


Le combat du cœur

by L_Beifong



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 49,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Beifong/pseuds/L_Beifong
Summary: Lorsque Opal aménage sur le même palier que Kuvira, sa vie va en être chamboulée.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous, j'ai récemment découvert que j'avais envie d'écrire une fic sur Opal et Kuvira. J'espère que vous allez apprécier la lire autant que j'ai eu à l'écrire. Je ne sais pas à quel rythme je vais publier, mais je vais faire tout mon possible pour que l'attente ne soit pas trop longue. Je pense que cette fic aura environ une dizaine de chapitres.
> 
> Je précise que je n'ai pas de bêta, donc excusez-moi pour les fautes d'orthographe. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires.

Kuvira ouvrit la porte de son immeuble pour retrouver Suyin, Baatar Senior et Opal de l'autre côté. Suyin l'engloutit presque immédiatement dans une étreinte chaleureuse pour la saluer. Baatar en fit de même, tout comme Opal qui lui sourit.

\- Hey Kuvira, ça fait plaisir de te revoir.

Kuvira hocha la tête en lui rendant son sourire. Cela faisait plus de trois ans qu'elle n'avait pas vu l'autre jeune femme qui avait grandi à ses côtés. Kuvira avait quitté la maison familiale juste après l'été de ses 18 ans. Elle avait passé un an et demi avec sa troupe de danse à voyager dans le continent pour faire des représentations puis une autre année à travailler pour pouvoir se payer ses études. Suyin et Baatar avaient longuement insisté sur le fait qu'ils pouvaient très bien se permettre de les lui payer, après tout le couple avaient fondé la société Zaofu qui les mettaient à l'abris de la pauvreté ainsi que leurs enfants, cependant Kuvira avait affirmé qu'elle préférait s'en charger elle-même. L'argent qu'elle avait gagné ainsi que sa bourse lui permettait de louer un appartement ainsi que de payer ses études.

\- Que faut-il monter ?

Baatar ouvrit le coffre de la voiture qui contenait les affaires d'Opal. Elle prit le premier carton qui se trouvait au-dessus.

\- Attention il est lourd...

Malgré l'avertissement d'Opal, Kuvira leva le carton sans grande difficulté. Elle cacha un sourire quand elle vit l'air impressionné de la plus jeune. Opal avait quelque peu changé, remarqua-t-elle. Son visage était plus fin, ses cheveux tombaient dorénavant juste sous ses joues mais ses yeux reflétaient toujours autant d'intelligence. Cependant elle avait presque oublié à quel point ils étaient si vert. Kuvira savait d'après Suyin, qu'Opal avait terminé major de sa promotion puis avait fait le tour du monde pendant près de 18 mois en compagnie de son amie Jinora. Cette dernière avait par ailleurs trouvé un petit ami durant ces mois d'errance. Kuvira se rappelait avec affection de l'inquiétude de Suyin au téléphone quand elle parlait de sa fille aux quatre coins de monde.

De l'avis de Kuvira, Suyin avait toujours un peu trop surprotégée Opal, peut-être parce que c'était sa seule fille et que dans ses jeunes années elle était timide et préférait passer son temps à lire, plus tôt qu'à jouer avec ses frères et elle.

Baatar prit un autre carton et fit signe à Kuvira de leur montrer où aller.

Après son tour du monde, Opal avait décidé d'ouvrir une boutique de fleurs. Une fois encore Kuvira avait souri en entendant Suyin lui expliquer les projets de sa fille, mais n'était étonnée par le projet d'Opal. Elle avait toujours aimé la nature autant que ses livres. De plus, Opal avait voulu avoir son propre appartement, tout comme le reste de sa fratrie. Suyin avait hésité un moment, faisant tout son possible pour faire rester leur fille chez elle mais quand Kuvira lui avait appris qu'un de ses voisins de palier vendait son appartement, Suyin n'avait pas hésité un instant de plus.

Elle avait acheté l'appartement pour sa fille.

Kuvira vivait dans un quartier proche du centre ville mais il avait été étonnement facile pour les Beifong de trouver un local à acheter pour le magasin d'Opal, car si Kuvira ne voulait pas utiliser l'argent de Suyin et Baatar, Opal avait beaucoup moins de scrupules. Kuvira savait que c'était parce que la jeune femme avait toujours vécu dans le luxe de ses parents, contrairement à elle. Elle était originaire des quartiers pauvres de Republic City, mais elle avait vécu chez les Beifong à partir de ses 9 ans, après que ses parents aient été tués pour une histoire de drogue.

C'était une des nombreuses raisons qui avait poussé Kuvira à se financer seule, elle avait vécu près de 10 ans chez les Beifong et ne voulait pas abuser de leur argent un instant de plus.

Après avoir montés les deux étages, ils arrivèrent finalement devant la porte du futur appartement d'Opal. Kuvira hésita une seconde avant d'ouvrir la porte, le carton en équilibre sur son genou. Ni Opal ou ses parents n'avaient vu l'appartement de leurs propres yeux et elle espéra que cela leur plairait. Elle savait que Suyin l'avait acheté car elle vivrait ainsi à trois portes d'Opal, Kuvira pourrait donc garder un œil sur la jeune femme et l'aider si besoin. Elle savait que cela rassurait Suyin, mais elle voulait malgré tout qu'Opal aime son nouveau chez soi.

Du coin de l'œil elle regarda Opal entrer dans l'appartement pour l'inspecter. La jeune femme et future fleuriste s'arrêta un instant devant la baie vitrée qui donnait sur un petit balcon. A l'extérieur on pouvait voir un grand parc, celui dans lequel Kuvira avait l'habitude d'aller courir.

\- Il le plait ?

Opal se tourna vers elle avec un immense sourira aux lèvres et l'inquiétude de Kuvira s'envola.

\- Il est génial. Je l'adore.

\- Tu verras c'est un quartier assez calme.

Baatar s'approcha du balcon à son tour.

\- En plus tu n'es pas loin de ton magasin.

Opal hocha la tête en jetant un coup d'œil à l'extérieur.

\- Oui, une vingtaine de minutes à pied mais je pense que j'irai en vélo ça sera agréable aussi.

\- Il est un peu plus grand que le tien je crois non ?

Kuvira fit un rapide tour du propriétaire avant de répondre à Suyin.

\- J'ai l'impression, en tout cas je n'ai pas de balcon.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu pourras venir en profiter quand tu veux.

Opal avait l'air excité de son nouvel appartement et Kuvira en fut soulagée. Ils passèrent l'heure suivante à monter toutes les affaires d'Opal.

\- Maman m'a dit que tu seras là toute cette année.

\- Oui au moins jusqu'à l'été prochain.

Kuvira en était à sa dernière année d'étude de commerce et marketing avec une spécialisation dans le droit. Elle avait pour objectif de travailler pour Suyin, dans le quartier des affaires. Une fois encore elle voulait y travailler parce qu'elle le méritait et non parce qu'elle avait vécu sous le toit de la directrice de la société. Cependant le quartier des affaires se trouvait à l'opposé de l'université où elle étudiait. Si jamais elle entrait dans la société elle devrait à nouveau déménager. Peut-être qu'elle irait vivre dans le village paisible où habitait Suyin et Baatar et qui se trouvait non loin du siège social de Zaofu. Le quartier des affaires était presque en dehors de Republic City et nombre des employés vivaient dans les petites bourgades aux alentours plutôt que dans la grande ville.

\- C'est enfin terminé.

Baatar posa le dernier meuble dans l'appartement de sa fille avec soulagement. Les Beifong ainsi que Kuvira mangèrent chez elle, Suyin avait commandé de quoi nourrir tout le monde après leur effort de la matinée.

Quand ils durent partir, les parents d'Opal prirent de longs instants pour la serrer dans leurs bras et lui donner leurs dernières recommandations. Kuvira se rappela avoir reçu presque les même lorsque c'était elle qui avait quitté le domicile familial.

\- Maman, tout ira bien ! En plus j'ai Kuvira avec moi en cas de problème.

Le cœur de Kuvira sauta un instant dans sa poitrine en entendant la confiance dans la voix d'Opal. Ils savaient tous que sa présence était la raison pour laquelle Opal pouvait avoir cet appartement, mais l'entendre de la bouche de la jeune femme toucha Kuvira plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Baatar se mit à rire en posant sa main sur l'épaule de sa femme pour la rassurer. Ils la saluèrent à son tour et Kuvira vit dans le regard de Suyin ses dernières instructions, pour elle spécifiquement.

_Prend soin de ma fille._

Kuvira lui sourit en hochant la tête. Elle allait s'occuper d'Opal tout comme ils l'avaient fait pour elle. Lorsqu'Opal et Kuvira se retrouvèrent seule, cette dernière se trouva presque gênée, ne sachant pas quoi dire à la jeune femme. Elle avait toujours été plus proche du grand frère de la fratrie, Baatar Junior. Opal n'était plus jeune que de quelques années, cela semblait ridicule maintenant, mais quand elles étaient adolescentes c'était une différence qui les avait maintenues à l'écart.

Juste assez pour qu'elles aient une entende cordiale mais rien de plus.

D'autant plus qu'à cette époque Kuvira ne se sentait pas bien dans sa peau, le deuil de ses parents et l'adaptation à sa nouvelle vie avait été dur et avait pris quelques années.

\- Tu veux de l'aide pour déballer tes cartons ?

\- Non, j'aimerai le faire toute seule comme ça je m'appropriai le lieu petit à petit.

Kuvira lui fit un signe de tête compréhensif, se rappelant avoir fait exactement la même chose quelques années plus tôt.

\- Mais tu pourrais venir manger ce soir ? Je pense que je ne veux pas être seule pour le premier repas chez moi.

\- Très bien. Envois moi un message quand tu seras prête.

Opal sourit puis se dirigea d'un pas guilleret vers la porte de son appartement. Kuvira la regarda sortir puis décida d'aller se doucher, l'aménagement n'avait pas été de tout repos. Elle passa le reste de son après-midi à tuer des zombies sur son jeu vidéo avant de retourner au bout du couloir.

\- Bienvenue chez moi !

Kuvira ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'air enjoué de l'autre jeune femme. Elle vit qu'elle avait bien entamé son aménagement, de nombreuses photos avaient fleurit un peu partout et elle vit que le lit de la chambre à coucher était fait. Elle se doutait que les placards devaient déjà être remplit de vêtements, elle se rappelait du nombre de valises qu'elle avait monté plus tôt dans la journée.

\- Tu n'as pas traîné.

Un sourire fier apparut ses lèvres d'Opal puis son sourire devint hésitant.

\- Tu pourrais m'aider à poser mes quelques cadres ? J'ai le marteau et les clous mais j'ai peur de faire des bêtises.

Kuvira rit gentiment avant d'accepter. En une dizaine de minutes, six nouveaux cadres ornaient l'appartement d'Opal. Cette dernière lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait de photos qu'elle avait faites durant son tour du monde.

\- Tu es très douée.

Une légère rougeur tinta les joues d'Opal au plus grand amusement de la plus âgée puis un bip se fit entendre.

\- Oh, ça doit être le gratin !

\- Tu as cuisiné ?

Opal sourit devant l'étonnement de Kuvira.

\- Oui, j'ai fait un gratin de légumes. C'était ton plat préféré... J'espère que ça va ?

Le cœur de Kuvira se serra en voyant l'air timide de l'autre femme. Non seulement elle se souvenait de son plat préféré mais en plus elle le lui avait cuisiné et semblait attendre son approbation. Ce geste la toucha tout autant que d'entendre Opal exprimer sa confiance en elle devant ses parents. Personne n'avait cuisiné pour elle depuis l'été dernier où elle était allée rendre visite aux Beifong car Baatar Jr. venait pour une semaine. En fait elle avait toujours pensé que seule Suyin connaissait son amour pour ce plat.

\- Oui... Mais comment tu sais que c'est mon plat préféré ?

La femme aux cheveux courts lui sourit.

\- Tu en reprenait toujours deux parts.

Kuvira sentit ses joues chauffer un instant.

\- C'est vrai. Je... Tu n'avais pas besoin de cuisiner tu sais. On pouvait commander autre chose ou...

\- Oh non ne t'inquiète pas. Maman et papa m'ont rempli le frigo comme si on était une dizaine à vivre ici et j'aime cuisiner, Jinora savait tellement de choses et m'a beaucoup appris.

La conversation se tourna vers le voyage d'Opal et Jinora ce qui permit à Kuvira de se reprendre quelque peu. Elle aida Opal à mettre la table tandis que cette dernière lui parlait tranquillement des recettes qu'elle avait apprises en compagnie de son amie. Quand Kuvira prit la première bouchée de son gratin elle dut retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Opal avait dû demander la recette à sa mère car c'était exactement comme elle s'en souvenait.

\- C'est bon ?

\- C'est délicieux Opal. Je ne savais pas que tu étais si bonne cuisinière.

Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur les lèvres d'Opal qui commença à manger à son tour. Un silence paisible s'installa et seul le son des couverts sur les assiettes se fit entendre pendant un petit moment. Opal reprit la parole, presque timidement.

\- Si tu veux je pourrai te cuisiner d'autres choses ? Je connais bien les quantités des plats pour deux. On pourrait manger ensemble certains soirs ?

\- Opal... Après ce gratin tu crois honnêtement que je serai capable de refuser un plat que tu cuisinerais ?

Une fois encore Kuvira vit les rouges de l'autre femme rosir avant qu'elle ne prenne une bouchée de son plat pour essayer de le cacher en bredouillant des remerciements. Cependant elle eut pité de la future fleuriste et Kuvira lui posa une question sur une des photos qui était encadrée dans le salon et les yeux d'Opal se mirent à briller avant de reprendre la parole.

Quand elles eurent fini de manger, Kuvira se leva pour faire la vaisselle malgré les protestations d'Opal.

\- Tu viens de cuisiner mon plat préféré. Laisse-moi faire.

\- Mais tu m'as aidé à aménager...

L'entêtement d'Opal lui rappela celui de Suyin et Kuvira sut qu'elle allait devoir user de diplomatie.

\- Ecoute Opal, je ne sais pas cuisiner donc je ne pourrai jamais te rendre la pareille pour nos futurs repas, sauf si tu veux que je t'empoisonne. Alors je te propose quelque chose, tu cuisines et je me charge de la vaisselle. Qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Oui, ça me parait équitable.

\- Bien. Laisse-moi faire la vaisselle, si tu veux tu peux continuer à déballer quelques cartons en attendant.

Opal, encore quelque peu réticente, accepta et laissa Kuvira devant l'évier.

\- Ça te dérange si je mets un peu de musique ?

Kuvira secoua la tête, appréciant au contraire avoir un petit fond sonore plutôt que le silence. Elle finit donc de faire la vaisselle, tandis que derrière elle, Opal continuait de créer tranquillement son nouveau chez soi.

La veille de l'ouverture du magasin d'Opal, soit presque une semaine après son aménagement, Opal décida qu'il était temps pour Kuvira de venir voir son lieu de travail.

Les deux jeunes femmes marchèrent jusqu'au magasin, ce qui leur fit faire une petite balade sous le soleil de Republic City. Opal marchait joyeusement aux côtés de Kuvira, enchantée de pouvoir montrer sa boutique. La plus âgée masqua un sourire quand elle vit la devanture  _Les Fleurs d'Opal_ un titre simple et accrocheur. Cela convenait tout à fait à Opal.

L'intérieur était éclair et plus spacieux que Kuvira ne l'aurait imaginé, mais elle n'aurait pas dû être si surprise, après tout c'était Suyin et Baatar qui avaient aidé leur fille à choisir le local. Il était logique qu'ils aient prit le meilleur. Opal lui fit faire rapidement le tour du propriétaire où Kuvira visita la boutique, l'arrière-boutique ainsi qu'un petit jardin qui se trouvait à côté d'un garage qui abritait une camionnette pour les livraisons.

\- Je vais cultiver autant de plants que possible ici et j'ai un partenariat avec Ikki la petite sœur de Jinora. Elle a beaucoup de plants et de place.

Opal l'entraîna ensuite à nouveau dans la boutique pour lui montrer plus en détail toutes les fleurs qu'elle avait déjà à sa disposition. Kuvira fut quelque peu submergée par les paroles de la jeune femme, elle pouvait voir qu'elle était passionnée par la botanique mais n'étant qu'une novice, Kuvira avait du mal à suivre. Elle se contenta de sourire et d'hocher la tête quand Opal partait dans de grandes explications.

\- Je n'avais jamais vu de fleurs vertes auparavant.

Kuvira regardait la fleur verte que tenait Opal dans sa main.

\- Elle a été modifiée génétiquement pour avoir cette couleur.

Kuvira fronça les sourcils.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est seulement que les scientifiques ont sélectionné les gênes pour qu'elles soient vertes. Il n'y a rien de dangereux, on fait ça pour les fruits et les animaux aussi.

\- Elle est belle.

Opal lui sourit et lui tendit la fleur.

\- Prends là ! Je te l'offre.

Les yeux de Kuvira brillèrent de surprise. Personne ne lui avait jamais offert de fleur auparavant. En fait elle pensait que personne ne lui avait offert quelque chose d'une manière aussi désintéressée. Malheureusement Opal interpréta mal son silence étonné et baissa sa main avec un soupçon de déception.

\- Je suis désolée, je peux me perde quand je suis passionnée par un sujet. Tu n'as pas à la prendre si tu n'aimes pas les fleurs.

Voyant le malentendu Kuvira prit la tige de la fleur et une partie de sa main se posa aussi sur celle d'Opal pour la rassurer.

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas ça. Je... Elle me plait, je veux bien la prendre.

\- Tu es sûre ? Je ne veux pas te forcer.

\- Je suis sûre. Je la mets dans l'eau ?

Opal sourit en lui laissant la fleur.

\- Oui, dans un verre ça devrait suffire, tu peux mettre un peu de sel aussi mais elle ne tiendrait pas très longtemps quand même. Une semaine tout au plus.

\- D'accord, je ferai ça.

Kuvira laissa son pouce caresser les pétales de la fleur.

\- Vert c'est ta couleur préférée non ?

Les yeux de Kuvira croisèrent ceux d'Opal, qui étaient d'un vert un plus clair que celui de la fleur.

\- Oui.

Opal garda son sourire et Kuvira regarda autour d'elles.

\- Tout est prêt pour demain ? Ou tu as besoin d'aide pour quelque chose ?

\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas Bolin ne va pas tarder.

Kuvira haussa les épaules.

\- Ça ne me gêne pas, je peux t'aider si tu veux.

\- Dans ce cas, il y a quelques sacs de terreaux à déplacer, j'attendais Bolin mais je pense que tu vas y arriver.

Opal pointa les bras musclés de l'autre femme et celle-ci lui sourit.

\- Allons voir ça.

Délicatement elle posa sa fleur sur le comptoir avant de suivre Opal dans l'arrière-boutique.

Elle en était à son deuxième sac quand Bolin arriva dans la boutique. Il salua joyeusement Opal, sa nouvelle patronne, et Kuvira.

\- Opal m'a beaucoup parlé de toi !

Du coin de l'œil Kuvira vit la jeune femme rougir timidement. Kuvira aurait voulu rendre le compliment au jeune homme or Opal ne lui avait très peu parlé de lui. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'il était un des seuls à avoir répondu à son annonce pour travailler à ses côtés et qu'elle l'avait choisi.

Bolin était un beau jeune homme bien formé et serviable, Kuvira pouvait comprendre le choix de la jeune femme. Il allait plaire derrière le comptoir de la boutique et serrait utile pour l'aider quand il faudrait déplacer de lourdes charges. Kuvira le surveilla quelques temps, se doutant que Suyin voudrait connaître son avis sur l'unique employé de sa fille. Finalement Kuvira fut satisfaite de sa présence, il se montrait attentionné, connaissait bien la botanique, bien plus qu'elle en tout cas, même s'il semblait un peu benêt sur les bords.

Kuvira partit donc en les laissant travailler tout en prenant soin d'emporter sa fleur.


	2. Chapter 2

Les semaines suivantes furent chargées pour Opal qui venait d'ouvrir son magasin et qui devait s'habituer peu à peu à son rythme de travail, ainsi que Kuvira qui avait repris ses cours. Kuvira et Opal se voyaient de temps en temps, les premières semaines il arrivait à Opal de venir la voir car elle n'avait plus de sel ou de gel douche et Kuvira dut aller réparer l'évier de la jeune femme qui avait une fuite et lui arranger la télévision.

\- Merci beaucoup.

Kuvira lui sourit en se levant de derrière la télévision qui affichait enfin des images.

\- Que dis-tu de tacos pour fêter ça ?

Aimant la cuisine épicée, tout autant que n'importe quels plats d'Opal, Kuvira accepta avec joie et aida même la jeune femme à découper les ingrédients. Cependant Opal resta maître de la cuisson. Un soir Kuvira avait essayé de cuisiner pour Opal et cela s'était terminée avec des pizzas tant elle avait trop fait cuire leur repas.

\- Tu veux rester regarder quelque chose ?

Kuvira, qui venait de finir la vaisselle, se tourna vers Opal.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas, mais pas de la télé réalité.

Opal fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi tu... Je ne regarde pas de télé réalité.

\- Tant mieux. J'ai horreur de ça.

Opal se mit à rire puis sélectionna un film d'action qui lui semblait potable.

\- Il y a des bières dans le frigo si tu veux.

Kuvira en prit deux, une pour chacune, avant de s'asseoir aux côtés d'Opal sur le canapé. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas fait de soirée vidéo comme celle-ci. Elle se rappelait qu'Opal et les jumeaux aimaient beaucoup passer leur après-midi pluvieuse devant la télévision. Baatar Jr. et elle préférait faire du sport ou jouer aux jeux-vidéos dans leurs chambres. Huan quant à lui était un artiste et aimait s'enfermer dans le sous-sol pour peindre ou sculpter.

Le film était... passable.

Finalement ce furent les commentaires un peu moqueur d'Opal qui rendirent le moment agréable, cependant Opal finit par s'endormir une dizaine de minutes avant la fin du film. Kuvira sourit imperceptiblement en voyant l'air apaisé de la plus jeune. Elle se demanda si elle devait la laisser dormir et lui apporter une couverture, mais la position d'Opal semblait inconfortable. Kuvira éteignit la télévision et posa doucement sa main sur le bras d'Opal.

\- Opal ?

Celle-ci grogna légèrement et mit sa main sur celle de Kuvira.

\- Tu t'es en endormie.

Opal cligna des yeux et se leva lentement.

\- Désolée.

\- C'est rien, je vais rentrer.

Opal se pencha contre elle pour lui donner un bref câlin.

\- Merci encore pour la télévision.

Kuvira laissa sa tête tomber sur les cheveux d'Opal et déposa un chaste baiser dessus. Opal à moitié réveillée était assez mignonne, avait-elle décrété.

\- Avec plaisir.

Elle retourna jusqu'à son propre appartement avec légèreté. Elle espérait refaire ce genre de soirée calme avec l'autre femme plus souvent. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle appréciait beaucoup avoir Opal au bout du couloir. Elle était très différente de Baatar Jr., mais Kuvira l'appréciait maintenant qu'elle apprenait à la connaitre de mieux en mieux. Elle savait qu'Opal n'était pas le genre de personne vers qui elle serait allée d'elle-même mais leur voisinage quelque peu forcé ne la dérangeait guerre. Bien au contraire, c'était rafraîchissant d'avoir quelqu'un comme Opal près d'elle.

Plus tard cette semaine-là Kuvira sourit en entendant une série de coup sur sa porte. Elle se leva en se doutant trouver Opal de l'autre côté, cependant quand elle ouvrit la porte elle ne trouva pas la fleuriste mais Inya, la belle rousse qu'elle avait ramenée chez elle la veille.

Inya semblait légèrement gênée mais lui offrit un joli sourire.

\- Je suis désolée de te déranger si tard.

Kuvira fronça les sourcils, en espérant que l'autre femme ne s'était pas faite d'illusions sur ce qu'il s'était passé entre elles.

\- J'ai perdu mon bracelet et je pense qu'il est peut-être chez toi. Je... Désolée d'être venue à l'improviste mais je n'avais pas ton numéro et je tiens vraiment à ce bracelet.

\- Oh euh... Rentre.

Inya la regarda avec reconnaissance.

\- Je vais voir dans ma chambre, tu peux chercher près du...

\- Comptoir... Ouais.

Les lèvres de Kuvira s'étirèrent en un sourire devant le malaise de l'autre femme qui se rappelait sûrement de son orgasme sur le comptoir de sa cuisine. Kuvira avait passé un bon moment avec Inya et peut-être qu'elle pourrait l'inviter à rester un peu plus. Ces dernières semaines elle avait passé beaucoup de temps à étudier pour sa dernière année ou alors elle était avec Opal, sa vie sexuelle avait donc beaucoup diminué. L'opportunité de passer à nouveau un bon moment avec une belle femme n'était, peut-être, pas à gâcher.

Le bracelet de la rousse était sous son lit et elle ramena à sa propriétaire qui lui exprima sa joie.

\- C'est un cadeau de ma sœur. Elle m'aurait tué si je l'avais perdu. Merci beaucoup Kuvira, tu me sauves la vie.

Kuvira lui sourit et lui mit le bracelet en laissant ses doigts glisser sur la peau douce d'Inya. Cette dernière inspira brusquement et croisa son regard. La tension monta soudainement entre elles et Inya posa sa main sur la taille de Kuvira en s'approchant.

\- Kuvira ? Tu sais que tu as porte ouverte et oh...

Kuvira s'extirpa brusquement d'Inya en entendant Opal.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas que tu avais de la visite...

\- Ce n'est rien Inya allait partir.

Soudain Kuvira voulait que l'autre femme soit le plus loin d'elle possible. Inya la regarda avec incompréhension mais n'insista pas.

\- Oui. Merci encore Kuvira... Euh... A bientôt.

Kuvira lui fit un signe et Inya sortit rapidement de l'appartement en fermant correctement la porte cette fois-ci.

\- Une amie à toi ?

\- Pas tout à fait.

Un regard étrange passa sur le visage de Kuvira et Opal sembla l'interpréter correctement.

\- Oh je vois... Je... Je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Elle peut revenir si tu veux...

\- Non, non. C'était juste comme ça. Elle avait perdu son bracelet et elle est venue le chercher c'est tout.

Opal hocha raideur la tête et Kuvira lutta contre un rougissement. Elle n'avait pas honte de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Inya. Elle se doutait qu'Opal avait eu sa part de partenaires elle aussi, mais étrangement elle était dérangée de savoir qu'Opal était au courant de ce qu'elle avait fait avec la rousse.

\- Tu voulais quelque chose en particulier ?

La maladresse de l'autre femme la quitta quelque peu quand elle lui sourit.

\- Je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir manger chez moi ce soir ? J'ai fait des lasagnes.

Le ventre de Kuvira se mit à gargouiller avec joie en l'entendant.

\- Ouais bien sûr ! Mais tu essais de m'engraisser ? Il va falloir que je redouble d'effort si je veux garder la ligne.

Le ton taquin de Kuvira fit rire Opal un instant puis elle laissa ses yeux parcourir la silhouette athlétique de la plus âgée.

\- Crois-moi tu es toujours en forme.

Kuvira sourit devant le compliment d'Opal puis la suivit jusqu'à chez elle.

\- Samedi prochain tu as quelque chose de prévu ?

Kuvira tourna la tête vers Opal qui était à ses côtés sur le canapé après leur repas.

\- Non, pas spécialement pourquoi ?

\- Korra et Asami rentrent de vacances et elles m'ont proposé de sortir dans un bar. Il y aura Bolin et Mako aussi, donc je me suis que tu voudrais peut-être venir ?

Elle réfléchit un instant. Elle ne sortait plus trop dans les bars ou les clubs, contrairement à ses premières années ici. Kuvira n'était pas la personne la plus sociable, son seul vrai ami était Baatar Jr. et il vivait maintenant à Ba Sing Se pour ses propres études d'architecture. Malgré tout, elle avait réussi à se faire quelques connaissances qui l'avaient invité à sortir, notamment dans sa première année d'étude. Néanmoins, la plupart étaient maintenant partis ailleurs ou avaient considérablement diminué leurs sorties pour se concentrer sur leur dernière année d'étude, qui se montrait très exigeante. C'était d'ailleurs une des raisons de la baisse de ses rencontres avec les femmes, Inya avait été une aubaine car elle travaillait dans un café près de l'université où elle étudiait, et elle s'était montrée intéressée par Kuvira presque immédiatement.

\- Oui je veux bien. Ça fait un moment que je ne les ai pas vu.

Kuvira n'avait rien de mieux à faire ce soir-là et se dit qu'une sortie pourrait être sympa. Elle connaissait très peu Korra et Asami, les amis d'Opal de ses jeunes années, mais les avait souvent croisées dans la maison familiale.

\- Super !

En voyant l'air heureux d'Opal, Kuvira sut qu'elle avait eu raison d'accepter.

Pour cette soirée Kuvira décida de se mettre un pantalon noir, des bottines et un haut vert sombre qui laissait voir ses bras musclés. Elle savait que ses biceps bien sculptés étaient un de ses nombreux atouts auprès des femmes. Pour finir le tout, elle décida de se maquiller légèrement et de faire une coiffure plus complexe que son habituelle stresse.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte à Opal elle marqua un temps d'arrêt.

Merde.

Putain de merde.

Opal était superbe.

Kuvira savait que l'autre femme était belle, elle n'était pas aveugle non plus, mais là, elle était à couper le souffle dans sa robe noire moulante qui laissait entrevoir une poitrine plus généreuse qu'elle n'y avait pensé. Ses cheveux étaient plus ondulés qu'à l'accoutumé et Opal s'était maquillée juste assez pour faire ressortir ses magnifiques yeux verts.

Une chaleur inattendue se développa dans le bas ventre de Kuvira et ses joues se mirent à brûler en se rendant compte que son corps réagissait à la vision de la femme qui se trouvait ses yeux. Une femme qui pouvait être considérée, par certains, comme sa sœur.

Putain de bordel de merde.

Habituellement Opal s'habillait dans des couleurs claires comme le vert ou le jaune et ce choix totalement différent de garde-robe avait très certainement fait son effet.

\- Opal, tu es...

Kuvira marqua un temps d'arrêt, craignant l'espace d'un instant dévoiler à quel point Opal l'affectait ainsi vêtue.

\- ... très belle.

Les joues d'Opal se tintèrent de rouge devant le compliment de Kuvira. Opal rougissait souvent quand elle la complimentait et habituellement elle trouvait cela adorable cependant ce soir-là, avec ses pensées pas totalement platoniques, Kuvira rougit à son tour, légèrement gênée.

\- Merci. Toi aussi comme toujours.

Kuvira se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en entendant le ton sincère et presque coquet de l'autre femme. Il fallait immédiatement qu'elle pense à autre chose et détourne le sujet.

\- On y va ?

Opal sembla sortir de sa contemplation. Avait-elle regarder ses bras un peu trop longtemps ? Se demanda Kuvira.

\- Tiens les clés.

Kuvira prit les clés que lui tendait l'autre femme. Il avait été décidé que c'était Kuvira qui conduirait la voiture d'Opal jusqu'au bar. Kuvira ne buvait pas d'alcool dans les soirées comme celles-ci, n'aimant pas le sentiment de ne pas être en totale possession de ses moyens devant des inconnus, ce qui permettait ainsi à Opal de pouvoir boire sans crainte. Kuvira entendit le bruit de talons à ses côtés et se rendit compte qu'en plus de sa tenue pécheresse, l'autre femme avait des chaussures qui mettaient ses jambes en valeur. La chaleur dans son bas ventre s'aggrava à sa plus grande horreur.

Heureusement le trajet jusqu'au parking près du bar permit à Kuvira de reprendre ses esprits. Opal était une belle femme et elle aimait les belles femmes.

Voilà tout.

Pas besoin de paniquer plus que cela.

Une fois sortie de la voiture Opal enroula sa main autour du biceps de Kuvira, presque comme un réflexe cette dernière tendit son muscle.

\- Je vais peut-être regretter les talons.

Kuvira ne put retenir un sourire en sentant l'autre femme marcher lentement à ses côtés à cause des centimètres sous ses chaussures. Kuvira resta aux côtés d'Opal pour éviter tout chute jusqu'à l'entrée du bar. Sur leur chemin elles croisèrent plusieurs personnes qui les regardèrent et Kuvira sentit une forme de fierté à marcher avec Opal à ses côtés.

\- Kuvira ?

L'intéressée, qui avait l'esprit ailleurs, porta son attention vers la voix qui venait de l'interpeller, quand elle vit une de ses ex-conquête face à elle.

Kara ? Kary ? Kaly ?

\- Hey.

Elle préféra ne pas dire de nom, ne voulant pas créer de malaise. Elle se souvient qu'elle avait ramené cette jeune femme deux ans plus tôt chez elle, après une soirée dans un des bars du coin. Il semblait qu'elle aimait toujours sortir dans le quartier. Kuvira vit son ancienne conquête regarder avec intérêt Opal à son bras puis elle reporta son attention vers elle en faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Je vois que tout va bien pour toi. Passez une bonne soirée.

Kuvira écarquilla en comprenant le sous-entendu de l'autre femme et son bas ventre se réveilla à nouveau devant cette insinuation.

\- Toi aussi.

L'autre femme leur sourit avant de continuer sa route.

\- Une autre ex ?

\- Ouais... Allons-y.

Kuvira ne voulait pas s'attarder sur cette histoire qui avait eu lieu près de deux ans plus tôt. Opal hocha la tête et elles reprirent leur chemin durant lequel la plus jeune expliqua que Korra et Asami s'étaient finalement avouées leurs sentiments et vivaient un parfait amour depuis plusieurs mois.

Le couple les attendait tranquillement devant le bar de leur soirée. Quand elle les vit Kuvira se rendit compte à quel point les deux autres femmes avaient aussi mûri, Asami était d'une beauté inaccessible, presque trop parfaite, dans sa robe rouge. Asami était le genre de femme que Kuvira n'aurait jamais essayé de séduire tant elle semblait au-dessus d'elle. Korra en revanche, dans son ensemble bleu clair, était d'une beauté brute, typiquement du style qu'elle chercherait pour s'amuser pour la nuit.

Les jeunes femmes entrèrent après s'être saluées, elles trouvèrent rapidement une table et décidèrent d'aller commander en attendant Mako et Bolin. Korra et Kuvira se chargèrent d'aller au bar tandis qu'Asami et Opal les attendaient en gardant la table.

\- Alors Korra, qu'est-ce que tu fais maintenant ?

\- Je dirige une petite salle de sport.

Kuvira lui lança un air impressionné puis laissa ses yeux tomber sur le corps de Korra. Effectivement elle pouvait voir que l'autre avait l'air encore plus en forme qu'elle.

\- C'est pas très loin du travail d'Asami. Elle est ingénieure dans la société de son père.

\- Belle et intelligente. Félicitations Korra.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, Korra bredouilla en rougissant et Kuvira se mit à rire. Korra jeta un coup d'œil à Asami et son regard d'adoucit. Kuvira se demanda brièvement si un jour quelqu'un la regarderait comme Korra regardait sa petite amie. Ses yeux se posèrent un instant sur Opal puis son attention revint sur Korra. Elle lui demanda de lui parler un peu de sa salle de sport, peut-être qu'elle pourrait y faire un tour un de ces jours.

Une fois qu'elles eurent leurs commandes et qu'elles retournèrent vers leur table, Kuvira vit que les deux frères étaient arrivés et que Bolin avait pris place à côté d'Opal. Elle s'assit donc à ses côtés tout en donnant sa boisson à la plus jeune. Bolin l'accueillit avec enthousiasme, ils s'étaient vus de nombreuses fois quand elle passait saluer Opal dans sa boutique, puis il lui présenta son frère. Mako lui fit un signe de la tête avant d'aller chercher à son tour des boissons pour lui et Bolin.

Mako était beaucoup plus réservé que son petit frère, comprit rapidement Kuvira. Il lui expliqua qu'il venait de rentrer dans la police comme détective sous la direction de Lin Beifong, la grande sœur de Suyin. Kuvira ne connaissait que très peu Lin, elle et Suyin ne s'entendaient pas très bien, même si elle savait que leur relation allait mieux ces derniers temps car Opal s'en était mêlée. Kuvira se rendit compte qu'elle avait beaucoup de questions à poser au jeune détective et apprécia sa compagnie.

A ses côtés elle pouvait voir Bolin qui parlait avec animation avec Opal tout en lui souriant beaucoup. Elle se demanda brièvement s'il se passait quelque entre eux, pas qu'elle pouvait le blâmer. Après tout elle avait avoué qu'Opal était superbe ce soir et elle était quelqu'un de formidable. Elle était heureuse d'avoir réellement prit le temps de faire sa connaissance. Cependant Kuvira se dit qu'elle allait garder un œil sur Bolin, qui achetait une grande quantité de boissons à Opal, c'était sûrement ce que voudrait Suyin. De plus c'était aussi son rôle en tant que pseudo-grande sœur. Elle n'allait pas laisser Opal sortir avec quelqu'un qui pourrait la faire souffrir.

\- Allons danser !

Asami hocha vivement la tête à la suggestion de Bolin en entraînant Korra sur la piste de danse. Opal se leva à son tour et se tourna vers Kuvira.

\- Tu viens ?

Étrangement l'idée de danser avec Opal alors que Bolin semblait l'attendre de l'enchantait pas. Elle refusa poliment, Opal eut l'air déçu mais se tourna vers Bolin l'instant suivant. Mako et Kuvira restèrent dont tous les deux seuls autour de la table. Mako continua de lui parler de son travail tranquillement tandis que Kuvira jetait quelques coups d'œil pour surveiller Opal et Bolin.

Si Mako s'en rendit compte, il ne fit aucun commentaire.

Kuvira leva à nouveau les yeux vers la piste de danse et son cœur s'emballa en voyant seulement Asami et Korra emmêlée l'une contre l'autre. Le cœur battant elle chercha Opal du regard, n'essayant pas de s'imaginer pourquoi elle et Bolin seraient tous les deux absents.

Si elle était honnête avec elle-même elle avait déjà eu une aventure avec une femme dans les toilettes d'un bar. Cependant l'idée qu'Opal puisse en faire tout autant avec Bolin ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Avec soulagement elle trouva Opal près du bar à parler avec un homme, Bolin était nulle part pour être en vue. Peut-être qu'il était aux toilettes.

Kuvira reporta donc son attention sur Opal et son nouveau compagnon. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il regardait constamment son décolleté en lui parlant. En examinant mieux la femme aux cheveux courts elle vit qu'elle lui donnait un sourire poli alors qu'il continuait à parler.

Soudain il posa sa main sur la hanche d'Opal et le sang de Kuvira ne fit qu'un tour. Elle vit Opal lui retirer doucement la main, néanmoins il ne semblait pas avoir compris le message car il essaya à nouveau.

Kuvira se mit en mouvement sans même s'en rendre compte. L'homme allait à nouveau tenter de poser sa main sur Opal mais Kuvira fut plus rapide et lui agrippa fortement le poignet.

\- Je pense qu'elle a fait comprendre qu'elle n'était pas intéressée.

L'homme fronça les sourcils en voyant Kuvira surgir ainsi et elle comprit qu'il était fortement alcoolisé. Ce qui pouvait le rendre potentiellement dangereux. Il retira brusquement sa main de l'emprise de Kuvira. Celle-ci le laissa faire et en profita pour se positionner devant Opal.

\- Ecoute meuf...

Kuvira serra les dents en croisant les bras pour essayer d'avoir l'air encore plus imposante. Elle sentait Opal derrière elle mais son attention était entièrement sur l'homme saoul en face d'elle.

\- Je peux clairement voir que tu n'aimes pas la bite, mais sache ta copine derrière va adorer monter la mienn...

Le coup de poing partit avant qu'il n'ait fini de parler. Le coup fut puissant, direct et violent. Il fit basculer l'homme au sol en un instant tandis qu'elle entendait un cri surpris d'Opal.

Kuvira avait son poing encore fermement serrer et sentait ses ongles, pourtant courts, se planter dans sa paume. Son corps entier était sous tension et elle vibrait de rage.

La musique était forte dans la salle, pourtant tout le monde autour d'eux les regardaient en silence.

L'attention de Kuvira était toujours sur l'homme, attendant sa réaction. Elle était prête à lui asséner un autre coup qui pourrait le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Il se leva péniblement en se tenant la mâchoire.

\- T'es complètement malade !

Kuvira ne lui répondit même pas, se contentant de le regarder intensément. Soudain du coin de l'œil elle vit un mouvement. C'était Mako qui se tenait juste à ses côtés, légèrement en retrait les bras croisés. Malgré tout, le message était clair. S'il voulait attaquer Kuvira à nouveau il était avec elle. Kuvira sentit sa tension baisser d'un cran sachant qu'elle avait le soutien du détective.

L'homme les regarda un instant avant de cracher par terre le sang qu'il avait dans la bouche. Il fit demi-tour sans rien dire.

Kuvira lâcha le souffle qu'elle tenait puis se tourna vers Opal. Elle était pâle et légèrement tremblante.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, oui... Je... Oui...

Kuvira posa ses mains sur les épaules nues d'Opal et elle sentit l'autre femme se pencher vers elle.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer.

Kuvira pouvait voir les yeux brumeux d'Opal. Celle-ci hocha la tête en silence. Kuvira se tourna vers Mako qui lui fit signe qu'il restait avec elle. Kuvira partit rapidement chercher leurs affaires sur les banquettes autour de leur table. Elle vit Korra et Asami sur la piste de danse, apparemment inconsciente de ce qu'il venait de se passer un peu plus loin.

\- Je dirai aux autres que vous êtes parties.

\- Merci.

Mako hocha la tête et Kuvira passa son bras autour des épaules d'Opal pour la guider vers la sortie. Elle comprit instantanément qu'elle avait sous-estimé la quantité d'alcool qu'avait bu Opal. Kuvira maudit Bolin en silence et espéra que l'air frais de l'extérieur lui permettrait de se sentir un peu mieux. Elles marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la voiture, le corps chaud d'Opal contre celui de Kuvira.

\- Ça va ?

Après quelques minutes de trajet Kuvira s'inquiéta du silence d'Opal.

\- Per... Personne n'avait jamais frappé quelqu'un pour me défendre avant...

Kuvira se sentit flattée devant l'étonnement de l'autre.

\- C'était un con.

\- Ouais. Comment va ta main ?

\- Bien.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Maintenant que l'adrénaline descendait elle pouvait sentir que sa main était un peu douloureuse, mais rien qu'elle n'ait jamais surmonté auparavant. Après un peu de glace cela ira mieux.

Kuvira aida Opal à monter jusqu'à son appartement puis l'accompagna jusqu'à son lit. Elle partit ensuite lui chercher un verre d'eau qu'Opal accepta avec gratitude.

\- Merci Kuvira. Je pense que je suis bourrée.

La plus âgée ne put retenir son rire.

\- Je pense aussi.

Opal lui sourit avant de prendre sa main.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va ?

Les doigts d'Opal lui caressait tendrement la main et les pensées de Kuvira s'évadèrent quelque peu.

\- Ou... Oui.

Opal lui lâcha la main puis se laissa tomber sur son coussin.

\- J'ai envie de dormir.

Kuvira sourit en voyant l'autre femme avachie sur son lit. Elle lui retira les chaussures puis Kuvira se demanda si elle devait la déshabiller, la robe qu'Opal portait ne devait pas être très confortable pour dormir. Cependant elle se sentait gênée de lui retirer la robe sans sa permission, elles s'étaient vues en maillot de bain de nombreuses fois auparavant mais maintenant que son esprit avait commencé à dériver dangereusement en sa présence, elle se sentait comme si elle violait la confiance d'Opal. Finalement elle la couvrit avec sa couverture pour ne pas qu'elle ait froid, remplit à nouveau son verre et lui posa à côté des cachets contre le mal de tête qu'elle aurait très certainement besoin en se réveillant.

Le lendemain, après sa course matinale Kuvira décida d'aller acheter quelques pâtisseries pour Opal. Elle venait de lui envoyer un message pour lui dire qu'elle la remerciait encore pour l'avoir ramené et s'excuser d'avoir trop bu. Quand Opal ouvrit la porte Kuvira dut retenir une remarque taquine en voyant son tint maladif.

Opal avait effectivement la gueule de bois.

\- J'ai apporté à manger.

Les yeux d'Opal se mirent à briller de gratitude.

\- Tu es la meilleure.

La jeune femme s'écarta pour la laisser rentrer. Kuvira déposa son sachet de pâtisseries sur la petite table en face de la télévision qui était allumée.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- Un jus sera très bien.

Opal lui apporta sa boisson avant de laisser tomber sur le canapé puis sans attendre elle attrapa un muffin pour le fourrer dans sa bouche. Kuvira se mit à rire en entendant son gémissement approbateur. Elle termina rapidement son muffin et se tourna vers Kuvira pour lui prendre la main comme elle l'avait fait la veille.

\- Je vais bien.

Opal lui caressa à nouveau la main un instant avant de lui rendre, apparemment satisfaite de ce qu'elle voyait.

\- Bien. Merci encore.

\- Opal, arrête de me remercier. C'est normal, j'aurai fait ça pour n'importe qui. Ce mec était un con.

Opal lui sourit puis sa tête tomba sur le canapé.

\- Tu veux rester avec moi pendant que je décuve devant la télé ? Ce soir je nous ferai à manger.

\- Ouais, ça me va. Mets ce que tu veux.

Kuvira avait prévu d'aller à s'entraîner à la salle de gym cette après-midi mais la pluie l'avait quelque peu découragée, de plus une après-midi avec Opal était bien plus tentante.

Tout comme le repas promis d'ailleurs.


	3. Chapter 3

Kuvira tenait sa manette de jeu en main, l'écran face à elle montrait son personnage en train de tuer ses ennemies. Ce jour-là ils étaient sous la forme de robots. Elle se concentrait sur son jeu, ses mouvements étaient presque automatiques. Elle connaissait ce niveau, elle l'avait fait un nombre incalculable de fois. Elle sentait qu'elle allait exploser son record, elle en était sûre, quand elle entendit frapper à la porte.

L'espace de quelques secondes elle décida de ne pas aller voir qui l'interrompait. Elle devait continuer à avancer, elle avait presque fini.

Les coups retentirent à nouveau.

Kuvira soupira et mit son jeu en pause puis alla ouvrit en se demandant qui pouvait la déranger à cette heure-ci. Son corps réagit vivement en voyant que c'était Opal qui était à nouveau dans sa robe noire.

\- Hey Kuvira, j'espère que je ne te dérange pas ?

Le regard dans les yeux de l'autre femme était intense et Kuvira se sentit étrange. Elle ouvrit tout de même la porte à Opal pour qu'elle entre.

\- Non pas du tout.

Opal lui sourit et des doigts glissèrent sur le bras de Kuvira.

\- Tant mieux, j'aime avoir tout ton attention.

Les yeux de Kuvira s'écarquillèrent en entendant Opal parler ainsi. Que se passait-il ?

\- Que.. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

La femme aux cheveux courts fit un pas vers elle puis lui tourna le dos.

\- Tu peux m'aider ? Je n'arrive pas à l'enlever.

\- Oh... Euh... Ouais.

Les mains tremblantes, Kuvira trouva la fermeture de la robe et abaissant lentement la languette. Elle résista un instant et elle dut poser son autre main sur la hanche d'Opal pour la maintenir en place. Hypnotisée, elle regarda la peau d'Opal se dévoiler sous les yeux. Elle inspira un grand coup quand la fermeture s'arrêta juste avant le dernier sous vêtement de la plus jeune.

Trahissant ses pensées, les doigts de Kuvira se posèrent sur le bas du dos d'Opal et remontèrent lentement jusqu'à sa nuque, caressant sa peau et l'arrière de son soutien-gorge.

Opal se tourna, le cœur de Kuvira sauta dans sa poitrine en voyant que ses yeux verts avaient une tinte plus sombre.

La robe tomba soudainement, laissant Opal seulement vêtue de ses sous-vêtements et ses talons.

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps Kuvira prit son visage entre ses mains et embrassa Opal avec fougue, demandant immédiatement accès à ses lèvres. Opal gémit contre elle et prit appui sur ses épaules pour se donner une impulsion afin de passer ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Kuvira ne perdit pas de temps et posa ses mains sur les fesses d'Opal tandis que leurs langues dansaient l'une contre l'autre.

Opal atterrit sur son lit en entraînant Kuvira avec elle. Kuvira se frotta contre elle afin de sentir son corps nu contre le sien. Opal gémit son nom et elle mordit la jonction entre son cou et son épaule. La plus âgée perdit tout contrôle, voulant passer sa bouche et sa langue sur le corps qui lui était offert. Opal gémissant contre elle ne faisait que la rendre plus enthousiaste. Elle prit un mamelon entre ses lèvres et sa main voyagea entre ses jambes d'Opal.

Un gémissement à l'unisson se fit entendre quand Kuvira glissa en elle pour la première fois.

Le poignet de Kuvira se tordait afin d'atteindre le plus profondément possible Opal qui ondulait de plaisir contre elle.

Soudain Kuvira ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte qu'elle était seule dans son lit enroulée dans ses couvertures. Il lui fallut quelques instants mais la douce douleur qu'elle sentait entre ses jambes lui rappela son rêve en un flash.

\- Putain.

Elle passa sa main sur son visage en essayant de calmer son cœur. Elle venait d'avoir un rêve sexuel, jusqu'ici rien de bien étrange, mais Opal en était la vedette.

Stupide robe noire.

Kuvira se leva péniblement pour aller prendre une douche bien froide.

Ce n'était rien, essaya-t-elle de se raisonner. Juste son corps qui réagissait à la vision d'un autre corps, un corps magnifique. Ce n'était rien. Cela ne voulait rien dire. C'était seulement un rêve qui s'était égaré. Rien de plus.

La prochaine nuit serait mieux.

Kuvira réussit à se convaincre que ce n'était qu'un égarement, cependant elle espéra de ne pas croiser Opal de la journée. Elle était sûre de rougir si elle posait ses yeux sur la jeune femme qui avait alimenté un rêve aussi explicite.

Heureusement pour elle, elle ne vit pas Opal ce jour-là. Elle fit son sport durant la matinée et parvint à se plonger dans un dossier qu'elle avait à rendre pour ses études. La complexité du sujet lui garda les pensées occupées une grande partie de la journée.

Malheureusement pour elle un rêve similaire à celui qu'elle avait fait se présenta dans son esprit la nuit suivante.

Cette fois-ci elle essaya la technique de l'autruche et chassa les images d'Opal nue gémissant contre elle au fin fond de son esprit, ne se cherchant aucune excuse comme si son rêve n'était jamais arrivé.

Cela marcha quelques heures, elle avait son dossier à continuer après tout.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Opal vienne la voir en souriant pour l'inviter à manger. L'autre femme, n'ayant aucune idée de la lutte silencieuse de Kuvira, se tenait en souriant dans le couloir.

Les doigts de Kuvira serrèrent l'encadrement de sa porte d'entrée tandis qu'Opal la regardait avec espoir. Kuvira considéra refuser l'invitation mais Opal semblait heureuse de l'avoir à manger et il était injuste de faire faux bon à l'autre femme à cause de son esprit libidineux.

\- Avec plaisir.

Le sourire d'Opal s'agrandit et elle se retourna pour rentrer chez elle, sachant que Kuvira la suivrait. Les yeux de Kuvira tombèrent inconsciemment sur les fesses d'Opal et elle gémit silencieusement en se rappelant les avoir empoignées avec fougue dans ses rêves. Elle ferma la porte de chez elle un instant plus tard en essayant de calmer les battements de cœur.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans l'appartement d'Opal elle vit que celle-ci était en train de remuer quelque chose dans une casserole.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu nous as fait ?

\- Un risotto au poulet, j'essaye une nouvelle recette.

\- Donc tu m'as invité pour voir faire un test c'est ça ?

Opal se tourna vers elle, une spatule à la main, abordant un air moqueur.

\- Si tu ne veux pas essayer tu peux toujours retourner chez toi mangez tes boites de conserves sans goût.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Kuvira. L'autre femme était si mignonne quand elle faisait semblant d'être énervée.

\- Je plaisantais.

Kuvira détourna son regard des yeux brillants de malice d'Opal, elle ouvrit les placards pour en sortir les assiettes. Elle ne voulait pas que la plus jeune se rende compte de son embarras. Tout en mettant mécaniquement la table, elle essaya de se reprendre. Elle venait de se rendre compte qu'Opal pouvait être sexy. Peut-être que c'était tout, elle venait de prendre conscience qu'Opal était attirante point final. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en faire toute une histoire.

D'autres personnes de son entourage étaient attirantes. Elle pensa immédiatement à Korra et Asami, qu'elle avait revu quand Opal les avait invitées à venir manger. Elle mentirait si elle disait qu'elle n'avait jamais admiré les courbes d'Asami ou le corps musclé de Korra.

La seule différence c'était qu'aucune des deux jeunes femmes ne s'étaient déjà invité dans ses rêves.

Peut-être était-ce différent parce qu'elle voyait Opal beaucoup plus souvent.

Ses pensées furent interrompues quand Opal lui annonça que le dîner était bientôt prêt.

Kuvira, ayant fini de mettre la table, prit place sur le siège qui lui était plus ou moins attitré. Elle était venue si souvent manger chez Opal ces derniers temps qu'elles avaient, inconsciemment, mis en place des habitudes.

\- Comment s'est passé ta journée ? Tu as eu du monde ?

Une fois assise Opal hocha la tête, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Elle commença à lui raconter comment un vieux monsieur était venu lui commander une douzaine de fleurs pour sa femme. Il semblait que l'homme, mis à part sa femme malade, n'avait pas beaucoup l'occasion de parler car il était resté près d'une heure dans la boutique d'Opal. Il était un ancien militaire et avait narrer à la fleuriste ses voyages, trouvant en elle une bonne auditrice et ils purent comparer leurs expériences grâce à leur vécu dans les contrées lointaines.

Kuvira savait qu'Opal aimait autant les fleurs et parler avec les inconnus. Avoir un commerce ne pouvait pas mieux tomber pour la jeune femme et elle était heureuse de voir qu'Opal avait trouvé si facilement sa voie.

Le repas terminé, Kuvira prit les plats et partit les laver tandis qu'Opal restait assise à la regarder.

\- Et toi ? Ta journée ?

Kuvira haussa les épaules, essayant d'avoir l'air décontracter. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait tenté de se noyer dans ses devoirs pour ne pas penser à elle.

\- Je suis allée courir ce matin comme il faisait beaucoup et j'ai un dossier à finir. Ce n'était pas aussi excitant que toi je suis désolée.

Opal se mit à rire.

\- Ce n'est rien, des fois les jours sont plus calmes que d'autres.

Lorsque la vaisselle fut terminée, les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers le canapé pour s'y asseoir confortablement.

Pour son plus grand soulagement la soirée se passa normalement, si elle oubliait ses yeux qui s'accrochaient quelques secondes supplémentaires sur les différentes parties du corps d'Opal.

Kuvira se dit qu'elle était seulement en manque de sexe d'où ses rêves sur Opal, qui à son plus désarroi avaient continué certaines nuits suivantes.

Afin de résoudre ce problème elle décida de ramener une femme différente chez elle deux soirs de suite.

Malheureusement, ses rêves sur Opal ne s'arrêtèrent pas réellement. Certaines nuits Opal en était absente, mais la plupart du temps elle était là à gémir sous les caresses de Kuvira ou elle passait des rêves entiers à l'embrasser langoureusement sur son canapé.

Kuvira décida que sa prochaine conquête serait une femme une petite qu'elle, brune aux cheveux courts. Elle trouva finalement ce qu'elle cherchait après quelques nuits et la femme ressemblant à Opal accepta de la suivre jusqu'à chez elle.

Les doigts de Kuvira tenaient fermement la tête brune entre ses jambes alors que la langue de son amante lui prodiguait du plaisir. Elle soupira fortement pour essayer de durer le plus longtemps possible. Elle voulait que cette imagine reste gravée en elle. Peut-être que la langue fabuleuse de cette femme pourrait lui faire oublier Opal.

Kuvira atteignit la jouissance à l'instant où l'image d'Opal apparut dans son esprit.

Le cœur battant elle essaya de reprendre son souffle alors que la femme qui était entre ses jambes, Layvi, sourit contre sa cuisse. Layvi resta un petit instant ainsi, ses mains caressant l'intérieur de ses cuisses avec attention.

\- C'était bon ?

\- Ouais.

C'était la vérité. Layvi avait été son meilleur coup de la semaine et cela même sans sa ressemblance avec Opal. Layvi se dégagea d'entre ses jambes et se plaça au-dessus d'elle pour l'embrasser profondément.

Layvi embrassait vraiment bien aussi.

La jeune femme se laissa ensuite tomber à ses côtés.

\- Pour moi aussi Kuvira. C'était... Wahou... Personne ne m'avait donné autant d'orgasmes en une nuit.

Kuvira eut un sourire satisfait devant l'air impressionné de Layvi. Malgré tout, la performance de Kuvira s'expliquait par le fait qu'elle avait vraiment envie de faire sortir Opal de ses pensées et avait donc tout donné pour Lyavi, qui entretenait une ressemblance avec elle. Elle avait utilisé avec soin ses doigts, sa bouche, sa langue et même son harnais des heures durant. Elle espérait que cela suffirait pour chasser Opal hors de ses fantasmes.

\- Je me sens mal de t'en avoir donné qu'un.

Kuvira ne put retenir un rire devant l'air désolée de Layvi.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'était comme ça que je voulais que ça se passe.

Layvi murmura une réponse somnolente puis soupira.

\- Je vais y aller. Je sais ce qu'on a dit mais tu m'as vraiment épuisée. Laisse-moi quelques minutes.

Kuvira regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était deux heures passées. Habituellement elle chassait ses conquêtes après avoir eu ce qu'elle voulait mais ce soir elle avait passé un long moment sur le corps de Layvi et elle se sentait mal à l'aise de la faire partir si tard. La possibilité qu'elle fasse une mauvaise rencontre était possible.

\- Tu peux rester dormir.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Oui. Tu pourras partir demain matin.

Layvi ne répondit pas et s'enfonça dans le lit, s'endormant presque immédiatement. Kuvira sourit malicieusement en voyant l'autre femme fatiguée de leur nuit puis elle laissa ses yeux balayer le corps dont elle s'était occupée. Elle pouvait voir quelques marques à certains endroits. En y réfléchissant mieux Layvi était un peu plus petite qu'Opal, ses seins un peu plus généreux, sa taille plus importante et ses yeux n'étaient pas verts.

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres puis elle se tourna pour s'endormir.

Un bruit la réveilla quelques heures plus tard et elle vit Layvi au pied de son lit.

\- Désolée, je ne trouvais plus ma chaussure.

Kuvira laissa échapper un souffle, elle avait fait un sommeil sans rêve. Elle se leva, enfila rapidement un boxer et un T-shirt pour raccompagner Layvi. Celle-ci récupéra son sac puis lui sourit timidement devant sa porte.

Peu importe le nombre de coup d'un soir qu'elle ait eu, dire au revoir était toujours le moment le plus gênant pour Kuvira.

\- Merci pour tout.

Kuvira eut un sourire un coin.

\- Vraiment Kuvira c'était génial.

Layvi la regarda un instant, semblant hésiter puis sortit un papier de son sac et un stylo. Kuvira essaya de cacher sa grimace pendant qu'elle regardait l'autre femme écrire son numéro de téléphone.

\- Je sais que tu ne me rappelleras peut-être pas mais je m'en voudrai toute ma vie si je ne te donnais pas mon numéro.

Kuvira prit délicatement le bout de papier qui lui était tendu.

\- C'est la première fois qu'une femme comme toi s'intéresse à moi.

\- Une femme comme moi ?

\- Magnifique. Avec des muscles à faire rougir n'importe quel athlète. Tu ressembles aux statues qu'on peut voir dans les musées. Tu sais comment t'y prendre avec une femme au lit. Tu es littéralement mon plus grand fantasme Kuvira.

Elle se sentit rougir devant l'air enchanté de l'autre femme, mais aussi un soupçon de honte fit son apparition. Normalement Layvi n'était pas le genre de femme qu'elle cherchait pour ramener chez elle, le fait qu'elle ait choisi Layvi cette fois ci c'était parce qu'elle lui faisait penser à Opal. Rien de plus. Kuvira se sentit mal pour l'autre femme qui semblait avoir passé la nuit de sa vie alors que de son côté elle n'avait cela que par intérêt.

\- Je ne me fais pas d'illusions, je sais que tu voulais juste passer un bon moment. J'ai passé un bon moment ! Un excellent même, mais je ne peux pas partir sans te laisser un moyen de me rappeler, juste au cas où tu veilles remettra ça.

Kuvira lui offrit un léger sourire et elle vit les yeux de Layvi se poser sur ses lèvres un moment. Peut-être qu'elle la rappellerait, elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait apprécier avoir l'autre femme sous elle. Kuvira se pencha donc vers Layvi pour lui donner un dernier baiser.

En s'écartant elle vit les joues roses de l'autre femme et son regard brillant, elle était certaine que si elle lui proposait de rester l'autre femme se déshabillerait en quelques secondes et la supplierait de la ravir à nouveau. Mais Kuvira ouvrit la porte et Layvi s'écarta d'elle, comprenant qu'il était temps pour elle de partir.

En la regardant s'éloigner Kuvira posa ses yeux sur les fesses de l'autre femme et les compara à nouveau avec celles d'Opal. Grommelant dans sa barbe elle ferma la porte de chez elle et partit sous la douche pour laver son corps de l'odeur de Layvi.

Finalement elle jeta son numéro de téléphone à la poubelle.


	4. Chapter 4

Kuvira et Opal étaient chez la plus âgée, plus exactement sur son canapé. Toutes les deux avaient une manette dans les mains. Elles jouaient à Mario Kart depuis quelques minutes quand Opal se leva en criant de joie tandis que Kuvira soupira de défaite.

\- Je t'avais dit que j'étais imbattable.

\- Mais tu n'as même pas de console !

Tandis que l'avatar d'Opal montait sur la première place à l'écran, elle leva les sourcils avec arrogance.

\- Je jouais beaucoup avec Wei et Wing.

Kuvira se rappela que la plus jeune des Beifong aimait effectivement passer beaucoup de temps avec les jumeaux en plus de ses livres. Il arrivait souvent que les trois d'entre eux soient dans la chambre des garçons lorsqu'Opal ne pouvait être à l'extérieur en train de lire, pendant ce temps Huan était seul dans le sous-sol à faire une quelque oeuvre artistique, quant à Kuvira si elle n'était pas en train de répéter ses cours de danse elle était avec Baatar Jr.

En invitant Opal à jouer avec elle elle avait oublié qu'elle avait une adversaire digne de ce nom face à elle.

\- Faisons-en une autre.

\- Tu es sûre Kuvira ? On peut jouer à autre chose si tu veux, tu n'as aucune chance.

L'esprit taquin d'Opal réveilla son esprit de compétition. Elle sélectionna à l'écran de quoi recommencer un tournoi contre l'autre jeune femme. Opal sourit, comme si elle avait déjà gagné et reporta son attention sur la télévision. Kuvira regarda son air concentré un instant puis en fit tout autant. Elle avait une belle jeune femme à battre.

Opal remporta la première course.

Largement.

Elle se mit à rire en voyant l'air contrarié de Kuvira.

Kuvira décida donc qu'il était temps de tenter d'autres tactiques.

A mi-parcours de la prochaine course, voyant qu'Opal s'échappait à nouveau, Kuvira la bouscula d'un coup d'épaule.

Opal lâcha un cri d'exclamation, surprise du mouvement de Kuvira. Celle-ci en profita pour lui passer devant dans le jeu.

\- Tu rêves Kuvira.

Les sourcils froncés à cause de sa concentration intense, Opal lui repassa devant quelques instants plus tard.

Kuvira tenta à nouveau de pousser Opal, cependant cette fois-ci la plus jeune tint bon et lui répondit même en poussant son épaule à son tour. Kuvira essaya plus fort faisant rire Opal qui se mit debout pour finir sa course.

L'avatar d'Opal passa la ligne d'arrivée en premier, une fois encore.

Un gémissant dépité s'échappa des lèvres de Kuvira tandis que l'autre femme posa sa manette sur la table basse.

\- Tu as triché ! J'arrive pas à y croire. Tu n'as même pas réussi à gagner en plus.

Un grognement sortit de la gorge de Kuvira pour toute réponse et Opal rit à nouveau. Malgré sa déception le rire de la jeune femme était communicatif et Kuvira la rejoignit. Elle aimait voir Opal ainsi ses mains sur son ventre, les yeux brillants et les joues rouges d'avoir trop rit.

\- Je dois admettre ma défaite.

Fière d'elle-même Opal se rassit à ses côtés.

\- Si tu veux on peut jouer à autre chose.

\- Non, je dois m'améliorer si je veux te battre un jour.

Hochant la tête, un sourire toujours sur les lèvres reprit sa manette. Kuvira lui jeta un coin d'œil heureux. Elle aimait ces après-midi en compagnie d'Opal. Elle les chérissait plus que tout.

Être avec Opal la remplissait de joie. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti cela auparavant, jamais comme cela. Elle aimait être avec Baatar Jr. quand elle était plus jeune et elle recevait toujours ses appels avec plaisir. Elle aimait danser, être avec les autres danseurs de la trouve. La plupart de ses meilleurs souvenirs venaient de la troupe cependant rien ne pouvait se comparer avec les sentiments heureux qu'elle ressentait autour d'Opal.

Kuvira n'était pas sûre de comprendre tout à fait cette unique affection qu'elle avait pour Opal, mais elle s'en moquait pour le moment. Comme pour ses rêves sur la jeune femme, elle poussait ces pensées au fond de son esprit préférant savourer les moments qu'elle avait avec Opal.

Après de nombreuses parties, où Kuvira en gagna deux, si elle était honnête avec elle-même elle était presque certaine qu'Opal avait fait exprès de tomber dans le vide la faisant ainsi passer la ligne d'arrivée en premier, les deux jeunes femmes mangèrent ensemble. Opal rentra chez elle peu de temps après, elle avait une livraison le lendemain et devait se lever tôt. Kuvira lui assura de passer la voir en rentrant de sa journée de cours pour voir les nouvelles fleurs qu'elle allait avoir.

Comme il faisait beau, beaucoup de nouvelles fleurs étaient en vente et Kuvira aimait regarder Opal lui parler avec enthousiasme de ses nouvelles acquisitions. Evidemment le fait qu'elle était magnifique avec ses yeux brillants et ses mains qui bougeaient dans toutes les directions pouvait aussi expliquer son envie d'entendre la fascinante histoire des marguerites d'Omashu.

Le lendemain lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, une fois qu'elle avait vu Opal comme compris, une voix l'interpella, faisant tendre son corps désagréablement.

\- Kuvira, juste la femme qu'on cherchait.

Elle se tourna pour voir au coin d'une rue une personne qu'elle aurait juré et souhaité ne plus revoir de toute sa vie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Yeo ?

L'homme sortit de l'ombre et Kuvira se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul. Ray était à ses côtés. Kuvira serra la mâchoire en les voyant tous les deux.

\- Kuvira... Enfin, tu sais très bien pourquoi on est là.

Yeo avec ses cheveux gris et ses yeux de vipères la regardait avec malice. Kuvira savait qu'elle pourrait se charger rapidement de lui si elle le voulait, cependant la présence de Ray à ses côtés changeait la donne. Il était tout aussi costaud que Yeo était mince.

\- Tu nous dois de l'argent ma chérie.

Kuvira se tendit encore plus en entendant le surnom affectueux de l'homme vil.

\- Je ne vous dois rien.

Ray restait en retrait, mais elle se doutait qu'au moindre mouvement suspect il allait intervenir. Yeo fit un pas de plus vers tout en gardant son sourire.

\- Permets moi de te contredire.

\- J'ai arrêté de venir. Ce n'était pas interdit que je sache...

\- Tu nous a fait perdre beaucoup d'argent.

\- Je n'y suis pour rien si vous avez annoncé à tout le monde ma venue. A aucun moment je n'ai dit que je serai là. Vous n'aviez pas qu'à prendre des paris.

Yeo s'approcha d'un air menaçant.

\- Tu m'as mit dans la merde Kuvira, quelqu'un va devoir payer et c'est toi qui va payer ma chérie. 50 000 yuans Kuvira, voilà ce que ton départ va te coûter.

\- Il en est hors de question !

Yeo se mit à rire et Kuvira frissonna en entendant cet étrange son.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix Kuvira.

L'homme était toujours en train de rire et Kuvira vit sa chance. Elle attrapa Yeo par le col et le jeta contre le mur. Ray s'approcha pour lui venir en aide mais il s'arrêta en voyant que Kuvira avait posé une lame sous le cou de son supérieur. Finalement elle était soulagée de prendre toujours avec elle le petit canif que lui avait offert Baatar Jr. à la fin de ses études.

\- Tu te trompes Yeo. Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire je te laisse vivre et...

\- Kuvira ?

Non. Non. Non. Non. Pas cela.

Sa main se serra autour du poignet du fin couteau qu'elle avait toujours sur elle.

\- Kuvira ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Du coin de l'œil elle vit Opal, dans sa robe jaune, l'image même de l'innocence, la regarder avec incompréhension.

Yeo sous sa lame quant à lui sourit, comme si on venait de lui offrit le cadeau de ses rêves, ce qui inquiétait grandement Kuvira. Elle comprit rapidement qu'elle perdait son avantage.

Il fallait qu'elle parte le plus rapidement possible pour éloigner Opal de ces deux hommes.

\- Ce n'est rien.

Kuvira retira sa lame tandis que Yeo la regardait, son sourire malicieux était de retour à son plus grand désespoir.

\- Rentrons.

Elle se tourna vers Opal et la posa sa main sur son bras en la tirant pour qu'elles se mettent en route. Son corps entier brûlait de colère et de peur.

\- Ce n'est pas fini Kuvira. On aura ces 50 000 yuans.

Opal se tourna et sa main sur son bras se resserra.

\- On y va Opal.

Elle continua d'entraîner Opal le plus loin possible de Yeo et Ray. Pour son plus grand soulagement l'autre jeune femme se laissa emmener sans poser insister.

\- Kuvira ? Est-ce que tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas ?

Kuvira soupira. Elle ne voulait pas que cela se passe comme cela. Cela n'était pas censé arriver. Opal et sa famille ne devaient pas savoir ce qu'elle avait fait l'an dernier.

Cela n'était pas censé arriver !

\- Kuvira !

Malheureusement Opal ne semblait pas vouloir en découdre. Elle pouvait le lire dans ses yeux. Kuvira commença à faire les cents pas dans l'appartement d'Opal. Elle regarda par la fenêtre un instant pour s'assurer que Yeo et Ray n'étaient pas dans les alentours.

\- Kuvira ! Pourquoi tu avais un couteau ? Pourquoi te leur doit de l'argent ?

Kuvira se passa la main sur son visage avant de retourner vers Opal qui la regardait avec inquiétude. Toute la résignation de Kuvira s'envola en la voyant ainsi.

\- L'an dernier... C'était un accident mais j'ai... Certains soirs je faisais du free fight.

\- Mais c'est illégal ! Un accident ? Comment ça un accident ?

\- J'étais dans un bar et il y a eu une bagarre. Je m'en suis bien sortie et des mecs m'ont repéré. Alors ils m'ont invité à venir.

\- Mais pourquoi tu y es allée ?

L'incompréhension était visible sur le visage d'Opal et un autre soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Kuvira.

\- J'étais curieuse je suppose et... Il y avait l'attrait de l'argent facile.

\- Mais pourquoi tu avais besoin d'argent ? Tu as une bourse, tu avais gagné de l'agent et ma mère...

\- Voilà pourquoi Opal ! Je ne peux pas compter sur ta mère pour toujours. J'avais besoin de m'occuper de moi. J'avais presque tout dépensé, le loyer avait augmenté et je voulais vraiment m'acheter une moto. C'était l'histoire d'un petit moment une fois que j'ai eu l'argent je suis partie.

\- Mais alors pourquoi ils te demandent de l'argent ?

Kuvira baissa les yeux, honteuse. Elle avait été stupide de penser qu'elle pourrait partir aussi facilement.

\- Les paris font gagner beaucoup d'argent aux organisateurs et leurs associés. Il y avait beaucoup de yuans en jeu à chacun de mes combats. Quand j'ai arrêté de venir... Ils ont perdu beaucoup.

\- Mais à quoi tu pensais Kuvira ? Du free fight vraiment ? Tu aurais pu être gravement blessée et on ne l'aurait jamais su ! Si maman apprenait ça elle deviendrait folle, c'est autant dangereux qu'illégal.

Les bras de Kuvira se croisèrent sur son torse tandis que son visage se fermait.

\- Je peux m'occuper de moi.

\- Oui et on voit comment ça s'est passé.

Le ton rageur d'Opal fit reculer Kuvira d'un pas tant elle ne s'y attendait pas. Elle n'avait jamais vu l'autre jeune femme ainsi, ses joues étaient rouges de colère et ses yeux brillaient dangereusement.

\- Maintenant tu vas arrêter de faire ta crise de rébellion et demander à ma mère les 50 000 yuans qu'ils veulent et...

\- Non ! Ta mère ne doit pas savoir, je ne veux pas qu'elle m'aide c'est à moi de...

\- Et où vas-tu trouver 50 000 yuans Kuvira ?

\- Je trouverai bien.

Les épaules d'Opal s'affaissèrent un instant.

\- Kuvira, laisse-nous t'aider. 50 000 yuans ce n'est pas une si grande somme pour nous et...

\- Non Opal ! Je m'en occupe. Reste en dehors de cette histoire.

Pensant, ou plutôt souhaitant, que la conversation était finie Kuvira sortit de l'appartement d'Opal sans se retourner. Elle allait trouver une solution. Elle vendrait sa moto et se trouverait un travail à faire en parallèle avec ses études. Elle trouvera bien, car malheureusement quelque chose lui disait que cette histoire avec Yeo n'était pas finie. Pour le moment elle allait attendre, s'ils voulaient vraiment cet argent ils reviendraient la voir.

Là elle pourrait peut-être négocier.

Trois semaines passèrent sans qu'elle ne revoit Yeo ou Ray ce qui était assez étrange. Elle pensait qu'ils se manifesteraient. Peut-être qu'ils avaient trouvé une autre personne sur qui se faire de l'argent, se disait-elle avec soulagement. Ce répit était le bienvenu car si elle ne les revit pas, Opal semblait tout faire pour l'éviter. Elle ne l'invitait plus à venir manger chez elle et les quelques fois où elles se croisèrent dans le couloir Opal se dépêchait de s'enfuir sans croiser son regard.

Leur dernière conversation avait été houleuse et Kuvira comprenait qu'Opal devait traiter beaucoup d'informations par rapport à elle, cependant cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir triste de son éloignement. Kuvira voulait faire le premier pas vers l'autre jeune femme mais elle voulait être certaine de Yeo et Ray en avait réellement fini avec elle avant de faire quoi que se soit.

Un appel téléphonique changea ses plans.

Kuvira raccrochait tout juste le téléphone qu'elle était en route vers l'appartement d'Opal avec fureur. Elle frappa fortement à la porte et Opal lui ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard. N'attendant pas l'invitation Kuvira rentra chez Opal en la poussant à l'intérieur.

\- Kuvira mais qu'est-ce que...

\- Je viens d'avoir Suyin au téléphone et tu sais ce qu'elle vient de me dire ? Que tu avais retiré 50 000 yuans de ton compte la semaine dernière !

Une ombre rouge passa sur les joues d'Opal mais elle resta droite face à elle.

\- Tu parles de mes relevés avec ma...

\- Ce n'est pas la question Opal !

L'agressivité de Kuvira sembla la désarçonner un instant. Un instant seulement, car la seconde suivante elle lui répondit avec fougue.

\- Oui ? Et alors ? Je n'allais te laisser te débrouiller toute seule dans...

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide !

\- Si tu en avais besoin ! Tu es juste trop têtue et trop fière pour le voir.

Opal était proche de crier mais Kuvira aussi.

\- Alors c'est ça hein ? Tu voulais aider l'orpheline pour...

\- Merde Kuvira ça n'a rien à voir ! Tu n'es pas seule dans cette histoire ! Si je t'ai aidée c'est parce qu'on est une famille ! Et c'est ce qu'on fait en famille on s'aide !

Kuvira se sentit déstabilisée, une foule d'émotion déferla sur elle et elle ne sut quoi répondre. Elle pouvait l'air suppliant d'Opal et soudain ce fut trop pour elle. Elle se retourna et claqua sa porte d'Opal en partant. Elle sentait sa respiration erratique et son cœur battant rapidement dans sa poitrine. Elle voulait partir loin d'Opal, tant ses émotions étaient en vrac dans son esprit. Elle se changea rapidement et sortit de son appartement pour aller courir. Elle avait besoin de se défouler et courir semblait être la parfaite solution pour le moment.

Pendant qu'elle courait son esprit rejouait sans cesse les dernières paroles d'Opal.

Une famille.

Elle faisait partit d'une famille.

Elle le savait. Suyin, Baatar et leurs enfants l'avaient recueillie mais elle avait encore du mal à comprendre pourquoi. Pourquoi des gens comme eux, qui avaient déjà tout, pourquoi ils voudraient d'une fille sans parents comme elle ? Pourquoi perdre du temps et de l'argent ?

Kuvira refoula ses larmes.

Pour le moment elle se sentait perdue. Opal n'avait pas voulu mal faire, elle le savait mais cela la mettait face à ses insécurités. Qu'allait dire Suyin quand elle l'apprendrait ? Et si elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'était qu'une fille de droguées et qu'elle ne valait plus la peine ? Et si elle décidait qu'elle ne voulait plus la peine ? Et si... Et si...

Des scénarios de plus en plus horrible se créaient dans la tête de Kuvira alors qu'elle accélérait sa course.

Une famille.

Une famille qu'elle avait voulu contourner, une famille dont elle avait eu envie de s'affranchir quand elle avait été dans le besoin, une famille qu'elle ne pensait pas avoir entièrement accepté... Pourtant maintenant que la possibilité de la voir l'envoler loin d'elle, elle avait peur. Peur de les perdre.

Et Opal dans tout cela. Opal qui était venue à son aide dans le dos de Suyin.

Les poings de Kuvira se serrèrent de colère en imaginant Opal parler avec Yeo et Ray sans qu'elle ne le sache. Cela aurait pu vraiment mal se terminer. Elle chassa les images d'Opal subissant les coups de Ray. Elle avait mis Opal en danger inconsciemment. Ce n'était pas acceptable. En plus de cela Opal s'était jetée elle-même dans la gueule du loup alors qu'elle savait que les hommes faisaient partit d'une activité illégale.

Elle était en colère contre elle-même mais aussi contre Opal.

Cette fois-ci ce fut elle qui décida d'ignorer Opal pour les prochains jours. Elle ne répondit à aucun de ses messages ni quand elle venait frapper à sa porte pour lui parler.

Kuvira avait besoin de faire le tri dans ses sentiments car malgré tout, malgré sa colère ses nuits étaient toujours peuplées d'Opal et son corps.

Cela n'aidait en rien.


	5. Chapter 5

Kuvira attendait patiemment sa commande dans son fast-food préféré.

\- Merde.

Elle tourna ses yeux vers l'homme à ses côtés qui regardait la télévision au coin du restaurant. Les images montraient des bâtiments qui semblaient être détruits suite à une sorte d'explosion. Les titres qui défilaient en dessous des vidéos lui donnèrent raison.

Soudain la respiration de Kuvira se coupa. Elle connaissait l'endroit. C'était le quartier du magasin d'Opal.

Elle sortit rapidement son téléphone pour l'appeler. Elle fut renvoyée sur la boite vocale, les quatre appels qu'elle essaya. Sans attendre elle courut jusqu'à sa moto et démarra en trombe en direction du quartier où avait eu lieu l'explosion.

Que s'était-il passé ?

Où était Opal ?

Pourquoi ne répondait-elle à son téléphone ?

Tandis qu'elle accélérait dans les rues une terreur inconnue s'empara d'elle. Ses muscles étaient tendus et elle allait toujours de plus en plus vite. Il devait y avoir une explication au fait qu'elle ne répondait pas. C'était certain. Opal ne pouvait pas... Elle ne pouvait...

Kuvira refusa de penser plus loin.

Opal était en vie. Elle était en vie et elle allait s'excuser pour l'avoir ignorée ces derniers jours.

En arrivant sur les lieux de l'incident elle vit des voitures de polices un peu partout. Elle se gara et jeta son casque hors de sa tête avant de courir vers la petite foule qui venait de se former. Ses yeux parcoururent toute la scène, un bâtiment au loin semblait avoir été soufflé par l'explosion, des débris étaient partout dans la rue et des ambulanciers s'occupaient des blessées.

Le cœur de Kuvira se serrait à chaque seconde, ne voyant pas Opal.

Ses yeux tombèrent ensuite sur Lin, la sœur de Suyin qui parlait à une femme brune qui lui tournait le dos. Elle était enveloppée dans une couverture de survie. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Lin lui offrit un sourire tandis que sa main se posait sur l'épaule de la blessée.

Cette dernière se retourna elle et Kuvira lâcha le souffle qu'elle tenait depuis qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à avoir Opal au téléphone.

Opal se leva et courut vers elle. Elle en fit de même et attrapa Opal qui se jeta dans ses bras. Kuvira la serra contre elle avec force, oubliant qu'elle pourrait lui faire mal. Elle avait besoin de sa sentir vivante contre elle. Opal se mit à pleurer et elle la tint encore plus fort. Kuvira enfouit son visage dans le cou de l'autre femme. Elle sentait la poussière et une odeur qui était typiquement elle.

Kuvira ne se souvenait d'avoir pleuré que deux fois dans sa vie.

Quand elle avait découvert le corps sans vie de ses parents et la première nuit qu'elle avait passé dans la maison des Beifong. Suyin l'avait amenée dans sa nouvelle chambre et lui dit qu'ils étaient leur nouvelle famille et qu'ils allaient prendre soin d'elle. Elle avait pleuré dans les bras de Suyin pendant de longues minutes.

La troisième fois fut donc quand elle eut Opal contre elle alors qu'elle avait cru ne jamais la revoir. C'était des larmes de soulagement. Celles d'Opal semblaient plus désespérée car elle sentait les sanglots contre sa poitrine.

Kuvira garda Opal dans ses bras aussi longtemps qu'il ne lui fallut pour qu'elle arrête de pleurer. Kuvira passa ses mains dans le dos d'Opal pour la rassurer puis elle se détacha d'elle.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Opal hocha la tête en silence. Kuvira chassa les larmes de l'autre jeune femme puis la garda contre elle en voyant Lin qui s'approchait d'elle.

\- Je la raccompagne.

Lin hocha la tête avec raideur.

\- Parfait. N'oublie pas d'appeler Suyin.

Après un autre hochement de tête Kuvira entraîna Opal jusqu'à sa moto. La sensation du corps d'Opal dans son dos pendant qu'elle rentrait fut réconfortant. Elle pouvait la sentir.

Opal était là.

Vivante.

Le silence d'Opal était légèrement inquiétant mais compréhensible. Kuvira la fit rentrer chez elle avec le double de clé qu'elle avait toujours sur elle.

\- Tu peux aller te doucher, je m'occupe du repas.

Opal, les yeux rouges et toujours dans le vague, ne lui répondit pas, ne la taquina pas sur ses compétences culinaires, elle se contenta de s'éloigner dans sa chambre. Kuvira sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant l'air perdu de l'autre femme. En sortant son téléphone elle vit de nombreux appels en absence de la part de Suyin. Elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps avant de l'appeler. Elle passa les prochaines minutes à rassurer Suyin sur l'état d'Opal et lui promit que sa fille l'appelait une fois qu'elle aurait fini sa douche.

Quand elle retourna dans la cuisine Kuvira vit qu'Opal avait dû à nouveau pleurer dans la douche. Opal se touchait la manche avec nervosité, en réponse Kuvira ouvrit ses bras et Opal comprit l'invitation. Elle vint se blottir rapidement dans ses bras à nouveau. Kuvira lui caressa tendrement les cheveux en se demandant ce qu'avait vu et vécu Opal. Maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle était vivante elle se demandait ce qu'il s'était passé pour Opal. Elle pensa brièvement à Bolin. Même s'il avait visiblement envie de plus qu'une amitié avec Opal, c'était quelqu'un de bien et elle ne voulait qu'il lui soit arrivé quoi que ce soit.

Un soupir de soulagement déchapa des lèvres d'Opal et Kuvira ne put retenir un sourire.

\- Suyin aimerait que tu la rappelles.

La main d'Opal se tendit vers le téléphone de Kuvira qui était posé sur le comptoir de la cuisine et composa le numéro sa mère sans quitter les bras de la plus âgée.

Kuvira entendit Suyin répondre à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Maman.

Entendre à nouveau la voix d'Opal fit le plus grand bien à Kuvira. Elle ferma les yeux en écoutant doucement la conversation entre Opal et sa mère.

\- Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Je suis tellement soulagée. J'ai eu si peur. Tu ne répondais pas...

\- Mon téléphone est resté dans la boutique sous les débris.

Les débris... Kuvira comprit que la boutique d'Opal avait donc était touchée par l'explosion.

\- Oh ma chérie... Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Je peux...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas maman Kuvira est avec moi.

La force dans la déclaration d'Opal coupa le souffle de Kuvira. Elle ne lui avait pas parlé depuis des jours et pourtant Opal avait toujours confiance en elle.

\- Je sais, je sais. Je suis heureuse de la savoir avec toi.

Une boule dans la gorge de Kuvira se forma en entendant la même confiance dans la voix de Suyin. En réponse elle sera Opal un peu plus contre elle.

\- On viendra avec ton père demain pour te voir et on verra pour l'état de la boutique d'accord ?

\- Oui.

\- Repose toi bien et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit on est là.

\- Ça ira maman. Merci.

La mère et la fille se saluèrent et Opal reposa le téléphone sur le comptoir.

\- Je suis tellement désolée Kuvira.

Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi l'autre femme s'excusait.

\- Je ne voulais pas que ça bousille tout entre nous. Je voulais seulement t'aider.

Opal parlait des 50 000 yuans, comprit-elle.

\- Quand j'étais sous le comptoir j'ai eu tellement peur de mourir et que les choses n'aient pas été réglées entre nous.

\- Opal non... C'est moi qui ai mal réagit. C'est moi qui suis désolée. J'ai eu si peur moi aussi. N'en parlons plus, c'est fait.

Opal se blottit encore plus contre elle.

\- Tu peux rester ?

La petite voix incertaine d'Opal brisa le cœur de Kuvira.

\- Bien sûr.

Kuvira s'écarta et posa ses lèvres sur le front d'Opal.

\- Je vais commander à manger.

En attendant que leur nourriture arrive elles se dirigèrent vers le canapé.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Non. Non, pas aujourd'hui. Demain mes parents vont me poser des milliers de questions. Ce soir je veux juste...

\- Je comprends, regardons la télé alors.

\- Pas les informations.

Kuvira se douta qu'elle ne voulait pas tomber sur les images du drame auquel elle avait assisté. Elles s'assirent en silence et Opal se pencha contre elle à nouveau tandis que Kuvira trouva le dessin animé que la plus jeune avait regardé quand elle avait eu la gueule de bois. Elle supposa qu'elle aimait regarder ce genre de divertissement quand elle était fatiguée. Du coin de l'œil elle vit Opal sourire et cela lui réchauffa le cœur.

Lorsque le livreur arriva enfin Kuvira se rendit compte qu'elle était affamée. Opal mangea peu mais assez pour ne pas trop inquiéter Kuvira pour autant.

\- Tu as le numéro de Korra non ?

Finissant ses pattes Kuvira hocha la tête.

\- Tu peux lui envoyer un message pour lui dire que je vais bien ? Elles ont dû s'inquiéter et Bolin aussi.

\- Il n'était pas là ?

\- Non, je l'ai laissé partir plus tôt pour le week-end.

Sachant qu'Opal ne voulait pas tout à fait en parler maintenant Kuvira n'insista pas et envoya un message rassurant aux amis d'Opal. Cette dernière reporta ensuite son attention sur le dessin animé qui passait à la télévision.

\- Tu t'endors.

Opal essaya de lutter mais la fatigue eut raison d'elle. Elle se leva puis regarda timidement Kuvira.

\- Tu... Euh... Tu peux rester ?

\- Oui.

\- Je veux dire avec moi, dans mon lit.

De cette phrase, Kuvira en avait rêvé des dizaines de fois mais cette fois-ci c'était différent. Elle pouvait encore lire la crainte sur le visage d'Opal et non la luxure. Malgré tout, elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde.

\- Oui. Laisse-moi retourner me changer et je reviens.

Opal sembla inquiète de rester seule.

\- Je fais le plus vite possible.

Après un autre baiser sur le front d'Opal elle se précipita chez elle pour se préparer pour dormir. Si ses doigts tremblaient légèrement à l'idée de passer sa nuit dans le lit d'Opal, elle fit comme si de rien était. Elle trouva l'appartement d'Opal sombre et elle se dirigea lentement vers sa chambre. Elle vit que l'autre femme était déjà au lit mais elle était assise, ses jambes déjà sous la couverte, un peu comme si elle l'attendait.

Doucement Kuvira combla les derniers mètres et se glissa sous les couvertures aux côtés d'Opal. Celle-ci finit de s'allonger en s'approchant d'elle. Kuvira tendit son bras pour attirer la plus jeune contre elle et à nouveau Opal se blottit dans ses bras avec un moment, le rythme cardiaque de Kuvira frappa douloureusement dans ses oreilles, et chaque muscle de son corps se raidit, puis elle sentit la femme aux cheveux courts pousser un léger soupir et se détendre contre elle, visiblement satisfaite de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Kuvira inspira, pour sentir le léger parfum de shampoing de ses cheveux.

\- Merci Kuvira.

\- C'est normal.

La tête d'Opal se rapprocha encore de son cou et quand elle parla ses lèvres effleurèrent sa peau.

\- Tu m'as manquée ces derniers jours.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Je me sens en sécurité avec toi.

Le souvenir de l'homme dans le bar et d'elle le frappant pour la défendre puis de leur câlin dans la rue où les explosions eurent lieux parcoururent son esprit.

\- Je t'aime Kuvira.

Le cœur bondit dans la poitrine de Kuvira et elle eut l'impression d'avoir des milliers de papillons dans le ventre.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Opal soupira de joie et son corps se détendit tandis que les pensées de Kuvira tournaient à toute vitesse dans sa tête. Elle aimait Opal, c'était certain. La terreur qu'elle avait ressenti plus tôt dans la journée en pensant qu'Opal pouvait être morte en était une preuve irréfutable. Cependant c'était la nature exacte de cet amour qui était encore à déterminer. Kuvira serra Opal un peu plus contre elle en se disant que ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ses sentiments complexes pour elle. Pour le moment Opal avait besoin de son soutien et elle allait lui donner exactement cela.

Le sommeil rattrapa rapidement Kuvira, l'inquiétude l'ayant épuisée plus qu'elle ne l'aurait soupçonné. Elle s'endormit paisiblement, le corps chaud d'Opal contre le sien.

En se réveillant Kuvira se rendit compte que ni elle ni Opal n'avait bougé d'un centimètre pendant la nuit, l'épuisement avait été si intense qu'elles étaient restées à la même place. Kuvira profita quelques minutes de la sensation d'Opal contre elle mais sa vessie se faisait sentir un peu plus à chaque instant.

Quand elle se leva elle fit attention à ne pas réveiller Opal. Rapidement elle retourna chez elle pour aller aux toilettes et se préparer pour la journée. A son retour elle vit que l'autre femme était toujours endormie dans son lit.

Kuvira se servit une tasse de café, se fit un toast qu'elle attrapa et qu'elle mangea en allumant la télévision en attendant qu'Opal se lève.

\- Kuvira ?

Celle-ci se tourna en voyant la plus jeune sortir de sa chambre moins d'une heure plus tard.

\- Comment tu vas ?

Kuvira sourit en entendant la réponse un peu raide d'Opal, l'autre femme n'était pas connue pour être une personne du matin. Elle se leva du canapé pour préparer une tasse de café pour Opal.

\- Tiens.

\- Merci.

Son sourire s'agrandit quand Opal accepta la tasse en s'asseyant bruyamment sur la chaise. Un soupir de contentement s'échappa de ses lèvres après avoir bu une gorgée.

\- Tu veux quelque chose en particulier à manger ?

Opal attrapa une pomme qui se trouvait non loin sans en secouant la tête. Kuvira la regarda manger en silence.

Opal était adorable quand elle était à moitié réveillée.

Une fois qu'elle eut finit de boire son café Opal avait l'air plus alerte. Elle annonça qu'elle allait se préparer pour la journée, sachant qu'elle serait longue avec la venue de ses parents.

Suyin et Baatar arrivèrent en fin de matinée. Opal alla leur ouvrit et sa mère l'attira contre elle.

\- Comment tu vas ma chérie ?

\- Ça va maman.

Pendant qu'Opal et Suyin se tenaient l'une contre l'autre, Baatar offrit une douce accolade à Kuvira. Il prit longuement sa fille ensuite, une fois que Suyin l'eut laissé et qu'elle entreprit d'offrir un câlin remplie de gratitude à Kuvira.

Une fois que leurs embrassades furent terminées Opal et Kuvira emmenèrent le couple dans un restaurant non loin de leur immeuble.

\- Que s'est-il passé Opal ?

Kuvira fut étonnée de voir que se fut Baatar qui posa question en premier, à peine furent-ils assis.

Opal soupira avant de commencer son explication.

\- J'étais en train de faire des comptes de la journée, la semaine était fatigante, je voulais partir un peu tôt...

Étrangement cette information dérangea Kuvira. Pourquoi voulait-elle partir plus tôt ? Elle eut soudainement un mauvais goût dans la bouche. Elle avait remarqué que ces derniers temps, après leur dispute, Opal avait semblé plus fatiguée si l'on s'en fiait aux cernes qu'elle portait et qui n'avait pas tout à fait disparues.

Était-ce à cause d'elle qu'elle dormait mal ?

De toute façon cela ne changeait rien au fait que même si Opal et elle avaient été en bons termes la veille, Opal aurait tout de même été dans son magasin le jour de l'explosion.

Malgré cette explication, Kuvira se sentait toujours mal à l'aise.

\- Et puis d'un coup il y a eu un bruit fort, les fenêtres ont explosé et tout a tremblé.

La voix d'Opal aussi était tremblante et elle regarda dehors, les yeux brillants. Son père posa sa main sur le bras de sa fille qui continua de parler.

\- Je me suis cachée sous le comptoir. Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. Je suis restée sous le comptoir jusqu'à ce que les secours ne me trouvent. Ils m'ont aidé à sortir et Lin était là.

Kuvira vit Suyin souffler de soulagement en entendant le nom de sa grande sœur.

\- Un petit moment après Kuvira est arrivée.

La gratitude dans les yeux de Suyin fit battre furieusement le cœur de Kuvira. Baatar lui offrit un sourire reconnaissant lui aussi. Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête, se sentant encore coupable de la manière dont elle avait agi envers Opal après qu'elle ait donné l'argent à Yeo et Ray.

\- J'ai eu Lin au téléphone ce matin et elle m'a dit que l'explosion était accidentelle. C'était un camion qui transportait des bouteilles de gaz.

L'explication de Suyin rencontra un silence tendu jusqu'à ce que la serveuse ne vienne prendre leur commande. Ils mangèrent dans un silence légèrement plus apaisant jusqu'à ce Baatar ne décide de parler de leur fils aîné. Tout le monde accueillit le nouveau sujet de conversation avec soulagement.

Kuvira se rendit compte que, mit à part les quelques messages qu'ils s'envoyaient, cela faisait un certain temps qu'elle n'avait pas parlé à Baatar Jr. Elle ne l'avait que très peu appelé depuis qu'elle avait commencé à avoir des rêves érotiques sur Opal. Elle se sentait gênée à chaque fois qu'il lui demandait comment avançait sa vie sentimentale.

Après leur repas, Opal conduisit ses parents ainsi que Kuvira jusqu'à son magasin. Maintenant qu'il était en plein jour Kuvira vit l'ampleur des dégâts dans le quartier. Les traces de brûlures étaient visibles au sol et une dizaine de boutiques avaient les vitres brisées, comme celle d'Opal. A l'intérieur toutes les fleurs étaient au sol tout comme les étagères. Certaines devraient être remplacés mais d'autres pouvait être sauvées.

Heureusement le jardin, l'arrière-boutique et la camionnette n'avaient rien eu.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on t'aidera avec ça ma chérie.

Baatar avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille en souriant.

\- Vous avez déjà beaucoup à faire, je sais que vous travaillez sur un gros projet...

\- On trouvera bien une solution.

\- Non, Opal a raison. Je m'en occuperais.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Kuvira qui fit un pas de plus vers les Beifong.

\- Il n'y a pas trop de rénovation à faire avec l'aide de Bolin en quelques jours ça sera fait.

Suyin lui sourit, semblant satisfaite de savoir que Kuvira serait présente.

\- Mais et tes cours ?

\- C'est calme en ce moment et puis je te dis, en quelques jours ça sera fait si on travaille bien.

Ces cours n'étaient pas vraiment calmes, cependant elle voulait vraiment aider Opal. Elle pourrait les rattraper facilement, son sommeil en subirait les frais pendant quelques jours mais elle savait que c'était largement dans ses cordes.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- C'est le moins que je puisse faire.

La réponse désarçonna légèrement Opal et Kuvira espéra qu'elle comprenait que c'était sa façon de s'excuser et de la remercier pour avoir payé sa dette pour son égarement dans le free fight.

\- D'accord.

\- Il faudra peut-être appeler un professionnel pour les vitres par contre.

La remarque de Baatar brisa la légère tension qui s'était formée entre Opal et Kuvira. Cette dernière jeta un coup d'œil à Suyin et Baatar mais fut rassurée en voyant qu'ils ne semblaient pas s'être rendu compte qu'ils venaient de rater quelque chose.

Opal décida de s'occuper de ses fleurs dans le petit jardin et son père l'accompagna tranquillement. Kuvira quant à elle commençait à analyser concrètement l'état de la boutique pour s'organiser dans sa future rénovation.

\- Merci.

L'attention de Kuvira se porta à nouveau sur Suyin qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

\- C'est normal, si je peux aider c'est avec plaisir.

\- Je sais. Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point je te suis reconnaissance de prendre soin d'Opal.

Kuvira se sentit rougir, sachant que certaines pensées n'étaient pas aussi pures qu'elle ne l'aurait dû l'être.

\- Je sais que je la surprotège un peu trop mais c'est ma dernière.

\- Suyin, après ce qu'il vient de se passer c'est normal que tu sois inquiète.

Suyin hocha la tête puis lui sourit.

\- Ça me rassure vraiment de te savoir elle mais aussi je suis heureuse de savoir qu'elle est là avec toi, je sais que tu peux rester seule si personne ne s'occupe de toi.

Avec un pincement au cœur Kuvira comprit à quel point Suyin la connaissait.

\- Oui, c'est bien de l'avoir à côté.

\- Comment tu vas ? Je me souviens que cette dernière année était assez pénible.

La conversation glissa doucement vers les études de Kuvira pour son plus grand soulagement. Elle ne sentait pas à l'aise de parler d'Opal sans trop faire comprendre à Suyin à quel point elle tenait à elle.

Bolin arriva un peu plus tard dans la journée, une fois qu'ils eurent dégager la moitié des fleurs du sol. Il prit tout le monde dans ses bras mais son étreinte la plus longue fut réservée à Opal. Kuvira serra la mâchoire en s'en rendant compte mais elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir, lui aussi avait dû s'inquiéter pour la jeune femme.

\- Korra et Asami aimerait te voir aujourd'hui aussi.

\- Elles peuvent venir manger à la maison ce soir si elles veulent, toi aussi Bolin.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête avec joie et envoya rapidement un message à leurs amies. Kuvira entreprit ensuite avec lui la programmation de leur futur travail en commun. En voyant que tout était sous contrôle, Suyin et Baatar partirent en fin d'après-midi.

Opal demanda à Kuvira de rester aussi pour le dîner. Bolin arriva en compagnie de son frère quant à Korra et Asami elles vinrent avec Naga, le grand chien blanc de Korra. Kuvira resta avec Mako pour la grande partie de la soirée, regardant avec tendresse Opal entourée de ses amis. Elle essaya de ne pas se tendre trop à chaque fois que Bolin touchait Opal, elle avait conscience que Mako était à ses côtés et que son métier lui conférait un sens de l'observation assez développé.

Les amis d'Opal partirent un peu avant minuit, Bolin et Korra ayant visiblement légèrement abusé sur l'alcool. Kuvira aida Opal à ranger et faire la vaisselle dans un silence apaisant.

\- Merci pour tout.

\- C'est normal.

Kuvira et Opal se regardèrent un instant, ne sachant pas comment terminer la nuit.

\- Je devrai aller me coucher, on a rendez-vous tôt demain à la boutique pour tout arranger.

La plus jeune eut un sourire amusée.

\- J'espère que Bolin dormira bien, car il n'avait pas l'air opérationnel ce soir.

\- J'espère bien.

Opal se mordit une lèvre pour empêcher un sourire et Kuvira attendit encore quelques instants, se demandant si elle allait lui demander à nouveau de rester pour la nuit. Voyant qu'un autre silence s'était installé elle décida qu'il était temps pour elle d'y aller.

\- A demain alors.

\- A demain Kuvira.

La voix douce d'Opal porta Kuvira jusqu'à son lit où elle avait toujours un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Comme l'avait prévu Kuvira, réarranger la boutique fut assez facile pour elle, Opal et Bolin. Opal essayait de faire en sorte que les livraisons soient faites, en fonction des fleurs qui lui restait, tandis que Kuvira et Bolin faisait les travaux qui demandaient un peu plus de force.

\- Kuvira ?

Une main se posa sur son biceps pendant qu'elle était en train de viser une étagère au mur. La main d'Opal lui fit prendre conscience à quel point elle était en sueur dans son fin débardeur noir qui moulait sa poitrine et son ventre. Elle tourna sa tête vers Opal qui gardait sa main sur son biceps, elle la sentit appliquer une petite pression avant de la retirer pour lui tendre une bouteille d'eau.

\- Ça fait un moment que tu travailles, tu dois avoir soif.

Effectivement il faisait chaud, même Opal avait les joues rouges à ses côtés et sa respiration était légèrement plus rapide. Kuvira prit avec gratitude la bouteille en plastique et la but d'une traite sous le regard attentif d'Opal. Kuvira cacha un sourire en s'imaginant Suyin lui donner des instructions pour qu'elle soit hydratée et nourrie tous les jours.

\- C'est bientôt fini non ?

Kuvira jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la boutique, il ne manquait plus qu'à Bolin de finir de peindre et un peu de nettoyage mais sinon il était vrai qu'ils en avaient fini. Opal pourra rouvrir sa boutique dans deux jours maximum.

\- Oui.

\- Super ! Je te libère ce soir alors, on pourrait aller manger au coin de la rue pour fêter ça.

Alors qu'elle allait répondre, Bolin prit la parole.

\- Je ne peux pas ce soir, j'ai déjà prévu d'aller voir ma grand-mère avec Mako.

Kuvira porta son attention sur Bolin, qui avait laissé tomber son t-shirt pour travailler torse nu. Elle n'aimait pas les hommes comme cela, cependant Kuvira pouvait reconnaître que l'employé d'Opal était très bien formé et que la vue n'était pas désagréable. Égoïstement elle espéra qu'Opal n'était pas intéressée par cet affichage de muscles.

\- Tu pourras venir une autre fois alors. Kuvira ça te dit toujours ?

\- Bien sûr.

Opal rayonna de joie à ses côtés et Kuvira se promit de tout faire pour ne plus rester loin de la jeune femme comme elle l'avait fait suite à leur dispute.

\- Opal tu as encore de l'eau ?

La voix de Bolin interrompit les pensées de Kuvira qui se remit à visser son étagère.

\- Il y a une bouteille à côté de toi.

Un sourire satisfait de dessina sur les lèvres de Kuvira en entendant la réponse désabusée d'Opal.

\- Ah oui, j'avais pas vu.

Son sourire s'agrandit quand le ton déçu de Bolin lui parvint.


	6. Chapter 6

Kuvira rentrait chez elle, planifiant déjà de se changer pour pouvoir aller faire un peu de musculation dans sa salle de sport, quand du coin de l'œil elle vit Yeo et Ray qui l'attendaient. Son corps se tendit en les voyant et le cœur battant elle s'approcha d'eux.

Que voulait-il ? Opal leur avait donné l'argent qu'ils lui demandaient.

Au fond d'elle Kuvira n'était pas si surprise de les voir, cependant elle s'en serait bien passée.

\- Kuvira.

Le ton doucereux de Yeo n'impliquait rien de bon.

\- Que voulez-vous encore ? Vous avez eu votre argent.

Yeo sourit avec désinvolture.

\- C'est vrai. On a bien eu les 50 000 yuans, j'étais un peu surpris de voir que c'était ta jeune amie qui est venue nous voir pour nous payer.

Kuvira serra les dents, se rappelant qu'Opal avait fait affaire avec l'homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle.

\- Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire un peu de recherche, vois-tu. J'ai était vraiment étonné de comprendre qui elle était et qui tu étais Kuvira.

Ses pires craintes venaient de se réaliser, Yeo savait qui était Opal.

\- J'ai compris pourquoi Opal avait les 50 000 yuans.

Kuvira dut se faire violence pour ne pas se jeter sur Yeo lorsqu'il prononça le nom d'Opal.

\- Une Beifong... Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi toi tu ne pouvais pas nous payer... Enfin, cela n'a plus d'importance. Tu vois à l'origine je voulais les 50 000 yuans de ta part car c'était à peu près ce que tu avais gagné, mais maintenant je sais que tu peux me donner bien plus. Toi ou Opal.

Yeo fit un pas vers elle pour appuyer ses dires.

\- Je veux 200 000 yuans Kuvira.

\- Tu as eu tes 50 000 yuans...

\- Oui et maintenant je veux plus. Tu vas me les donner, si tu ne veux pas qu'avec Ray on aille faire un petit coucou à ta petite sœur. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de voir qu'elle avait de jolis yeux et aimaient particulièrement les robes. Il serait dommage que quelque chose lui arriv...

Yeo d'eut pas le temps de finir que déjà Kuvira l'avait plaqué au mur.

\- Si tu touches ne serait-ce qu'un cheveux d'Opal je te tuerai.

Un sourire vicieux se dessina sur les lèvres de l'homme vil.

\- Alors il vaudrait mieux pour toi que j'ai mes 200 000 yuans bientôt.

Le corps de Kuvira tremblait de rage et elle se demanda si elle n'allait pas régler son compte à Yeo, puis à Ray qui se tenait derrière. Malheureusement elle se doutait que d'autres personnes dans leur entourage devait connaitre l'existence d'Opal. Elle était coincée.

Dépitée elle s'écarta de Yeo.

\- On se retrouve ici dans une semaine, je pense que tu auras le temps d'avoir l'argent d'ici là.

Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, les deux hommes partirent, laissant Kuvira furieuse dans son coin. Presque mécaniquement elle retourna dans son appartement pour se laisser tomber sur son canapé, la tête entre ses mains.

Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ?

Comment pouvait-elle trouver 200 000 yuans en une semaine ?

Elle ne pouvait pas le dire à Opal. Elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter, si Opal savait qu'elle avait été suivie...

Devait-elle finalement en parler à Suyin ?

Que ferait-elle de plus ?

Suyin lui donnerait très certainement les 200 000 yuans sans hésitation. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour sauver Opal mais est-ce que cela suffirait à Yeo ?

N'allait-il pas commencer à faire chanter les Beifong ?

Pouvait-il les faire chanter ? Ou existait-il un moment de les combattre.

Soudain un visage apparut dans son esprit comme réponse.

Lin Beifong.

Le chef Lin Beifong.

Elle était assez proche d'Opal pour l'aider mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle en parlerait à Suyin.

De toute façon c'était la seule solution pour le moment.

Kuvira prit son casque et les clés de sa moto. Il faisait beau et elle pouvait aller à l'université à pied cependant le poste de police où travail Lin était loin et conduire sa moto lui permettrait peut-être d'éclaircir ses idées.

Une fois qu'elle arriva au poste de police elle fut arrêtée par deux agents travaillant là bas, lui indiquant qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir le chef Beifong sans motif valable car elle était en train de travailler. Kuvira s'assit sur une chaise, attendant son opportunité. Elle allait rester ici jusqu'à ce que Lin la voit. Elle était prête à rester des heures au poste de police pour cela.

Son salut vint plus d'une heure plus tard quand elle vit Mako.

\- Kuvira ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je dois voir le chef Beifong, c'est important.

Mako parut surpris mais hocha la tête et lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils marchèrent quelques instants dans les dédales de bureaux et après avoir traversé deux couloirs Kuvira se trouva face à la porte du bureau du chef Beifong. Elle vit Mako hésiter puis frapper contre la porte. Une voix à l'intérieur lui répondit et Mako l'incita à rentrer.

\- J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de la voir.

N'attendant pas sa réponse il fit demi-tour et la se présenter au chef Beifong.

Lin se tenait derrière son bureau, l'air sérieux et visiblement entourée d'un trop grand nombre de dossiers pour une seule personne. Kuvira sentit la tension inonder son corps mais elle prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança pour fermer la porter dans son dos.

\- Kuvira ? Je ne t'attendrai pas.

La voix de Lin ne laissait pourtant paraître aucune surprise. Elle resta sur son siège, attendant que l'autre femme explique sa présence. Kuvira combla les quelques mètres qui la séparait de la chaise en face du bureau de Lin. Elle s'assit avant de commencer à parler, se doutant que la chef n'aimait quand on tournait autour du pot.

\- L'an dernier j'avais besoin d'argent, dans un bar j'ai été mêlée à une bagarre, on m'a repéré et quand on m'a proposé de participer à des combats de free fight j'ai accepté. J'ai fait ça pendant des mois et quand j'ai eu l'argent nécessaire je suis partie. Il y a plusieurs semaines un des hommes qui s'occupe des paris est venu me voir parce qu'en partant ils ont perdu de l'argent. Il m'a demandé 50 000 yuans et malheureusement Opal est arrivée à ce moment. Elle voulait m'aider mais je ne voulais pas de son aide... Je ne voulais pas que Suyin soit au courant. Et Opal étant ce qu'elle est, elle a fait ce qu'elle voulait et elle a donné les 50 000 yuans à Yeo. Le problème c'est que tout à l'heure Yeo m'a trouvée et m'a dit qu'il savait qui j'étais et qui était Opal. Il me demande 200 000 yuans. Maintenant j'ai peur qu'il s'en prenne à Opal à cause de moi. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, car je n'ai pas l'argent et même si je les avais je ne pense pas qu'il va s'arrêter là.

Lin ne l'avait pas interrompue pendant son explication et n'avait pas quitter Kuvira des yeux. Elle se sentit détaillée par la vieille femme et attendit avec anxiété la réaction de l'autre femme.

La chef de la police se leva et Kuvira la regarda bouger. Lin fouilla brièvement dans ses dossiers qui se trouvait sur une table non loin de son bureau. Elle en sortit un et le laissa tomber sur les genoux de Kuvira.

Légèrement perturbée par l'attitude de Lin, Kuvira ouvrit le dossier qu'elle avait sous les yeux. En parcourant les pages elle comprit rapidement qu'il s'agissait d'un rapport sur le combat illégal de la ville. Elle reconnut quelques personnes sur les photos prises par la police.

\- Yeo Vanak, c'est lui qui est venu te voir ?

\- Oui.

Lin soupira et retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

\- Ce dossier fait parti des prioritaires, le réseau prend beaucoup d'ampleur et on a du mal à le démanteler car si on n'a pas tous les noms et toutes les personnes qui gère ce trafic, il va se faire ailleurs.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre.

La chef croisa ses bras en lui faisant face.

\- J'ai entendu ce que m'a dit et je suis d'accord avec toi. Ils n'arrêtent sûrement pas après que tu les ais payé. Ce que je te propose c'est de m'aider à trouver qui sont les dirigeants de ces combats. Je pense que c'est la solution à ton problème et à mon enquête.

\- Tu veux que je retourne là-bas.

Sa voix était défaite, voyant enfin où Lin voulait en venir.

\- Je ne t'obliges en rien, j'aimerai entendre tout ce que tu as dire à pour voir s'il y a quelque chose, un nom ou des visages qui te reviennes et qui ne sont pas dans ce dossier.

Kuvira leva un sourcil.

\- Mais... Je pense aussi que si tu leur dis que tu reviens ils pourraient annuler leur demande car en combattant à nouveau tu vas leur rapporter de l'agent.

Kuvira soupira, sachant que Lin avait raison. A l'origine si Yeo venait toujours la voir c'était parce qu'il voulait avant tout qu'elle revienne se battre.

\- Je serai votre espion.

\- Oui, mais je répète ce que je t'ai dit : je ne t'oblige en rien.

C'était sa seule option, elle le savait. Si elle voulait réellement qu'Opal soit hors de danger il fallait que les personnes qui la menacent soient arrêtées.

\- Non, c'est la seule solution. Je le ferai.

Lin la regarda avec attention et Kuvira parvint à combattre son rougissement sous les yeux intenses de l'autre femme.

\- Je suppose que tu sais te battre ? Si tu as déjà fait.

\- Oui, je me débrouille.

\- Si on veut que tu puisses rencontrer et voir tout le monde là-bas il va falloir que tu leurs tapes dans l'œil.

La remarque de Lin la frappa dans son orgueil.

\- Je suis assez douée pour qu'ils me veillent à nouveau.

Un sourire sarcastique se dessina sur les lèvres de l'autre femme.

\- On verra ça, je vais t'entraîner.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Suis-moi, je vais te donner un téléphone pour qu'on puisse communiquer.

Kuvira se leva et suivit Lin dans les couloirs.

\- Demain soir rejoint moi à la salle de sport de Korra. S'ils te suivent ils doivent savoir que vous vous connaissez, ils ne seront pas suspects. Je t'entraînerai et Korra aussi.

\- Korra ?

\- Oui, elle a entraîné la plupart des nouveaux agents.

\- Je... Je ne veux pas qu'Opal soit au courant.

\- Très bien. Je le dirai à Korra.

Lin la conduisit dans une salle où un jeune homme se tenait derrière son ordinateur, son bureau était rempli de petites figurines et Kuvira comprit qu'il devait s'agir d'un de leur expert en informatique.

\- Agent Ze, j'ai besoin d'un téléphone pour Kuvira.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et se précipita dans une de ses armoires pour prendre l'objet. Kuvira cacha son sourire en voyant l'air apeuré de l'informaticien en présence du chef de la police. Malgré tout, elle-même était un peu impressionnée par l'autre femme, son aura inspirait le respect tout comme ses faits d'armes qui étaient connus de tous.

\- Voilà. C'est un téléphone comme un autre, sauf que j'y ai inclus un programme pour ne pas qu'il soit piraté.

\- Merci agent Ze.

Kuvira prit le téléphone et Lin la ramena dans son bureau.

\- Tu es sûre Kuvira ? Tu peux toujours faire demi-tour.

\- Non, je suis sûre. C'est le seul moyen on le sait très bien.

\- Tu comprends dans quoi tu t'engages ? Tu seras seule. Il n'y a que moi qui sait que tu retournes là-bas. On sera en contact mais la plupart du temps je ne serai pas là pour t'aider.

\- Je peux y arriver. Je ne peux pas les laisser s'approcher d'Opal.

Lin lui lança un autre regard intense puis hocha la tête.

\- Très bien Kuvira. On reste en contact.

La chef la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte puis posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle lui serra l'épaule et la laissa partir. En sortant du poste de police, les mains tremblantes Kuvira rangea le nouveau téléphone qu'elle avait eu.

Lorsqu'elle fut rentrée chez elle Kuvira cacha le téléphone, ne voulant pas qu'Opal y tombe dessus par mégarde. Elle décida ensuite d'aller dans sa salle de sport pour s'occuper l'esprit. Elle voulait être sûre d'être en forme si elle devait s'entraîner avec Lin le lendemain. De plus, elle ne voulait pas croiser Opal maintenant. L'idée de la voir l'inquiétait, elle voulait faire le vide total dans sa tête ou l'autre femme comprendrait que quelque chose la tracassait.

C'était sans compter sur Opal. Elle rentrait tout juste de sa séance de sport qu'Opal vint frapper à sa porte, inconscience de la fin de journée stressante et pleins de chamboulement de Kuvira.

\- Tu viens manger à la maison ?

Le sourire innocent d'Opal serai sa mort. Elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre lui, ni contre le cœur qui battait furieusement dans sa poitrine en le voyant.

\- Laisse-moi prendre une douche et j'arrive.

\- Génial !

Comme convenue Kuvira rejoignit Opal dans son appartement après s'être douchée et changée. C'était affolant à quel point elle se sentait à l'aise dans l'appartement d'Opal et à interagir en silence avec elle. Elle mettait la table, prenant les ustensiles dans les tiroirs et les placards tandis qu'Opal finissait de cuisiner.

En regardant Opal manger tranquillement Kuvira ne put empêcher ses inquiétudes de venir à toute vitesse dans son esprit. Elle s'imagina Yeo ou Ray suivre Opal dans la rue, passer devant sa boutique ou pire faire rentrer un de leur sous fifre dans la boutique et parler avec elle. Elle essaya d'arrêter les images d'Opal effrayée dans un coin alors que Yeo s'approchait d'elle pour toucher son corps.

\- Kuvira ?

Son attention se reporta sur Opal qui la regardait.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, je suis désolée je suis fatiguée.

Les yeux d'Opal reflétaient son affection.

\- Tu as beaucoup de travail ces derniers temps ?

Effectivement les professeurs les assommaient sous une tonne de devoirs à rendre et de cours à apprendre, néanmoins Kuvira était organisée et apprenait vite. En réalité ces cours n'étaient pas du tout la raison de son état or elle ne pouvait le dire à Opal. Avec répugnance elle se contenta d'hocher la tête, mentant ainsi à l'autre femme.

\- Je suis désolée, peut-être que tu n'as pas besoin de m'aider avec les assurances de la boutique.

\- Non ! Non c'est bon ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas compliqué.

Opal hocha la tête en lui offrant un sourire. Après la destruction partielle de sa boutique elle avait des papiers à faire mais elle était perdue dans toute cette administration et elle avait demandé à Kuvira de l'aider. Kuvira avait accepté sans la moindre hésitation. Après leur repas, Kuvira et Opal s'occupèrent donc pendant plus d'une heure des assurances de la plus jeune puis elles finirent par regarder un film. Kuvira s'endormit presque dans le canapé d'Opal, ce fut cette dernière qui la secoua pour lui dire d'aller se coucher.

Encore somnolente Kuvira se leva et attira Opal contre elle. La peur qu'elle avait ressentie plus tôt était toujours présente. Elle déposa un doux baiser sur la tempe d'Opal, elle sentit cette dernière fredonner de joie puis Kuvira s'écarta pour retourner dans son appartement. Elle avait grand besoin d'une bonne nuit de repos.

Le lendemain, après un message de la part de la plus âgée, Kuvira rejoignit Lin dans le petit complexe qu'avait Korra. Korra l'accueillit avec enthousiasme et la conduisit jusqu'à une petite salle privée.

\- Bonne chance !

Kuvira sourit à l'autre femme et franchit le pas de la porte. Lin l'attendait dans une tenue plus légère que son costume officiel. Tout comme elle elle avait un pantalon fin, qui lui permettrait de bouger sans difficulté, et un simple débardeur noir. Kuvira salua l'autre femme en posant ses affaires.

\- Tu es prête ?

Apparemment elles n'allaient pas s'embêter avec des salutations polies. Kuvira la rejoignit sur les tapis qui se trouvait au centre de la petite pièce. Elle vit Lin se mettre en position et soudain la réalité de la situation lui revint en pleine figure.

Lin la regardait avec détermination.

Lin avait beau avoir près de 50 ans, Kuvira pouvait sentir la confiance émanant du corps de l'autre femme. Elle savait qu'elle était meilleure que Kuvira. Un frisson parcourut le dos de la plus jeune, sentant le danger.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle sentit qu'elle perdait le contrôle de la situation.

Lin n'avait toujours pas le moindre mouvement pour l'attaquer et l'attente était insupportable.

Finalement Kuvira céda et s'approcha rapidement de la posture parfaite de Lin. Elle tenta de la frapper au visage, Lin s'écarta, mais Kuvira l'avait anticipé et sans attendre elle jeta son pied pour déséquilibrer Lin.

L'instant suivant Kuvira tomba lourdement au sol et un pied se posa sur sa gorge.

En deux mouvements Lin l'avait rendue plus vulnérable que jamais.

L'adrénaline s'empara de son corps.

C'était exaltant.

Kuvira sourit en comprenant qu'elle allait apprendre beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginée.

Lin s'écarta pour la laisser se relever.

Cette fois-ci ce fut elle qui passa à l'attaque en premier. Kuvira s'y était attendue et contra les premières attaques de Lin avec difficulté.

\- Tu es meilleure que ce que je pensais.

Kuvira leva les yeux vers Lin qui buvait sa bouteille d'eau après leur session. Kuvira leva un sourcil à cette remarque, elle avait fini au sol un nombre incalculable de fois et tout son corps, ainsi que sa fierté, étaient meurtries. Sa seule satisfaction était qu'elle avait réussis à déséquilibrer et surprendre Lin quelques fois. Même si le regard légèrement impressionné que lui donnait Lin à cet instant était tout aussi gratifiant.

\- Tu as beaucoup de potentiel et je pense qu'entre Korra et moi on arrivera à faire de toi une des meilleures combattantes.

Maintenant elle se sentait fière des louanges de la chef.

\- Merci. J'ai hâte d'apprendre ce que tu as à m'offrir.

\- Tu dois te reposer avant tout. Je viendrai avec un entrainement conçu spécialement pour toi. Tu peux voir avec Korra en sortant quand elle est libre.

Quand elle affronta Korra quelques jours plus tard elle se rendit compte que son style de combat était plus proche du sien. Lin était fluide, souple et dans l'évitement, comptant souvent sur la fatigue de l'adversaire pour porter ses coups. Korra était plus agressive et utilisait sa force pour se battre. Malgré tout, Kuvira se retrouva presque autant de fois au sol qu'avec Lin. Parfois elle ne savait ce qui était le plus humiliant, qu'elle se basse botter le cul par une vieille de 50 ans ou une jeune de 20 ans. Même si en réalité elle n'avait quelques années de plus que Korra.

Kuvira rentra d'une journée exceptionnellement calme, quand elle vit Yeo au coin de la rue. La semaine qu'il lui avait donné était passée. Elle inspira discrètement avant d'aller à sa rencontre.

\- Bonjour Kuvira, belle journée n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pas la peine de faire la conversation.

\- Kuvira, ne soit pas si impolie ! Mais puisque tu y tiens passons aux affaires. Tu as les 200 000 yuans ?

\- Non, mais j'ai mieux à te proposer.

\- Je suis impatient d'entendre ça.

\- Laisse-moi revenir. Je peux venir combattre à nouveau et en échange tu laisses Opal tranquille.

Yeo sourit avec victoire, comme si c'était ce qu'il attendait depuis le début et Kuvira se sentit mal à l'aise.

\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais venir.

Kuvira le regarda droit dans les yeux, s'étant attendue à des doutes de la part de l'homme.

\- Tu sais que je gagnais de l'argent là-bas moi aussi, je veux rembourser Opal pour les 50 000 yuans qu'elle t'a donnés et... Peut-être que les combats me manquent un peu.

Cette dernière partie sortit plus sincèrement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Il était vrai que toute l'adrénaline qu'elle avait quand elle se battait pouvait être addictive. Elle s'en était rendue compte avec Lin et Korra, elle avait progressé en quelques leçons avec elle et était assez impatiente de voir si cela avait porté ses fruits. Une petite partie d'elle se sentait coupable de se sentir ainsi, or ce fut cette partie que vit Yeo dans ses yeux car il sourit.

\- Je savais que tu ne pourras pas résister plus longtemps, tu as ça dans le sang Kuvira.

\- Donc on a un marché ? Tu laisses tomber les 200 000 yuans et vous restez loin d'Opal ?

\- Tu as ma parole.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, cela ne sembla pas l'affecter pour autant.

\- Tu as toujours ton téléphone ?

Kuvira hocha la tête, n'étant toujours pas certaine de savoir pourquoi elle n'avait pas jeté le téléphone prépayé qu'on lui avait donné quand elle avait commencé à se battre pour eux, peut-être qu'elle avait prévu inconsciemment d'y retourner. Contrairement au téléphone de lui avait procuré Lin, qui avait un GPS intégré et toutes sortes d'applications, celui-ci était un téléphone simple qui se contentait de recevoir des messages.

\- Merveilleux. Tu recevras un message quand la prochaine date sera fixée.

C'était fait. Elle était de retour dans le free fight.

Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle Kuvira appela Lin pour l'informer que la première étape s'était bien déroulée.


	7. Chapter 7

Kuvira reçut son premier message moins de trois jours plus tard. Après avoir informée Lin du lieu de rassemblement, juste au cas où, elle s'y rendit. Yeo l'accueillit avec enthousiasme. L'atmosphère était exactement la même que dans ces souvenirs, les odeurs, les bruits et même la plupart des personnes. Rien n'avait changé.

\- Kuvira ?

Elle se tourna vers Aimo, l'homme qui l'avait repérée dans le bar. Celui qui l'avait introduite au monde du combat illégal.

\- Aimo ? Je ne savais pas tu étais de retour.

Le jeune homme sourit et Kuvira se rappela l'avoir trouvé attirant. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il devait faire des ravages chez la gente féminine.

\- Depuis un certain temps, j'ai été déçu quand j'ai vu que tu étais partie.

\- Je suis de retour, comme tu veux le voir.

\- Oui et j'en suis heureux.

Aimo l'accompagna jusqu'aux coin où les combattants se reposait. Sur leur chemin ils croisèrent plusieurs personnes et Aimo la présenta avec fierté. Elle fit ainsi la connaissance d'un nouvel investisseur, un avocat de Republic City. Elle le regard avec attention, essayant de mémoriser son visage pour pouvoir le reconnaître plus tard. Elle savait ce que faisait Aimo, il la montrait aux potentiel parieurs et elle le laissa faire.

C'était ainsi que fonctionnait ce monde.

Rapidement vint le moment pour elle de faire retourner dans le ring.

Face à elle se tenait une autre femme, un peu plus petite qu'elle. Pour son retour ils avaient décidé de commencer gentiment apparemment. Kuvira détendit ses muscles et se concentra sur son adversaire. Autour d'elles les parieurs et spectateurs criaient des encouragements.

Dès que le début du combat fut donné l'autre femme se jeta sur elle. Kuvira l'évita facilement, tout comme le prochain coup qu'elle tenta. Elle comprit rapidement qu'elle allait gagner ce combat. Son adversaire était soit une débutante, soit vraiment à un niveau inférieur au le sien. Lorsqu'elle lui porta le coup final, la frappant si fort que l'autre femme en tomba inconsciente, la foule rugit autour d'elle.

Kuvira leva les bras pour célébrer sa victoire.

Oui, elle devait l'avouer, elle avait oublié ce sentiment de sentir forte et adulée.

On lui proposa un second combat, elle accepta sans réfléchir. C'était une autre femme sauf que cette fois-ci elle était aussi musclée qu'un homme. Ses bras faisaient le double des siens. Ce combat fut bien plus long et dur que le précédent. Les bras de Kuvira lui faisaient mal de contrer les attaques de Urey, son adversaire, qui avait quelques fans aux vus des cris dans la foule.

Urey était plus forte qu'elle, tous ses coups faisaient mal. Elle essaya de se rappeler des conseils de Lin, mais l'épuisement se faisait sentir et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à réfléchir clairement.

Son prochain coup fit reculer Urey et Kuvira en profita pour jeter ses dernières forces dans la bataille. Urey semblait fatiguée elle aussi et Kuvira la fit tomber au sol, elle prit place au-dessus d'elle et alors qu'elle allait donner son coup final l'autre femme se rendit.

Le poing de Kuvira resta en l'air un moment, hésitant, finalement elle baissa sa main et se releva sous les acclamations du public. Elle savait qu'elle avait la lèvre en sang et ses poings étaient rouges malgré les bandages qu'elle avait mis pour se protéger. Une fois encore elle leva les bras, victorieuse, et la foule se déchaîna.

Quelqu'un, elle reconnut quelques instants plus tard Aimo, l'aida à sortir pour l'accompagner s'asseoir.

\- Tu étais géniale Kuvira.

Un grognement lui répondit. Elle se sentait exténuée, son dernier combat l'avait épuisée. Elle allait avoir besoin de quelques minutes pour s'en remettre. Aimo ricana à ses côtés et demanda à ce qu'on lui serve quelque chose de frais. Kuvira le prit avec gratitude.

\- Passe voir Yeo avant de partir, il aura ton argent.

Kuvira n'avait qu'une envie c'était de rentrer chez elle, passer sous sa douche et dormir toute la journée. Cependant elle était ici en mission et elle devait se faire accepter au plus vite pour récolter le plus d'information possible. La police connaissait la plupart des personnes impliquées sauf le grand chef, l'investigateur de ses combats. C'était lui sa cible et elle n'avait même pas de nom.

Après avoir traîné dans le sous-sol et avoir discuté avec quelques personnes elle décida qu'elle en avait assez fait pour son premier soir. Elle récupéra l'argent qu'elle avait gagné pour la soirée et retourna finalement dans son appartement. Elle sentait que son corps protesterait le lendemain, heureusement que les combats avaient lieux en fin de semaine pour que les concurrents puissent correctement se remettre.

Kuvira téléphona à Lin pour lui faire un rapport de sa soirée avant d'aller finalement se coucher.

Le lendemain il pleuvait et Kuvira n'avait aucune envie de sortir, préférant récupérer chez elle tout en travaillant sur un de ses dossiers pour ses études. Elle parvint à convaincre Opal de venir la voir que le soir pour regarder un film, ce qui lui permit de rester loin des yeux de l'autre femme. Heureusement elle ne sembla pas se rendre compte qu'elle avait quelques difficultés à marcher ce soir-là.

Ce fut près de deux mois après avoir repris les combats que Kuvira entendit enfin le nom de la personne qui organisait ces événements : Tarrlok. Il fallut un mois de plus pour que Kuvira ait la moindre chance de parvenir à lui.

Cette chance se présenta sous la formes d'une belle femme brune qui étais dans la fin la trentaine.

Kuvira était assise sur un fauteuil après ses combats de la soirée, elle avait gagné les deux. Ses deux adversaires avaient été relativement facile à battre et l'adrénaline de sa victoire coulait encore dans ses veines quand une femme s'assit sur ses genoux sans crier garde.

\- Bonsoir.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Kuvira en entendant le ton charmeur de la femme sur ses genoux. Elle n'était pas la première à s'intéresser à elle ainsi depuis qu'elle combattait, cependant elle était la première à être autant en avant.

\- Bonsoir.

La brune lui sourit et posa son doigt sur l'épaule nue de Kuvira.

\- Tu sais, ça fait un moment que mon frère me propose de venir voir ses petits combats et si j'avais su que tu étais là je serai venue bien plus tôt.

\- Ton frère ?

\- Oui, Tarrlok c'est lui qui s'occupe de cet endroit.

Kuvira fit de son mieux pour ne pas écarquiller les yeux en entendant la réponse de la femme. Elle savait qu'elle avait là une opportunité en or pour en apprendre plus sur Tarrlok. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'était lisible dans les yeux de l'autre femme. Doucement elle posa sa main sur la cuisse de la brune.

\- Tu es satisfaite du spectacle alors ?

\- Très.

Sans attendre plus longtemps la femme se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser, elle glissa sa langue entre les lèvres de Kuvira en gémissant. Kuvira sentait son corps répondre favorablement aux lèvres de la brune. Elle se doutait que c'était une réponse physique après ses combats de la soirée. Peut-être que s'occuper de la sœur de Tarrlok ne serait pas désagréable finalement.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Zaya.

Zaya reprit ses lèvres tout en laissant ses mains toucher le cou et les bras de Kuvira. Kuvira quant à elle fit glisser sa main sous la robe de la femme assise sur elle. Elle caressa l'intérieur de ses cuisses du bout des doigts. Zaya arrêta son baiser quand les doigts de Kuvira frôlèrent ses sous-vêtements.

\- On devrait peut-être aller ailleurs.

Kuvira lui sourit malicieusement puis regarda autour d'elles.

\- Tous le monde est occupé avec les combats.

Les yeux de l'autre femme se mirent à briller et ses ongles se plantèrent dans la nuque de Kuvira. Les doigts de Kuvira continuèrent à caresser doucement sa peau tout en plantant son regard dans celui de Zaya. Elle pouvait voir la respiration de l'autre femme s'accélérer à chaque seconde. Kuvira n'avait jamais fait quelque chose d'aussi audacieux auparavant, cependant elle voulait vraiment entrer dans les bonnes grâces de la femme sur ses genoux car cela pourrait l'amener à finalement rencontrer Tarrlok et rencontrer Tarrlok serait un très grand pas pour la fin de son infiltration.

L'objectif final, de faire arrêter tout le monde pour la sécurité d'Opal était constamment dans son esprit. Elle était prête à faire n'importe quoi pour protéger Opal. Malgré tout, elle était assez certaine de pouvoir faire jouir Zaya à cet instant, sans avoir à coucher entièrement avec elle.

La tête de Zaya tomba sur son épaule et Kuvira comprit ce que c'était, elle lui permettait de continuer. Kuvira retira ses doigts, les porta à sa bouche pour les mouiller puis retourna entre les jambes de la brune.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai les mains propres.

Zaya soupira contre elle puis déposa de fougueux baisers sur son cou. Kuvira passa ses doigts sur le sous-vêtements de Zaya et sentit qu'elle était déjà très excitée. Elle appliqua une forte pression là elle se doutait trouver le clitoris de l'autre femme et celle-ci gémit dans son cou.

\- Kuvira, touche-moi vraiment.

Écoutant ses consignes Kuvira glissa ses doigts sous la barrière du sous-vêtements pour trouver le sexe de Zaya dégoulinant de plaisir. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Kuvira sachant qu'elle en était responsable. Tout en continuant de stimuler le clitoris de Zaya elle se demandait si elle avait commencé à être excitée en la voyant se battre ou plus tard.

Les jambes de Zaya tremblaient et elle l'entendait gémir de plus en plus fort dans son cou. Kuvira savait que l'autre femme n'allait pas tenir longtemps, elle continua à bouger entre les cuisses de Zaya pour lui faire atteindre l'apogée le plus rapidement possible.

Finalement Zaya émit un petit cri en même temps qu'elle fermait ses jambes, en piégeant ainsi la main de Kuvira. Elle se laissa ensuite tomber contre Kuvira pour essayer de reprendre son souffle.

\- Putain.

Zaya écarta légèrement les jambes pour que Kuvira puisse retirer sa main. Zaya la prit et porta ses doigts à ses lèvres pour nettoyer son plaisir. Elle suça le bout des doigts durant de longues secondes, Kuvira ne retenir une forte inspiration et son bas ventre fourmilla à nouveau.

\- Si j'avais su que c'était si excitant je n'aurais jamais accepté de partir avec mon père au Pôle Nord.

\- Quoi ?

Zaya se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau et Kuvira se laissa faire.

\- Dans deux jours je pars avec mon père au Pôle Nord pour quelques mois, je m'ennuyais quand il m'a proposé de venir avec lui alors je pensais que l'accompagner pourrait être amusant.

\- Ton père sait pour les combats ?

Zaya se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

\- Non, il pense que Tarrlok est un fils prodige et qu'il va reprendre son cabinet même si Tarrlok n'a pas montré beaucoup d'intérêt à sa carrière.

Kuvira hocha la tête, elle venait d'en apprendre beaucoup plus sur Tarrlok en quelques minutes que durant ces dernières semaines. Le père de Tarrlok devait être un homme avec un peu d'influence et avait son propre cabinet, mais de quoi ? D'avocats ? Il y en avait beaucoup qui venait voir les combats, c'était plausible mais pas certain. Peut'être un cabinet de médecin ? De kinésithérapeute ? De dentiste ?

\- Zaya.

Les deux femmes levèrent les yeux vers un homme en costume qui était près d'elle.

\- Ton frère veut te voir.

Zaya soupira mais se leva des genoux de Kuvira.

\- C'était un plaisir Kuvira,  _vraiment._

Kuvira lui offrit un sourire timide.

\- J'espère qu'on se reverra à mon retour.

\- Moi aussi.

C'était un mensonge évidement, elle espérait que d'ici son retour tout le monde ait été arrêté. Elle regarda Zaya partir avec l'homme en costume, attendit quelques minutes puis décida de rentrer chez elle.

En sentant l'air frais de la nuit sur son visage Kuvira se sentit soudainement sale. Elle n'avait plus qu'une seule envie c'était de se doucher pour laver son corps, et son esprit, de Zaya.

Malheureusement le destin ne semblait pas de son côté ce soir là. Elle croisa Opal dans le hall dans de son immeuble, il semblait que l'autre femme venait de jeter ses poubelles.

\- Kuvira ? Tu rentres tard !

Kuvira se sentit piégée, elle avait déjà prévu tout un florilège d'excuses dans l'éventualité qu'Opal remarque ses blessures mais elle n'avait rien préparé pour une telle situation, avec Opal la surprenant en rentrant de sa soirée de combat. Dans son malheur, le point positif c'était que ses combats de la soirée ne l'avaient que très peu blessée.

Les yeux d'Opal se posèrent sur son cou et son expression joyeuse se fana. Elle recula d'un pas en baissant la tête.

\- Oh, je vois. J'espère que tu as passé une bonne soirée Kuvira.

Opal lui offrit un discret sourire avant de partir précipitamment chez elle. Kuvira fronça les sourcils devant l'attitude étrange de plus jeune, elle ne comprit sa réaction qu'en se tenant face à son miroir plusieurs minutes plus tard.

Des marques de rouge à lèvres étaient visible sur son cou.

C'était l'endroit qu'avait regardé Opal avant de s'enfuir. Immédiatement Kuvira essaya d'enlever les traces qu'avaient laissé Zaya. Tout en se lavant le cou Kuvira se demanda pourquoi Opal l'avait quittée si vite en comprenant, du moins en partie, ce qu'avait fait Kuvira durant sa soirée. Opal avait pourtant déjà rencontré deux de ses anciennes conquêtes plus tôt dans l'année.

Alors pourquoi cette fois-ci elle en avait été si troublée ?

L'esprit confus Kuvira finit par s'endormir dans son lit, après avoir appelé Lin. Sa route ne recroisa celle d'Opal que trois jours plus tard, un temps incroyablement long compte tenu de leurs habitudes, cependant Opal n'expliqua pas son attitude ou ne revint sur leur rencontre nocturne. Elle se contenta d'agir le plus normalement du monde et Kuvira délaissa ses interrogations, préférant profiter du temps qu'elle avait avec Opal.

Lors de sa prochaine visite dans un des sous-sols de combat Kuvira eut la joie d'être convoquée par Tarrlok, l'homme qui était venu chercher Zaya l'y conduisit en silence. Tarrlok était un homme brun, assez séduisant avec ses cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval et semblait avoir un peu moins d'une quarantaine d'année.

\- Kuvira, bienvenue !

Kuvira hocha la tête et serra fermement la main que lui tendait le chef de l'organisation qui était face à elle.

\- Tarrlok, c'est un honneur.

\- L'honneur est partagé, j'ai entendu beaucoup de bonnes choses sur toi, notamment de ma sœur qui a semblé charmée.

Un peu de rouge tinta les joues de Kuvira, elle se déplaça légèrement mal à l'aise. Tarrlok se mit à rire, un rire sincère mais plutôt inquiétant à vrai dire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Zaya est assez grande et peut faire ce qu'elle veut contrairement à ce que pense mon père.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant d'hocher la tête avec sérieux.

\- Mais je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour parler de ma sœur.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- J'ai demandé à Aimo et il m'a parlé de tes récents combats...

Sa phrase fut coupée par le son d'une sonnerie de téléphone. La posture de Tarrlok se tendit et Kuvira regarda avec un intérêt dissimulée l'homme sortir son téléphone de sa porte pour répondre.

\- Oui ?

Kuvira ne put entendre la voix de l'interlocuteur de Tarrlok mais celle de Tarrlok était ferme et légèrement ennuyée.

\- Bien, je m'en occupe. On se voit la semaine prochaine.

La curiosité de Kuvira était piquée, qui pouvait être cette personne qui rendait Tarrlok, le grand chef de l'organisation si dérangé ? Il fallait qu'elle en apprenne plus.

\- Tout va bien ?

Tarrlok leva les yeux vers elle, comme s'il avait oublié sa présence.

\- Seulement mon associé, tu le rencontreras bientôt.

Un autre associé ?

\- Oh, je pensais qu'il n'y avait que vous.

Kuvira espéra qu'avec un peu de flatterie elle en apprendrait un peu plus.

\- Je gère cette affaire, mais il s'occupe des finances. En parlant d'argent, revenons à notre conversation.

Elle voulait en savoir plus sur l'associé de Tarrlok, elle avait naïvement pensé qu'en rencontrant Tarrlok ce serait la fin de son infiltration, qu'elle n'aurait qu'a en apprendre un peu sur lui, décrire à quoi il ressemblait à Lin et laisser la police faire son travail. Visiblement ce ne serait pas aussi simple car elle venait d'apprendre qu'il existait quelqu'un d'autre. Il fallait croire que ce n'était pas encore finit pour elle.

\- Nous avons de nombreux investisseurs en plus des parieurs qui viennent. Un de nos plus gros investisseurs a un fils et son fils veut s'essayer au combat. Il va venir ce soir voir comment ça se passe et la prochaine fois il va surement entrer dans l'arène. Avec Aimo on pense que ça serait bien qu'il se battre contre toi et que tu le laisses gagner. Comme ça son père et lui seront satisfait et les paris seront contre lui, tout ça nous permettra de gagner beaucoup d'argent et bien sûr tu seras payée en conséquence.

Kuvira n'était pas si surprise d'entendre qu'il existait des combats truqués. Il y avait de l'argent en jeu, énormément d'argent, les magouilles étaient donc courantes. Par contre le fait que Tarrlok lui demande à elle de faire partit de telles affaires prouvait qu'ils lui faisaient confiance. C'était une information très importante et satisfaisante.

\- Vous voulez que je perde contre un amateur ? Vous ne pensez pas que cela va se voir ?

\- Je viens de le rencontrer, il n'a l'air d'un amateur. Aimo pense que tu le battras de toute façon, honnêtement je le pense aussi, mais cela ne sera pas si étrange de te voir perdre contre un mec comme lui.

\- Combien je toucherai pour ça ?

Tarrlok sourit et Kuvira sentit son corps se détendre. Elle pensait avoir bien mené la conversation avec l'homme en face d'elle pour qu'il se sente en confiance avec elle.

\- 80 000 yuans.

C'était bien plus qu'elle ne pensait ! C'était plus que tout ce qu'elle avait gagné en plusieurs mois. L'argent que ces combats devaient brasser devaient être faramineux. Un soupçon d'inquiétude s'empara d'elle mais elle le combattit, elle avait une mission.

\- Je suis d'accord pour 100 000 yuans.

\- 90 000 yuans c'est mon dernier mot.

\- Très bien.

\- Parfait, tu seras payée après ton combat. On se verra avant de toute façon. Tu as encore ce soir pour en mettre plein la vue ou tu peux te reposer. C'est comme tu veux. Les 90 000 yuans seront plus que suffisant pour te couvrir de la perte de cette soirée.

Kuvira hésita, devait-elle se battre ou rester en retrait ? Se battre voulait dire rester en contact avec le public qui l'aimait et qui l'acclamait à chacun de ses combats, même ceux qu'elle perdait, chose qui se faisaient de plus en plus rare. Ne pas se battre lui permettrait d'éviter des blessures et une semaine sans ses bleus qui résultaient de cette activité illégale.

\- Je vais voir.

\- C'est ta décision, tant que tu es prête pour ton combat contre Ilak.

\- Je le serai.

\- Bien.

Tarrlok fit un signe de tête à un homme qui se trouvait dans la salle.

\- Raccompagne Kuvira en bas.

\- Oui Monsieur.

\- Kuvira, on se voit bientôt.

Ils se serrèrent la main une dernière fois puis Kuvira suivit l'homme en costume qui l'amena jusqu'à la grande salle où se trouvait le ring. Kuvira vit deux personnes en train de se battre. Un frisson parcourut son corps en voyant le combat, un jeune homme lui était inconnu. Il semblait bien maîtriser son adversaire, la femme qu'elle avait battue elle-même lors de son retour. Effectivement il gagna quelques secondes plus tard.

Kuvira avait pris sa décision, l'adrénaline pulsait dans ses veines, elle sentait l'excitation, elle se sentait bien, bien plus qu'en journée quand elle était en train d'étudier, en fait ce genre ce sentiment elle ne l'avait seulement quand Opal se tenait prêt d'elle, cependant c'était pour une autre raison... Kuvira s'approcha de l'homme qui s'occupait des combats et annonça qu'elle voulait se battre contre le gagnant.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle se trouvait face à son adversaire. Il ne semblait que très peu fatigué suite à son combat, elle cacha un sourire puis attaqua en premier. Elle le frappa directement à la mâchoire et il recula visiblement surpris de sa force. Il lança la prochaine attaque cependant le combat ne tourna jamais à son avantage et Kuvira en sortit gagnante. Elle profita des acclamations de la foule puis s'éloigna du ring.

Un seul combat était suffisant pour ce soir, elle devait téléphoner à Lin pour lui faire un point sur la situation qui avait beaucoup changé maintenant.


	8. Chapter 8

L'attente jusqu'à la prochaine soirée de combats fut terriblement longue pour Kuvira. Lin aussi était tendue, elle pouvait le voir même si l'autre femme le cachait bien. Ses rencontres avec le chef de la police se faisait toujours une fois par semaine pour qu'elles puissent s'entraîner ensemble. Kuvira avait réussi à battre Lin de temps en temps, mais l'avantage était clairement en faveur de la plus âgée.

\- Je ne pensais pas que ton infiltration durerait si longtemps.

Kuvira regarda Lin qui buvait sa bouteille d'eau après leur session.

\- Moi non plus, mais je sens que je me rapproche.

Lin grogna une réponse et un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Kuvira. Elle avait pris le temps de connaître Lin ces derniers temps et elle devait avouer qu'elle appréciait de plus en plus la chef de police, elle était différente de Suyin et pourtant elles étaient parfois si semblables.

\- Comment va Opal ?

La subite question étonna Kuvira mais Lin continuait de la regarder avec une expression neutre.

\- Très bien. Sa boutique marche plutôt bien et on en a fini avec les assurances.

Lin hocha la tête d'un air appréciateur puis s'étira. Kuvira laissa ses yeux errer sur le corps de l'autre femme et espéra être aussi en forme que Lin à son âge.

Finalement, Tarrlok avait raison, perdre contre Ilak ne serait peut-être pas si étonnant, se rendit compte Kuvira en fin de semaine. Il était bien bâti et semblait confiant face à elle dans le ring. Elle le laissa porter le premier coup et l'évita facilement. Il était visiblement un peu lent, si elle le voulait vraiment elle était presque certaine de pouvoir le battre.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'on attendait d'elle pour ce soir.

Kuvira l'attira et se laissa frapper. Elle grimaça en sentant le poing de son adversaire entrer en contact avec sa mâchoire. Il était peut-être lent, mais ses coups faisaient mal. Elle lui tint tête un certain temps, juste assez pour cela ne paraisse pas suspect puis elle se laissa tomber à terre après un coup dans le ventre.

Ilak se jeta sur elle, s'asseyant sans finesse au-dessus d'elle puis arma son poing. Kuvira frappa le sol pour annoncer sa défaite. La foule rugit autour d'eux et les yeux de son adversaire se mirent à briller. Il abattit son point avec force sur son visage, une fois, deux fois, trois fois jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ne vienne le retirer de Kuvira.

La tête de Kuvira battait furieusement, quelqu'un s'approcha d'elle pour la remettre sur pied alors qu'Ilak saluait avec orgueil le public. Aimo vint l'aider à se relever et à s'éloigner du ring.

\- Bien joué Kuvira, Tarrlok sera heureux.

\- Il y a intérêt, j'ai laissé ce connard me défoncer la gueule pour lui.

Aimo se mit à rire puis l'accompagna jusqu'aux toilettes pour qu'elle puisse se laver le visage. Kuvira vit que son arcade était fendue tout comme sa lèvre. Ce combat allait laisser beaucoup de traces. Elle allait peut-être devoir rester chez elle quelques jours pour ne pas avoir à subir de questions de la part de ses camarades de cours, étrangement cela ne la dérangea pas tant que cela. L'idée d'éviter Opal était par contre bien moins plaisante.

Avant de partir Tarrlok la fit convoquer dans ce qui lui servait de bureau, un vieil homme s'occupa de ses blessures puis Tarrlok lui remit les 90 000 yuans en mains propres. A une époque avoir autant d'argent lui aurait plu, cependant maintenant elle comprenait que Tarrlok, son associé et le combat illégal touchaient énormément d'argent et cela les rendaient dangereux. Il se croyait au-dessus des lois et le chantage sur les proches des gens qui les quittaient sans explications faisaient apparemment partit de leurs instructions pour leurs sous fifres.

C'était inacceptable.

Au début elle avait commencé pour protéger Opal, mais au fil du temps ses convictions avaient évolué. Elle avait parfois parlé à d'autres personnes qui se battaient tout comme elle et certains lui avaient confié qu'eux aussi avaient subi des pressions pour rester se battre. Il semblait que les seules façons de partir c'était de payer une grosse somme d'argent, proportionnelle à l'affinité qu'avait le public pour soit. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi Yeo avait insisté pour son retour, Kuvira plaisir au public : elle était jeune, belle et savait se battre avec fureur.

La tête toujours battant Kuvira rentra chez elle avec 90 000 yuans en poche. Ce soir-là elle rentra légèrement plus tôt que les autres fois. Elle s'était battue, avait perdu puis elle avait quitté l'entrepôt, celui-ci était assez proche de son appartement. Ce fut sûrement pour cette raison qu'elle croisa plusieurs personnes qui se retournèrent sur son chemin, elle devait avoir les stigmates de son combat sur son visage.

Kuvira grimaça en voyant son reflet dans le miroir de sa salle de bain. Elle soupira puis décida d'appeler Lin pour faire rapidement son rapport. Elle avait vu Tarrlok ce soir-là, mais il ne lui avait pas parlé de son associé, cependant elle savait qu'elle commençait sérieusement à entrer dans ses bonnes grâces.

Une fois l'appel terminé, elle se doucha pour essayer de se sentir mieux. Elle ne buvait que rarement, encore moins seule, néanmoins ce soir-là elle attrapa une des bières qui était au frais et prit des cachets contre la douleur. Elle se doutait qu'elle aurait mal à la tête le lendemain.

Finalement Kuvira s'endormit devant la télévision, sa bière à moitié finit.

Son réveil fut brutal. Quelqu'un frappait à sa porte et Kuvira se leva avec difficulté pour ouvrir. Elle était presque dans un état second, encore endormie et son corps douloureux. Elle ne comprit son erreur seulement quand Opal, qui se trouvait derrière la porte, la regardait avec horreur.

\- Kuvira ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivée ?

Opal entra dans son appartement sans attendre et ferma la porte derrière elle. Kuvira ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais ses mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge quand Opal posa ses mains sur ses joues regarder son visage blessé. Après sa minutieuse inspection elle s'écarta en plongea son regard dans le sien puis croisa les bras.

\- Tu es retournée faire du free fight pas vrai ?

La plus jeune semblait visiblement énervée. Kuvira soupira, cela ne servait à rien de mentir à Opal maintenant. Elle hocha timidement la tête. Opal décroisa ses bras et fit un pas vers elle.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

Kuvira fit signe à Opal de sa suivre sur le canapé pour continuer la conversation.

\- Après que tu ais payé Yeo, il est revenu pour me demander encore plus d'argent car il a compris qui tu étais et qui j'étais par la même occasion.

Les yeux d'Opal s'écarquillèrent avec choc et elle porta sa main à la bouche.

\- Alors j'ai décidé de demander à ta tante Lin de m'aider, elle m'a proposée de détruire le réseau de combat illégal en retournant me battre pour eux.

\- Attends, tu veux dire que tu es leur espion ?

\- Oui.

\- Depuis combien de temps ?

\- Trois mois à peu près.

Opal soupira forcement.

\- Je pensais que...

\- Quoi ?

\- Deux ou trois fois je suis venue te voir le soir et tu n'étais pas là. Je pensais que sortait avec des amis que je ne connaissais pas, puis je t'ai croisée l'autre soir et je pensais qu'en fait tu étais avec des femmes...

L'expression d'Opal était complexe à déchiffrer, ses joues étaient rouges et elle n'osait pas croiser son regard.

\- Je rentrais de là-bas, parfois certaines personnes... aiment les personnes ce qui se battent.

\- Je vois.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé de sérieux, c'était la sœur du supposé chef j'avais besoin d'informations.

Les yeux d'Opal étaient brillants et soudain elle se mit à pleurer.

\- Opal ?

\- Tout est de ma faute.

\- Quoi ? Non pas du tout !

Sans la moindre hésitation Kuvira attira l'autre femme contre elle pour la consoler.

\- Ce n'est en aucun cas ta faute, je n'aurai jamais dû commencer à rentrer dans ces combats. Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

Cependant elle était presque heureuse d'avoir commencé, car maintenant elle pouvait tout arrêter et aider certaines des personnes qui étaient dans les combats contre leur grès.

\- Mais tu es de retour là-bas parce qu'ils savent qui on est.

\- C'est vrai, mais je suis bien intégrée maintenant. Je pense que Lin va bientôt pouvoir intervenir.

Opal se détacha d'elle en chassant ses dernières larmes.

\- Tu es blessée.

\- Je sais, hier j'ai dû truquer un combat et perdre. Le mec s'est un peu emballé.

\- Je suis désolée Kuvira.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est pas faute.

Un sourire triste se dessina sur les lèvres d'Opal et Kuvira comprit qu'elle ne la croyait pas.

\- Puisque tu es au courant maintenant, tu veux rester avec moi pour la journée ? Je pense que j'aimerai rester devant la télévision pour me reposer.

\- Tu veux que je cuisine pour toi aussi c'est ça ?

Kuvira prit un air innocent, mais elle était heureuse de voir que sa distraction marchait.

\- Peut-être.

Opal se mit à rire mais se blottit dans le canapé, contre Kuvira.

\- Tu veux quelque chose d'autre ? Des médicaments ?

\- Non c'est bon, il y a un infirmier là-bas qui s'est occupé de moi. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut.

Les deux femmes restèrent toute la matinée ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'Opal ne se lève pour faire à manger. Kuvira en profita pour appliquer de la pommade sur son visage. Elle soupira en remarquant qu'elle aurait des bleus plutôt moches, elle comprenait l'air inquiet d'Opal plus tôt.

\- Je pensais qu'on pourrait aller au spa demain, ça te ferai du bien.

Kuvira sursauta, n'ayant pas entendu la plus jeune arriver. Elle avait récupéré son téléphone dans son appartement et semblait prête à faire la réservation.

\- J'aimerai ça.

Opal lui sourit puis retourna dans le salon avec légèreté.

Aller au spa était une très bonne idée et Kuvira se demanda pourquoi elle n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt.

Kuvira comprit pourquoi elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû accepter le lendemain quand elle vit Opal dans son bikini rouge. Elle faillit trébucher à la vue du ventre plat de l'autre femme. La plupart de ses fantasmes impliquaient Opal et sa robe noire, elle se doutait que le bikini rouge allait bientôt faire son apparition.

\- On peut commencer par le jacuzzi !

L'exclamation d'Opal la ramena à la réalité, elle reporta son attention sur le visage d'Opal, pour ne pas regarder le reste de son corps mais quand elle suivit Opal elle ne put empêcher ses yeux de se poser sur les fesses d'Opal dans le fin tissus rouge. Sa gorge s'assécha et elle s'imagina les prendre fermement en main. Son bas ventre se réveilla doucement à cette pensée.

Se plonger dans le jacuzzi permit un peu de répit à Kuvira, jusqu'à ce qu'Opal n'en sorte et que sur son corps ruisselle d'eau. Ses yeux s'accrochèrent à cette vue avec bonheur, Kuvira réalisa à quel point elle était foutue.

\- J'ai commandé un massage pour deux, il va bientôt commencer.

Kuvira sortit de l'eau une fois qu'Opal s'enroula dans sa serviette. Le massage fut accueilli avec bonheur par Kuvira. Ses muscles furent très certainement heureux d'être si bien traité durant une heure.

\- Merci Opal, j'en avais besoin.

Opal, à nouveau habillée, lui sourit avec joie.

\- Tant mieux.

Kuvira tendit le casque de moto à l'autre femme pour qu'elle puisse s'installer derrière elle. Un sourire heureux se dessina sur les lèvres de Kuvira quand elle sentit Opal passer ses bras autour de sa taille pour le trajet. Leur session au spa les épuisa pour le reste de la journée et Kuvira acheta le repas pour la soirée, voulant qu'Opal se repose autant qu'elle.

Les deux jours suivants elle ne retourna pas dans son université pour ses cours, elle envoya rapidement un message à un de ses camarades ainsi qu'un mail à son professeur pour dire qu'elle était malade et qu'elle travaillerait chez elle.

Kuvira ne rata pas son entrainement avec Lin pour autant. Discrètement elle se faufila dans la salle pour faire face à la chef de police. Lin s'approcha d'elle en fronçant les sourcils. Kuvira allait la saluer mais l'autre femme prit la parole avant.

\- Tu me m'avais pas dit que c'était si sérieux.

\- Ce n'est rien.

\- Si Suyin l'apprends, elle va me tuer.

Kuvira ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement en entendant le ton préoccupé de Lin.

\- En parlant de ça, Opal l'a découvert.

Lin croisa les bras.

\- Tu penses qu'elle le dira à Su ?

\- Non, elle pense que c'est sa faute.

Les deux femmes restèrent silencieuses un court instant puis Lin se tourna vers les tapis. Kuvira la suivit mais Lin prit son sac.

\- On reporte ça à la semaine prochaine, tu dois te reposer.

\- Je vais bien !

\- Ton corps a aussi besoin de repos de temps en temps, je dirai à Korra d'annuler votre séance.

\- Mais...

\- C'est un ordre Kuvira.

Kuvira voulut lui répondre qu'elle ne travaillait pas pour elle, mais elle savait que serait inutile. Lin pouvait être aussi têtue que sa sœur.

\- Allez, viens je t'invite à manger. J'ai faim.

Étonnée la plus jeune suivit Lin. Celle-ci l'amena dans un restaurant du coin, Kuvira devait avouer qu'elle aussi avait un peu faim, leurs entraînements avaient souvent lieux en fin de journée, un peu avant le repas alors elle allait accueillir la nourriture avec joie. Néanmoins Kuvira se sentait assez intimidée de manger en compagnie de l'autre femme emblématique.

\- Si j'ai bien compris tu fais des études pour rentrer dans l'entreprise de Su et Baatar.

\- Oui.

\- Comment ça se passe ?

\- Plutôt bien.

Lin leva un sourcil en entendant sa réponse mélancolique. Kuvira se sentait décortiquée sous l'œil attendit de la chef alors elle décida de développer un peu.

\- C'est long.

\- Il te tarde d'entrer dans le monde du travail ?

\- Oui, j'aimerai un peu plus d'action.

\- Tu n'as pas assez d'action pendant tes soirées ?

Kuvira ne put retenir un léger sourire.

\- Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire.

\- Je vois. Je suis sûre qu'il tarde autant à toi qu'à Su que tu ais fini tes études pour travailler.

\- J'espère.

\- Tu iras vivre vers Zaofu ?

Le corps de Kuvira se contracta à cette idée. Travailler pour Suyin voulait dire travailler loin de l'université et donc trouver un autre logement, un logement loin d'Opal. C'était quelque chose qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un certain temps, depuis qu'elle s'était rendue compte de son attirance pour Opal. Elle appréciait son temps avec la nouvelle voisine, elle aimait leurs petits rituels, manger avec elle, regarder la télévision, se balader dans le parc derrière leur immeuble, aller la visiter dans sa boutique ou parfois sortir manger dehors avec elle ou en compagnie de ses amis. Cependant elle allait devoir le faire.

\- Oui, je suppose.

Lin hocha la tête en silence, Kuvira avait la désagréable sensation d'être dans un interrogatoire et elle n'était pas du côté de Lin pour une fois. Kuvira essaya de détourner la conversation au plus vite en demandant à la chef de lui parler de ses premières enquêtes, cela fonctionna plutôt habillement soit parce que Lin lui permit, soit parce qu'elle était heureuse de parler de son passé avec elle.

Kuvira retourna dans son appartement près de deux heures plus tard. Elle avait passé un bon moment avec Lin finalement. Elle avait été étonnée d'entendre l'autre femme parler autant, mais avait pris toutes les informations que l'autre femme lui offrait sur elle avait reconnaissance.

Lorsqu'elle en parla avec Opal, elle aussi fut surprise de se rendre compte à quel point Lin s'était ouverte à elle.

Plus tard la semaine suivante, Kuvira rentrait chez elle après une autre soirée à se battre, cette fois-ci Tarrlok ne la convoqua pas et elle remporta ses deux combats. Elle aurait pu en faire un troisième, elle se sentait en forme, mais préféra s'arrêter pour le moment. Elle avait regagné le cœur de la foule en mettant k.o ses deux adversaires en peu de temps.

En ouvrant la porte de chez elle elle trouva Opal assise sur son canapé. Elle se leva précipitamment vers elle.

\- Opal ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Quand tu m'as dit que y allait ce soir j'ai décidé de venir ici t'attendre, la dernière fois tu étais assez amochée.

\- Je t'ai dit que c'était parce que j'avais fait exprès de perdre.

Opal sourit devant son air suffisant.

\- Tu saigne quand même. Laisse-moi m'occuper de ça.

Elle fit signe à son arcade qui n'avait pas tout à fait guérit depuis son précédant combat. Kuvira partit s'asseoir sur le canapé en attendant Opal, elle comprit que sa blessure avait dû s'ouvrir à nouveau mais cela n'était pas grave pour autant. Cependant elle se doutait qu'Opal voulait se sentir utile et elle ne voulait pas le lui enlever, de plus être pris en charge par la plus jeune pouvait être apaisant. En attendant Opal elle sentit son corps se détendre.

Une poche de glace, de l'antiseptique, des mouchoirs blancs et un pansement un main, Opal arriva à ses côtés. Elle lui prit délicatement la tête pour commencer à lui nettoyer la plaie. Kuvira ne broncha pas en sentant l'antiseptique sur sa blessure, elle préféra garder son attention sur l'air concentré d'Opal.

Elle était si belle.

Des mains douces la tenait puis posèrent le petit pansement au-dessus de son œil. Les doigts d'Opal caressèrent doucement sa joue et Kuvira sentit un frisson parcourir son dos. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les lèvres d'Opal.

La douceur des mains de l'autre femme, leur proximité et sa fatigue fit perdre sa retenue à Kuvira. Lentement elle se pencha vers Opal en fermant les yeux et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Les lèvres d'Opal étaient encore plus douces que ses mains ou que tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. Tout aussi lentement qu'elle s'était penchée, elle se retira pour voir les yeux d'Opal s'ouvrir. Elle savait qu'elle avait laissé son baiser durer un peu trop longtemps pour qu'il soit considéré comme chaste et innocent.

Le cœur battant elle attendit la réaction d'Opal.

Opal lui sourit tendrement, elle prit les mains de Kuvira dans ses siennes et déposa un baiser sur celles-ci.

\- Tu dois appeler Lin ?

Kuvira hocha la tête, se demandant ce que pensait Opal du baiser, cependant elle se leva pour ranger les mouchoirs pleins de sang. Elle lui tendit le sac de glace pour qu'elle le pose sur ses blessures. Kuvira téléphone rapidement à Lin.

\- Je vais me doucher.

\- Je t'attends, prends ton temps.

Encore dans un état second Kuvira se doucha puis mit ses vêtements de nuit. Elle trouva ensuite avec surprise Opal sur son lit, elle aussi habillée pour dormir.

\- Je peux rester ?

Le cœur de Kuvira bondit dans sa poitrine.

\- Oui bien sûr.

Opal sourit puis se glissa sous ses draps. Kuvira ferma la porte à clé, fit un dernier tour de son appartement puis la rejoignit dans son lit. Opal vint se blottir contre elle une fois qu'elles furent dans le noir.

\- Je n'aime pas te savoir là-bas.

Kuvira la serra doucement contre elle.

\- Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter.

\- Je sais, je comprends mais je m'inquiète quand même. Que se passerait-il si quelqu'un te faisait vraiment mal.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça, ils aiment avoir des chouchous ils ne nous laisseraient pas être gravement blessé, ça ne serait pas bon pour les affaires.

\- Mais s'il y a un accident ? Ou s'ils ne veulent plus de toi ?

Kuvira entendait la grande inquiétude dans la voix d'Opal et son cœur se serra. Elle était touchée par le souci de l'autre femme mais elle ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente coupable et passe ses soirées à l'attendre comme elle venait de la faire.

\- C'est bientôt fini, j'en suis sûre.

Opal ne répondit pas verbalement, elle se contenta de se blottir encore plus près d'elle. Kuvira déposa un baiser sur les cheveux d'Opal pour lui montrer qu'elle était là. Elle sentit une expiration de joie qui s'échappa des lèvres d'Opal. Kuvira ferma ses yeux et s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard, en paix.

Les jours suivants Opal ne lui reparla jamais du baiser et Kuvira n'osa pas commencer la conversation non plus. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait en être soulagée ou déçue.


	9. Chapter 9

_Les fleurs d'Opal_ connaissait un certain succès pour la plus grande joie de tous. Kuvira continuait de passer de temps en temps dans la boutique de fleur pour visiter Opal après ses journées de cours. Ce jour-là il faisait beau et Kuvira était allée travailler avec certains de ses camarades pour un projet. En rentrant elle fit donc un petit détour pour voir Opal.

Une clochette tinta quand elle entra dans la boutique. Il n'y avait personne durant quelques secondes puis elle vit un mouvement qui venait de l'arrière-boutique.

\- Kuvira !

Opal l'accueillit avec son jolie sourire. Kuvira la salua en lui rendant son sourire.

\- Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

\- Je viens pour changer ma fleur.

Depuis sa première visite dans la boutique et depuis qu'Opal lui avait offert une fleur, sa première fleur, Kuvira aimait venir pour la changer quand elle fanait. Cela lui permettait d'avoir une excuse pour visiter la boutique d'Opal. Si elle devait être honnête elle n'avait pas développé un nouvel amour pour les fleurs, cependant elle aimait voir l'air heureux d'Opal à chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans son appartement et qu'elle voyait sa fleur sur sa table.

\- Oh oui ! J'ai de nouvelles fleurs ! Il faut que tu les vois.

L'excitation sur son visage quand elle venait pour une fleur était aussi une des raisons de ses venues.

\- Je te suis.

Opal sortit du comptoir et l'amena entre les fleurs qu'elle exposait. De ses mains fines elle effleura quelques fleurs avant d'en prendre trois.

\- Celle-ci est un tournesol de Ba Sing Se, maman les aime beaucoup. Ils sont plus petits que les tournesols traditionnels qu'on peut trouver ailleurs.

Kuvira hocha la tête, se rappelant d'avoir déjà vu ce genre de fleur chez Suyin auparavant.

\- J'ai aussi des camélias, j'en ai des bleus, rouges, roses et violettes. Sinon tu peux choisir une fleur que j'avais déjà.

Après une légère hésitation Kuvira prit le tournesol qu'Opal avant dans sa main. La couleur des pétales était quasiment la même que celle de la robe que la plus jeune portait en ce moment.

\- Je vais prendre celle-là.

\- C'est un excellent choix.

\- Opal, tu dis ça à chaque fleur.

Opal sourit et ses yeux se mirent à briller avec malice.

\- C'est parce que je les aime toutes.

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de Kuvira.

\- Bolin n'est pas là ?

\- Non.

Le ton brusque d'Opal étonna Kuvira.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, oui.

Une fois encore Kuvira ne fut pas convaincue et fronça les sourcils en signe d'interrogation.

\- Tu es sûre ?

Opal soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux, Kuvira la connaissait assez maintenant pour savoir que c'était un signe de frustration.

\- Ce n'est rien... Enfin... Bolin m'a fait comprendre qu'il voulait quelque de plus chose entre nous que de l'amitié.

Oh.

Ce n'était pas une grande surprise.

Pourtant ce n'était pas non plus une information qui la rendait heureuse.

Bien au contraire.

Impartialement Bolin serait très bien pour Opal, il était gentil, c'était un bel homme, il était attentionné envers elle, il était généreux et travailleur. C'était le parfait petit ami. Suyin et Baatar l'aimeraient sûrement. Les jumeaux aussi, c'était certain. Elle savait  _aussi_  qu'elle était jalouse et qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de l'être. Néanmoins cela ne l'empêcha d'être contrariée.

La mâchoire de Kuvira se serra et son corps entier se tendit malgré tout.

\- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- J'aime Bolin, vraiment c'est quelqu'un de bien.

Kuvira hocha la tête légèrement, essayant de comprendre ce que voulait dire Opal.

\- Mais je ne suis pas intéressée.

\- Pourquoi ?

Elle était soulagée d'une telle réponse, mais elle était aussi curieuse. Elles n'avaient jamais réellement parlé de petits copains ou petites copines. Elle ne savait pas quelles étaient les préférences de la plus jeune. Elle pensait se souvenir d'un petit ami d'Opal dans elles étaient plus jeunes, quand elle ne s'intéressait pas à elle comme cela.

\- Il n'est pas... Je ne l'aime pas comme ça c'est tout.

\- Je vois.

Une légère tension s'installait entre elles et Kuvira n'était pas tout à fait certaine de comprendre pourquoi. Elles furent interrompues la seconde suivante pour le bruit de la cloche de la porte d'entrée.

Une vieille dame entra dans la boutique, s'aidant d'une canne pour marcher. Opal lui offrit un dernier sourire pour se dirigea vers sa potentielle client.

\- Bonjour, je suis Opal. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Kuvira regarda Opal conseiller la vieille dame. Elle comprit rapidement que la vente allait durer un certain temps, la cliente ne semblait pas tout à fait savoir ce qu'elle voulait. Kuvira en profita pour déposer un peu d'argent sur le comptoir pour payer sa fleur. Opal lui offrait presque à chaque fois, elle devait utiliser des astuces comme celle-ci : attendre qu'Opal soit occupée ailleurs, pour pouvoir la payer sans qu'elle ne lui rende l'argent.

En partant Opal l'interpella.

\- On se voit plus tard ?

\- Quand tu as fini tu peux venir à la maison.

Elles s'échangèrent un dernier sourire puis Opal reporta son attention sur sa cliente qui tenait en mains plusieurs fleurs.

Une fois chez elle, Kuvira vit qu'elle avait un message sur son téléphone que Yeo lui avait donné il y a un certain temps. Elle soupira en se rendant compte qu'elle allait devoir aller se battre ce soir. Sa soirée avec Opal était compromise.

Plus tard ce soir-là Kuvira marchait jusqu'à l'entrepôt, habituellement elle ressentait une légère anticipation. Elle était curieuse de savoir qui elle allait combattre ou si elle allait apprendre quelque chose pour l'enquête. Cependant maintenant qu'elle savait qu'Opal l'attendait chez elle, comme elle l'avait fait les deux dernières fois, elle sentait que son envie d'aller se battre avait diminué.

A peine arrivée dans l'entrepôt elle fut rapidement interceptée par l'homme en costume qui l'amena dans les bureaux qui se trouvait au-dessus. Tarrlok était présent et à ses côtés se trouvait un homme, tout aussi grand bien que légèrement plus âgé. D'un simple coup d'œil Kuvira comprit qu'ils étaient de la même famille.

\- Kuvira.

Elle s'approcha avec respect de Tarrlok qui lui tendit sa main, elle lui serra fermement puis se tourna vers l'autre homme.

\- Je te présente Noatak, mon grand frère et associé.

\- Ravi de vous rencontrer Monsieur.

\- De même, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. Vous nous avez permis de gagner énormément ces derniers temps.

Kuvira hocha la tête en lâchant sa main.

\- C'est à moi de vous remercier, vous m'avez laissé en profiter aussi.

Tarrlok jeta un coup d'œil heureux à son frère.

\- Oui, nous espérons que notre association continuera.

\- Vous êtes les seuls chefs ici ou je dois m'attendre à en rencontrer d'autres ?

Kuvira espéra que sa question nonchalante aurait une réponse claire, elle avait besoin de savoir à qui exactement elle avait à faire.

\- Nous sommes les deux seuls, mais je ne suis là que pour ce soir. Je m'occupe de l'aspect financier en parallèle avec mon travail, Tarrlok est celui qui est présent tous les soirs cependant je ne pouvais pas ne pas vous rencontrer Kuvira. J'ai de grands espoirs pour notre futur.

Un frisson désagréable se propagea dans le dos de Kuvira mais elle parvint à le cacher.

\- J'ai hâte te voir ce soir.

\- Merci Monsieur.

Tarrlok lui fit signe que sortir et elle s'inclina légèrement avant de se laisser raccompagner. Rapidement elle se dirigea vers les casiers qu'ils avaient à leur disposition, elle déposa son sac de sport qu'elle amenait si elle avait besoin de se changer à cause du sang et en sortit le téléphone que Lin lui avait fourni, les mains tremblantes et le cœur battant. Elle envoya un message bref en disant à la chef de sa police que dans l'entrepôt se trouvait les deux chefs.

Une réponse lui parvint quelques secondes plus tard, la police allait venir.

Kuvira rangea son téléphone et partit s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils, elle devait agir normalement pour ne pas alerter quiconque. En réalité elle était extatique, ils pouvaient arrêter tout le monde ce soir. La présence de Noatak devait sûrement faire venir du monde. En arrivant elle avait déjà aperçu Aimo, Ray et Yeo.

\- Hé Kuvira !

Elle leva les yeux vers Urey, la seconde femme qu'elle ait combattue en revenant dans le free fight. Depuis elles avaient quelque peu parlé et Urey faisait partie de ces personnes pour qui elle voulait arrêter le réseau. Elle avait deux fils et un mari qui était malade et elle avait commencé pour gagner de l'argent pour eux. Son travail dans une usine n'était pas suffisant.

Urey s'assit sur un autre fauteuil à ses côtés d'un air fatiguée.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Je suis allée aider mon grand-père à couper du bois hier, je pense que je me suis froissée quelque chose.

Urey se massa l'épaule en grimaçant. Kuvira serra les poings, l'autre femme n'était pas tout à fait dans sa meilleure forme et pourtant elle était là. Elle décida de lui parler du spa dans lequel elle était allée avec Opal, peut-être qu'Urey pourrait en avoir envie aussi.

Les deux femmes parlèrent quelques minutes pendant que l'entrepôt se remplissait. Kuvira voulait s'occuper l'esprit le plus longtemps possible pour ne pas pensser à la police qui devait être en train d'encercler l'endroit.

\- Bon, je pense qu'il est temps d'aller s'inscrire pour ce soir.

Kuvira hocha la tête et se leva pour suivre Urey quand les lumières s'éteignirent subitement. Elle sentit Urey sursauter à ses côtés et une main serra son poignet. Des lumières de secours s'allumèrent en même temps d'un grand bruit se fit entendre. Des cris virent d'autres d'elles et des gens se mirent à courir dans tous les sens en même temps d'une fumée se faufilait dans l'entrepôt.

\- Vite, partons !

Urey s'élança vers une des sorties de secours, tout comme d'autres personnes, en entraînant Kuvira avec elle. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur des policiers portant des casques, des gilets pare-balles et des masques pour ne pas respirer les gaz. Urey gardait son poignet en main et fit demi-tour, du coin de l'œil Kuvira vit Yeo qui essayer de fuir aussi. Elle se dégagea de l'emprise d'Urey un instant, elle serra son poing et le jeta avec force sur le visage de Yeo. Il tomba inconscient immédiatement sous la puissance de son coup.

Un policier se jeta sur elle et la fit tomber au sol. Elle se laissa faire tandis qu'il lui liait les mains. Autour d'elle elle entendait les gens se battre pour essayer de fuir, cependant elle se doutait que Lin avait prévu une équipe assez importante et nombreuses pour arrêter tout le monde. Elle avait les informations de Kuvira chaque semaine et connaissait bien les heures d'affluences et le nombres de personnes présentes.

Kuvira fut accompagnée sans ménagement à l'extérieur puis on la força à se mettre à genoux à côté d'Urey. Elle croisa le regard de l'autre femme et pouvait lire dans son regard de la peur mais aussi une sorte de soulagement. Kuvira essaya de lui offrir un sourire rassurant. Elle espérait qu'elle pourrait parler à Lin pour faire en sorte qu'Urey ne soit pas arrêtée et puisse retourner dans sa famille.

L'agitation autour d'eux continua un certain temps, jusqu'à ce que Kuvira aperçoive Mako qui s'approchait d'elle. Il lui prit le bras en silence et la fit se lever.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Kuvira se tourna vers Urey qui venait de parler. Elle lui fit un discret clin d'œil en espérant que cela allait l'apaiser. Mako l'accompagna en silence à travers les fourgons de la police qui étaient présents pour emporter tout le monde. Il lui retira ses liens et Kuvira se frotta les poignets pour soulager la légère douleur.

\- Bon joué Kuvira.

\- Merci.

\- Le chef Beifong t'attend.

Mako l'amena jusqu'à un énième fourgon où elle vit Lin. La chef lui s'approcha d'eux en les voyant arriver. Lin posa sa main sur l'épaule de Kuvira et lui serra fermement.

\- On les a eu.

\- Tarrlok et Noatak ?

\- Oui et même leur père aura du mal à les défendre, Noatak avait la plupart de ses dossiers sur lui. Ils ne sortiront jamais de prison, tout comme leurs employés. Nous allons tout faire pour ça.

\- C'est génial.

Lin lui serra une seconde fois l'épaule avant de retirer sa main.

\- C'est fini Kuvira, grâce à toi. Félicitations.

Kuvira se sentir rougir légèrement mais elle lui offrit un sourire soulagée.

\- Merci chef mais j'ai besoin de savoir : que va-t-il se passer pour les autres qui étaient présents ce soir ? Les autres combattants ? Les spectateurs ?

\- On verra au cas par cas.

\- Je pourrais venir ? Certains d'entre eux étaient là par obligation.

\- J'ai mes notes et j'ai pris en compte tes remarques lors de nos appels mais oui si tu veux tu pourras venir en tant que consultante.

Une vague de soulagement déferla sur elle. Elle voulait que les personnes comme Urey puissent s'en sortir.

\- Mako, ramène Kuvira. Je suis sûre qu'Opal l'attend avec impatience.

Ses joues brûlèrent encore plus en entendant le ton de Lin et elle se demanda brièvement si l'autre femme avait compris ses sentiments pour Opal.

\- On se voit bientôt Kuvira.

Lin retourna vers les fourgons et Kuvira se tourna vers Mako qui était resté en retrait.

\- On doit retourner à l'intérieur, j'ai laissé mon sac là-bas et il y a clés de chez moi.

Mako hocha la tête et la conduisit jusqu'à son casier.

\- C'était vraiment un super travail que tu as fait ici Kuvira, tu ferais un bon agent.

Une nouvelle fierté s'empara d'elle. Un sourire suffisant se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu vas me faire rougir Mako.

Mako se mit à rire doucement. Kuvira regarda brièvement son téléphone et vit qu'Opal l'avait appelée près d'une dizaine de fois et lui avait envoyée des messages. En les lisant elle comprit qu'Opal était au courant qu'une opération de police avait eu lieux là où elle se trouvait. Elle sourit et décida qu'elle dirait à Opal ce qu'il s'était passé en personne.

\- Je dois rentrer.

Ils sortirent ensuite de l'entrepôt et Kuvira retourna jusqu'à sa moto qui était garée non loin. Elle démarra en trombe, il lui tardait de rentrer chez elle pour dire à Opal que c'était finit. Elle n'avait plus à s'inquiéter pour elles, les méchants avaient été attrapés. Kuvira sentait son sang battre furieusement dans ses veines. Elle gara rapidement sa voiture et monta quatre à quatre les marches jusqu'à son appartement.

En ouvrant la porte elle trouva Opal sur son canapé, tout comme les fois précédentes. Opal se précipita vers elle avec inquiétude et Kuvira sentit son corps réagir violemment à cette image. Elle ne sut si c'était l'adrénaline de la soirée, la fierté ou le soulagement qu'elle ressentait mais elle attrapa le visage d'Opal entre ses mains et l'attira à elle pour fusionner ses lèvres avec celles de l'autre jeune femme. La femme aux cheveux courts émit son surpris contre elle mais ne s'écarta pas pour autant. Ses mains se posèrent sur les épaules un instant.

Kuvira se sentait agir comme si elle regardait une autre personne prendre possession de son corps, comme si quelqu'un d'autre attrapa les hanches d'Opal et les tirer contre les siennes. Une autre personne qui laissait ses mains caresser la faille fine tout en embrassant l'autre femme avec aucune intention de s'arrêter.

Cela ne pouvait pas être elle.

Elle ne pouvait pas avoir succomber à ses désirs ainsi. Pourtant c'était bien elle qui agissait ainsi, c'était elle qui approfondit le baiser sans hésiter.

C'était encore mieux que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer, la langue d'Opal dansait avec la siennes leurs corps pressés les uns contre les autres et c'était si bon. Elle ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête.

Pourtant elles durent se séparer pour respirer.

Kuvira regarda Opal pour la première fois après ce baiser. Ses lèvres étaient brillantes et les pupilles de ses yeux montrait qu'elle avait été affectée par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- C'est fini.

Opal fronça les sourcils en l'entendant parler puis s'écarta d'elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- Les combats, c'est fini ! Lin a arrêté tout le monde !

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui, on est libre Opa...

Kuvira n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, les lèvres d'Opal sur les siennes l'en empêchèrent.


	10. Chapter 10

Kuvira ferma les yeux à la sensation d'Opal grignotant sa lèvre inférieure. Elle posa à nouveau ses mains sur la taille d'Opal pour la faire revenir à elle. L'autre femme soupira et demanda accès à sa langue et Kuvira lui offrit sans la moindre hésitation, gémissant en sentant à nouveau la langue d'Opal. Ce baiser était encore plus intense que le précédent car cette fois-ci Kuvira avait pleinement conscience ce qu'il se passait.

Le sentiment de leurs langues dansant intimement ensemble envoya une décharge d'électricité le long de la colonne vertébrale de Kuvira et arracha un autre gémissement de sa gorge.

Elles devaient arrêter, Kuvira le savait. Il fallait qu'elles parlent de ce qui était en train de se passer. Néanmoins Kuvira ne trouva pas la force de s'éloigner d'Opal. Sa volonté disparaissait à chaque seconde car à chaque seconde ses mains voyageaient sur le corps d'Opal et l'autre femme soupirait de joie contre ses lèvres. Ses derniers doutes s'envolèrent quand Opal murmura quelques mots contre ses lèvres.

\- Amène moi dans ton lit.

Kuvira passa un de ses bras sous les genoux d'Opal et l'autre dans son dos pour la porter jusqu'à sa chambre. Durant leur bref trajet Opal explorait son cou avec ses lèvres sans retenue.

Une fois qu'elle déposa Opal devant son lit elle s'écarta.

\- Tu es sûre ?

Il fallait qu'elle lui demande malgré tout, sinon elle ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner.

\- Oui ! Je le veux tellement Kuvira.

Opal s'empara de ses lèvres à nouveau. Elles s'étaient déjà embrasser un peu plus tôt, mais Kuvira avait l'impression que c'était comme un premier baiser à chaque fois. Elle pouvait sentir sur les mains d'Opal essayaient de lui défaire sa tresse, elle sourit en se rendant compte qu'Opal avait du mal à le faire, elle grognait de frustration. Elle l'aida rapidement puis la reposa ses mains sur Opal. Il fallait qu'elle la déshabille au plus vite, elle voulait toucher la peau douce de la plus jeune.

Sans briser leur baiser, elle poussa les bretelles de la robe d'Opal, doucement, et les fit descendre sur ses bras tout en laissant les mains caresser sa peau. Elle sentit la chair de poule sur les bras d'Opal.

D'un coup de hanche Opal sortit de sa robe.

Kuvira se recula pour la regarder dans ses sous-vêtements.

\- Tu es si belle.

Opal répondit en lui tirant sur son débardeur pour lui enlever. Kuvira l'aida puis elle se débarrassa de son pantalon aussi. Elle avait besoin de sentir le corps dévêtue contre le sien. Ses mains se posèrent sur sa taille pour la tirer contre elle à nouveau. Les langues se retrouvèrent durant de longues minutes, Opal lui pressa ses biceps en soupirant tandis que Kuvira, plus aventureuse, s'occupa de son dos puis descendit jusqu'à ses fesses.

Lorsqu'elle serra les fesses d'Opal avec fermeté elles gémirent à la sensation, les lèvres toujours pressées ensemble.

Kuvira y appliqua quelques pressions avant qu'Opal bougent ses mains jusqu'à ses seins. Opal glissa sous sa brassière qu'elle avait mise pour la soirée afin prendre ses seins en main. Kuvira répondit en faisant de même sous le vêtement qui l'empêchait de toucher la peau des fesses d'Opal.

Une des jambes de Kuvira se positionna entre celles d'Opal et elle se frotta contre le tissu humide qu'elle trouva. Kuvira gémit à nouveau en se rendant compte de l'état d'excitation de la plus jeune, un état dont elle était responsable.

Il fallait qu'elle fasse qu'elle quelque chose, il fallait qu'elle touche Opal là où elle en avait le plus besoin. Kuvira remonta ses mains vers le dos d'Opal et lui défit son soutient gorge. Sans attendre elle se détacha des lèvres d'Opal et pressa ses baisers la bouche ouverte sur sa mâchoire, son cou, sous son oreille, son sternum puis finalement ses seins.

Opal gémit de plaisir tout en serrant ses propres seins. Elle essaya de lui enlever sa brassière, Kuvira lui permit rapidement puis continua de passer sa langue sur les mamelons d'Opal. Les mains d'Opal voyagèrent ensuite jusqu'à ses cheveux pour la maintenir ainsi. La plus jeune se frottait peu à peu sur sa cuisse qui se trouvait toujours entre ses jambes.

En sentant Opal se déplacer de plus en plus vite et Kuvira comprit qu'elle avait besoin d'accélérer un peu. Ses mains retournèrent au sud et elle lui enleva doucement son dernier vêtement.

Elle était nue. Opal était nue en face d'elle. Opal était nue pour elle.

Kuvira la fit s'allonger sur son lit, Opal passa ses bras autour de son cou pour la maintenir contre elle tout en soupirant son prénom dans son oreille. Kuvira pouvait entendre à quel point elle était excitée.

Se positionnant entre les jambes d'Opal, elle laissa sa main caresser la peau douce de ses cuisses tout en initiant un autre baiser. Son autre main était occupée à plonger dans les cheveux d'Opal pour la maintenir contre elle. Elle remonta lentement ses doigts sur la cuisse de l'autre femme avant de redescendre. Opal fit quelques mouvements avec ses hanches pour lui montrer où elle avait besoin de mettre ses efforts.

Kuvira sourit en sentant besoin d'Opal et décida qu'il était temps qu'elle arrête de la taquiner. Ses doigts effleurèrent les boucles d'Opal puis ses doigts trouvèrent l'endroit qu'elle avait le plus envie de toucher. Un son se fit entendre dans la gorge d'Opal, qui décupla l'ardeur de Kuvira. Elle prit le temps de découvrir l'entre jambe d'Opal, voulant chérir chacune instant.

Lorsque Opal essaya à nouveau de broyer ses hanches, Kuvira glissa en un doigt en elle. Opal brisa leur baiser pour jeter sa tête en arrière en gémissant. Kuvira continua d'embrasser son cou. Ses mouvements entre les jambes d'Opal étaient incroyablement lents au début, la pénétrant d'un doigt puis deux, bougeant à peine. Opal l'implora d'aller plus vite.

Kuvira ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps. Elle avait besoin de la faire gémir, avant qu'Opal ne change d'avis, ou que Kuvira ne se réveille et découvre que ce n'était qu'un autre rêve. Or cette fois-ci ce n'était pas un fantasme, car ses rêves n'avait jamais été si précis, elle n'avait jamais rêvé de la sensation chaude de la respiration rapide d'Opal juste sous son oreille. Elle n'avait jamais rêvé des joues rouges d'Opal et de son regard brillant, à quelques secondes de son orgasme, se tordant sous ses doigts.

C'était bien réel la sensation des ongles d'Opal se plantant dans son biceps alors qu'elle gémissait de plaisir, se cambrant pour extérioriser enfin son extase. Kuvira se pencha en arrière pour la voir dans toute sa splendeur alors que des vagues de plaisirs déferlaient sur elle, grâce à elle.

Le corps d'Opal devint ensuite mou sous elle et Kuvira garda ses doigts enfermant en elle, au chaud. Elle voulait savourer cette sensation le plus longtemps possible. Elle lui caressa tendrement les cheveux, patientant jusqu'à ce qu'Opal ne revienne à elle.

Les mains d'Opal remontèrent jusqu'à sa tête et elle tira Kuvira à elle pour l'embrasser paresseusement.

\- Ça va ?

Opal fredonna une réponse en souriant.

\- C'était encore mieux que ce que j'imaginais.

Un frisson parcourut le corps de Kuvira.

Opal l'avait imaginé.

Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Si Opal l'avait imaginé, elle allait devoir être à la hauteur de ses espoirs.

Quelques baisers plus tard, les doigts de Kuvira enfouis dans la chaleur d'Opal bougèrent légèrement arrachant un soupir à celle-ci. Kuvira sourit contre les lèvres de son homologue puis entreprit d'aller en embrasser d'autres. Doucement elle sortit ses doigts tout en déposant de multiples baisers le long du corps d'Opal.

S'installant entre les jambes de la plus jeune, Kuvira déposa un doux baiser sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse, tout en maintenant le contact visuel entre elles. La poitrine d'Opal se soulevait rapidement et ses joues avaient retrouvé leur rougeur. Kuvira se demanda brièvement si quelqu'un lui avait déjà fait ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, car Opal avait l'air confuse mais très impatiente.

Traînant sa langue le long de la peau sensible où la cuisse rencontrait une chaleur humide, elle sourit de plaisir quand son action fit tressaillir légèrement Opal. Elle trempa sa langue dans Opal, savourant son goût pour les premiers instants puis ses lèvres s'enroulent autour de son clitoris pendant un moment avant que Kuvira ne l'attire plus près et n'enterre sa langue en elle.

Une des mains d'Opal lui agrippa les cheveux et l'autre son dessus de lit.

Kuvira écoutait chaque son, cette fois-ci les bruits d'Opal étaient des souffles bégayés et des soupirs tremblants, elle regardait chaque mouvement de ses hanches et elle profitait de la sensation de ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Elle lécha, suça et embrassa jusqu'à ce qu'Opal la supplie à nouveau. Elle stabilisa ses hanches puis elle bougea ses mains pour écarter les jambes d'Opal et sucer plus fort, elle utilisa juste assez de dents pour qu'Opal gémisse une ultime fois avec un cri étouffé.

En attendant que la plus jeune se remette de ses émotions Kuvira remonta doucement jusqu'à son visage, un doux sourire gravé sur ses lèvres. Tout comme précédemment, elle lui caressa les cheveux avec douceur.

\- Je veux te toucher moi aussi.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Kuvira sentit son corps réagir aux yeux d'Opal, tout comme à ses mots. Après quelques mouvements rapides elle retira son boxer puis reprit sa place dessus d'Opal. Avec les jambes de Kuvira reposant de chaque côté des hanches d'Opal, la femme aux cheveux courts n'avait qu'à tendre sa main pour toucher son entre jambes, Kuvira frémit alors qu'elle sentait de longs doigts glisser entre ses lèvres mouillées.

Opal entama un rythme lent et Kuvira laissa son front tomber contre le sien puis inclina ses hanches pour plus de friction. Un doigt doux se positionna devant son entrée avant de glisser facilement à l'intérieur. Suivant le rythme tranquille qui lui était imposé, Kuriva chevauchait la main d'Opal dont la paume appuyait délicieusement contre son clitoris à chaque poussée en gémissant.

La chaleur et la tension dans le creux de son estomac devenaient peu à peu insupportables, ses gémissements se firent plaintifs.

Opal l'embrassa de nouveau et comprit ses demandes silencieuses, en insérant un second doigt et accélérant le mouvement. Courbant ses doigts sur chaque descente, elle fit frissonner Kuvira et ses gémissements devinrent de plus en plus forts. Finalement, elle se sentit se serrer autour des doigts à l'intérieur d'elle et une seconde plus tard, un orgasme intense la submergea. Elle gémit dans la bouche d'Opal, ses mains se serrant dans les oreillers à côté de la tête de la brune. Ses jambes ne pouvant plus supporter son poids, elle tomba sur les draps à côté du corps d'Opal, à bout de souffle.

Heureuse.

Un bras se glissa autour de son ventre, elle sourit en sentant Opal se blottir contre elle comme elle l'avait si souvent fait. Sauf que cette fois-ci elles étaient nues toutes les deux.

Kuvira bougea pour que ses doigts puissent caresser l'avant bras d'Opal qui reposait sur elle. Contre son cou, où Opal avait mis sa tête, Kuvira sentit un sourire se former ses lèvres.

Des lèvres qu'elle avait embrassées plus tôt.

Elle avait embrassé Opal ! Elle avait fait l'amour à Opal ! Et Opal en avait fait autant.

Kuvira était au paradis.

Pourtant elle savait qu'elles devraient en parler.

Peut-être pas maintenant, se dit-elle en baillant.

Kuvira déposa un baiser sur le front d'Opal, celle-ci leva sa tête et laissa leurs lèvres se rencontrer à nouveau brièvement.

\- Bonne nuit.

Les deux femmes s'endormirent côte à côte quelques minutes plus tard.

Au petit matin, quand Kuvira se réveilla elle vit qu'elle avait légèrement bouger, seulement pour s'accrocher plus à Opal. Maintenant que la lumière du jour les éclairait, Kuvira prit le temps de regarder le corps nu d'Opal. La jeune femme était encore plus belle que dans son souvenir.

Elle se demanda si elle devait se lever pour leur préparer un petit déjeuné ou attendre qu'Opal se réveille.

Il fallait qu'elles aient une conversation sur ce qu'il s'était passé le soir précédent.

Des images de la veille lui virent en tête.

Pourquoi Opal avait accepté cela ?

Était-ce une réaction de soulagement à cause de la fin des combats illégaux ? Était-ce pour une seule nuit ? Était-ce plus ? Voulait-elle plus ?

Kuvira se rendit compte que pendant ses interrogations elle avait commencé à caresser le dos d'Opal avec douceur. Cela sembla réveiller Opal peu de temps après.

Le regard endormit d'Opal croisa le sien.

\- Hum... Bonjour.

Kuvira lui répondit en souriant.

\- Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

\- Tu as déjà faim...

Un faux air coupable apparut sur le visage de Kuvira tandis qu'elle haussait les épaules. Opal aimait la taquiner sur son appétit.

\- Tu sais que j'ai toujours faim.

Doucement Kuvira se détacha d'elle et sortit du lit quand la femme aux cheveux courts attrapa son bras. Kuvira vit l'inquiétude sur ses traits. Elle posa sa main sur celle d'Opal pour la rassurer.

\- On en parlera en déjeunant.

Opal hocha timidement la tête puis se leva à son tour. Kuvira s'habillait rapidement avant de sortir de la chambre qui avait vu leurs ébats la veille; pour se diriger vers sa cuisine pour préparer un petit déjeuné. Opal la rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard et Kuvira sentir son cœur sauter dans sa poitrine en voyant que l'autre femme avait mit un de ses T-Shirt. Il était trop grand pour Opal, mais elle n'avait pas mis autre chose, sa culotte peut-être, ses jambes étaient visibles car son T-Shirt s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse.

Voir Opal ainsi, dans ses vêtements, rendaient Kuvira toute chose.

En se reprenant, elle servit un thé à Opal.

\- Merci.

Les deux femmes commencèrent leur petit déjeuné en silence, Kuvira hésitait entre laisser ses yeux sur poser sur Opal ou éviter son regard.

Finalement l'anticipation eut raison d'elle.

\- Donc... Ça s'est passé.

Kuvira cacha sa grimace en s'entendant parler, ce n'était pas tout à fait comme cela qu'elle aurait voulu commencer cette conversation. Opal eut un sourire taquin mais porta son entière attention sur elle.

\- Si tu veux dire qu'on a couché ensemble alors oui ça s'est passé.

La franchise de l'autre femme l'étonna.

\- Tu ne sembles pas si surprise.

\- Pour être honnête j'en avais envie depuis un moment.

Cela piqua la curiosité de Kuvira.

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Quand tu es venue aider pour remettre ma boutique en état. Tu étais toujours dans ton débardeur à exhiber tes muscles, c'est là que je me suis rendue compte que j'étais attirée par toi.

\- Donc c'est quelque chose de physique ? Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les femmes.

\- Non, oui... Je veux dire... Pendant notre voyage avec Jinora j'ai appris ces choses sur moi.

\- Je n'étais pas ta première femme ?

\- Non.

Leur conversation n'était pas terminée et c'était égoïste, elle le savait, mais savoir qu'Opal avait déjà était intime avec une femme lui tapa sur les nerfs. Elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas le rendre visible.

\- Et ce n'est pas physique... Enfin, un peu. Je veux dire tu t'es vue ? Tu es magnifique. Mais ce n'est pas que ça. Je pense encore ce que je t'ai dit. Je me sens en sécurité avec toi Kuvira. Je ne l'avais pas compris jusqu'à ton aide dans ma boutique. Ce que je veux dire que je t'aime Kuvira, plus d'une amie, plus d'une sœur.

Opal se passa la main sur son front en soupirant.

\- Je ne veux pas t'effrayer, des dizaines de filles ont déjà dû te dire ça et...

\- Non, non.

Kuvira s'approcha d'elle pour prendre ses mains. Elle n'arrivait tout à fait à croire ce que disait Opal. Elle n'osait trop espérer.

\- Tu ne me fais pas peur. Je...

Elle chercha ses mots un instant.

\- Pour moi c'était ta robe noire.

\- Ma robe noire ?

\- Tu sais, celle que tu as mis quand on est sorti avec Asami, Korra, Bolin et Mako pour la première fois. Tu étais si belle et j'en ai rêvé pendant des semaines. J'ai essayé de ne pas trop y penser, je ne pensais pas que j'avais le droit d'avoir de tels sentiments envers toi.

\- Des sentiments ?

\- Oui, des sentiments romantiques.

Les yeux d'Opal se mirent à briller d'espoir.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, je pensais que c'était physique au début mais je me suis vite rendue compte que c'était bien plus. J'étais jalouse de Bolin et j'avais si peur pour toi quand Yeo t'a menacée.

Les épaules de l'autre femme se baissèrent.

\- Et c'est à cause de ça que tu es retournée te battre.

\- Oui et tu m'as rendue plus forte Opal, car je savais que je faisais ça pour de bonnes raisons.

Opal ne répondit pas immédiatement, sûrement plongée dans ses remords. Kuvira posa ses mains sur les joues de la femme aux cheveux courts pour que leurs regards se croisent à nouveau.

\- Je ne regrette pas d'y être retournée, car même si j'y suis allée pour toi je sais que j'en ai aidé d'autres en même temps. Il y avait d'autres personnes qui voulaient partir de ces combats mais qui subissaient des pressions. C'était une bonne chose à faire en fin de compte. Tu me comprends ?

\- Oui, mais je me souviens encore de tes blessures. C'était dur de savoir que c'était en partie à cause de moi.

\- Je vais mieux maintenant.

La plus jeune hocha la tête doucement.

\- Pourquoi tu disais que n'avait pas le droit d'avoir de tels sentiments pour moi ?

Le changement de sujet surpris Kuvira mais elle répondit tout de même, après tout le but de la conversation était de comprendre ce qu'il se passait entre elles.

\- Parce que tu es un peu comme ma sœur. On a grandi ensemble.

\- Les pensées que j'ai quand on est ensemble ne non pas fraternelles.

Kuvira ne put retenir un peu rire, ressentant la même chose.

\- Moi non plus, mais je ne sais pas... Je pensais que tu me considérais comme tel et c'était comme si je te trahissais d'une certaine façon et puis...

La prochaine phrase qu'elle allait dire était la plus intime à avouer à Opal.

\- C'était la première fois que je ressentais quelque chose comme ça pour une femme, c'était aussi exaltant qu'effrayant.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

\- La plupart de mes relations ne durent qu'un soir, la seule autre était avec Aada quand j'étais jeune, c'était une danseuse dans la troupe de ta mère. On a été ensemble quelques mois mais je ne ressentais pas pour elle ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de ce que je ressens pour toi.

Le front d'Opal se posa contre le sien.

\- Moi aussi.

Les doigts de Kuvira caressèrent doucement les joues de l'autre femme.

\- Tu ne penses pas qu'on confonde tout ?

\- On n'était pas proche quand on était jeune, tu restais tout le temps avec Baatar, moi j'étais avec les jumeaux ou mes livres. Je pense que nos sentiments sont réels et n'ont rien à voir avec le passé puisque qu'on a ressenti ça ces derniers mois.

Kuvira hocha la tête puis s'écarta pour regarder entièrement Opal.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire alors ? Pour nous ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais j'aimerai continuer ce qu'on a commencé.

Kuvira ne voulait rien de plus mais elle devait être certaine d'avoir pensé à tout.

\- Et pour tes parents ? Que vont-ils en penser ?

\- On n'est pas obligé de leur en parler pour le moment, ça peut rester entre nous au début, voir comment ça se passe. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Refuser était inconcevable, maintenant qu'elle savait quel goût avait les lèvres d'Opal, quel goût avait sa peau, son intimité, maintenant qu'elle savait à quoi elle ressemblait pendant un orgasme et qu'elle retournait ses sentiments. Kuvira attira la tête d'Opal à elle pour lui offrir un doux baiser prometteur.

\- D'accord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ça s'est passé !


	11. Chapter 11

Le reste de leur matinée se passa calmement, avec de nombreux baisers paresseux alors que Kuvira lui racontait comment s'était passé les arrestations de la veille.

\- Il va falloir que j'aille au poste aujourd'hui.

Opal soupira contre elle.

\- Il le faut vraiment ? Je pensais que tu avais en fini.

\- Oui mais j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'ils vont faire des autres, ceux qui se battaient. Certains y étaient contre leur volonté.

\- Comme Urey c'est ça ?

\- Oui.

Une main se mêla dans ses cheveux et Opal approcha son visage pour l'embrasser. Kuvira laissa leurs lèvres se retrouver alors que sa propre main sur posa sur une des cuisses nues de l'autre femme qui portait toujours son T-Shirt.

\- Tu es quelqu'un de bien Kuvira, ce que tu as fait était si courageux.

La voix basse d'Opal la fit frissonner.

\- Tu devrais aller te doucher avant de partir alors.

Kuvira se mit à rire, puis elle pressa une dernière fois ses lèvres sur celles d'Opal avant de se lever.

\- Et toi ? Que vas-tu faire ?

\- Je vais retourner chez moi.

\- Dans cette tenue ?

Opal fit la moue.

\- Tu n'aimes pas ?

\- Beaucoup, mais quelqu'un pourrait te voir.

\- Le couloir est petit, si je cours je pourrai être rapidement dans mon appartement.

Le ton de l'autre femme était taquin, pourtant Kuvira n'aimait pas l'idée de quelqu'un voyant Opal ainsi vêtue. Elle voulait que ce soit seulement pour elle, après tout c'était son T-Shirt. Cette idée la dérangea légèrement.

Devenait-elle possessive maintenant qu'elle et Opal était plus ou moins ensemble ?

Allait-elle devenir jalouse de tout le monde ?

\- Hey, je plaisantais.

Kuvira reporta son attention sur Opal qui la regardait avec inquiétude. Soudain elle se sentit honteuse de ses pensées.

Elle lui sourit en hochant la tête.

\- Je vais aller me doucher.

\- Tu voudrais venir me voir plus tard ? Quand tu auras fini ?

\- Evidemment.

Opal lui sourit puis elles se dirigèrent ensemble dans sa chambre. Kuvira prépara ses affaires tandis que l'autre femme se changeait. Malgré le fait qu'elle ait déjà vu Opal nue, Kuvira ne la regarda pas voulant lui laisser son intimité.

\- Tu peux garder le T-Shirt si tu veux, il te va bien.

Reprenant le T-Shirt qu'elle venait de replier et de poser sur la chaise sur laquelle elle l'avait trouvé, Opal lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- A plus tard ?

Kuvira se pencha pour un dernier baiser, elle le voulait chaste mais Opal semblait avoir d'autres idées en glissant sa langue entre ses lèvres. Elles se séparèrent essoufflées et Kuvira s'imagina jeter Opal à nouveau contre son lit.

Néanmoins elle s'écarta, sachant qu'elle avait encore des choses à faire. Elle regarda l'autre femme quitter son appartement et elle rentra dans sa salle de bain une fois qu'elle entendit sa porte d'entrée se fermer.

Sous sa douche elle ne pouvait retirer le sourire heureux qui s'était formée sur ses lèvres. Ses lèvres qui avaient embrassé Opal encore et encore. Ses lèvres qui avaient fait bien plus à vrai dire. Kuvira flottait dans sa bulle de bonheur le reste de sa mâtiné jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se retrouve face au commissariat. En voyant le bâtiment elle se rappela la raison de sa venue et le sérieux refit surface. Elle chassa les images d'Opal avant d'entrer.

Certains agents la regardèrent avec intérêt lorsqu'elle marcha en silence. Elle avait la sensation qu'ils savaient tous qui elle était et quel rôle elle avait joué dans l'arrestation du combat illégal la veille au soir.

Personne ne vint l'empêcher de se diriger vers le bureau du chef Beifong.

\- Kuvira, entre.

Lin l'accueillit tranquillement et Kuvira se rendit compte de l'état fatiguée de l'autre femme. Elle était prête à parier que Lin n'avait pas dormit de la nuit.

\- Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

\- Je voulais savoir comment ça c'était passé après mon départ.

Levant une main Lin se massa les tempes, le geste paresseux conforta Kuvira sur le manque de sommeil de la chef.

\- Plutôt bien, il a fallu trouver des cellules pour tout le monde et faire attention aux identités des personnes que nous avons arrêté. Comme je te l'ai dit, nous avons trouvé des preuves irréfutables sur Tarrlok et Noatak, nos experts sont en train de monter un dossier très solide. Beaucoup de monde va tomber et ça va être un enfer médiatique pour certains. Je me suis assurée personnellement que Yeo et Ray ne puissent pas s'en sortir non plus.

Un soupir soulagé s'échappa des lèvres de Kuvira.

\- Merci.

Un hochement de tête lui répondit.

\- Et pour les autres ? Ceux qui se battaient ?

\- Ils ont quand même participé à des combats illégaux, je suis dans l'obligation de les garder au moins aujourd'hui pour voir s'ils n'en savent pas plus.

Kuvira grimaça pensant à Urey derrière les barreaux.

\- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai pris en compte ce que m'a raconté tout au long de l'enquête, ils seront vite libérés et s'ils ont des informations, aussi insignifiantes soient-elles ils s'en sortirons sans problème. Nous les laisserons tranquilles.

\- Bien, je pense que c'est juste.

Lin leva un sourcil puis aborda un air moqueur.

\- Si j'ai ta bénédiction...

\- Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire !

Le chef ne put retenir un sourire, agrandissant l'embarras de Kuvira.

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse de l'argent que j'ai gagné ?

L'amusement sur le visage de Lin disparut au profil de la confusion.

\- Celui des paris et du combat truqué ?

\- Tu as tout gardé ?

\- Oui, on n'a jamais parlé de ce que je devais en faire donc en attendant je l'ai caché chez moi.

\- Cela doit être une grosse somme d'argent non ?

\- Oui.

Beaucoup d'argent en effet, bien plus que la première fois qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans le monde du combat illégal.

\- Cet argent t'a étonnée donné en partie par Tarrlok et grâce aux paris pendant les combats. Les personnes qui paraient le faisait avec leur argent. Je pense qu'il est légitime de se dire qu'il est à toi maintenant.

\- Que veux-tu par-là ?

\- Tu peux le garder. Penses-y comme un dédommagement et un remerciement de la part de Republic City.

Kuvira écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte de tous les yuans qu'elle avait amassé, des yuans qui étaient à elle dorénavant !

Qu'allait-elle en faire ?

La fois précédente elle avait pour objectif de s'acheter une moto et de mettre assez de côté pour pouvoir payer son loyer jusqu'à la fin de ses études.

Cette fois-ci elle avait tout ce capital pour elle. Elle pouvait en faire ce qu'elle voulait.

Soudain, elle eut une idée.

Elle demanda à Lin de rester pour voir les entretiens avec les personnes comme Urey, ceux qui avaient trop à perdre pour pouvoir s'en sortir une fois qu'ils avaient plongé dans le monde du combat. Le chef hésita un instant mais lui accorda de venir avec elle.

Derrière une vitre tintée, Kuvira eut droit d'écouter mais aussi de lire les dossiers des personnes arrêtées.

Cela lui permit de monter une liste. Une liste de personne qu'elle allait aider financièrement parce qu'ils le méritaient. Elle savait que c'était une liste dont elle était plus ou moins le seul juge. Lin avait semblé comprendre ce qu'elle avait en tête et lui avait donné son avis sur certaines personnes.

A la fin de la journée, Kuvira avait décidé de faire un don à près de six combattants qui avaient été arrêtés pour l'enquête. Urey en tête.

\- Merci encore pour ton aide Kuvira.

\- Merci à toi aussi. Je m'étais mise dans le pétrin et tu m'as aidé.

\- C'était une situation gagnant-gagnant, c'était la bonne chose à faire mais je sais que je t'ai mise en danger malgré tout.

Kuvira lui fit un léger signe de tête, se doutant que la conversation pouvait tourner en rond. Elle était la première fautive pour avoir participé aux combats mais au final cela lui avait permis d'aider à y mettre fin. Néanmoins elle comprenait le point de vue de Lin, qui lui avait demandé de retourner se battre alors qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de la police et officiellement n'avait aucun devoir envers elle.

\- J'ai tout de même beaucoup apprit à tes côtés.

\- Moi aussi.

Une once de fierté s'empara de Kuvira en se rappelant des quelques fois où elle avait réussi à tenir tête à l'autre femme durant leurs entraînements et savoir que Lin les reconnaissait décuplait cette fierté.

\- Nos entraînements vont me manquer.

\- Ils n'ont pas à s'arrêter, si tu veux continuer ce serait avec plaisir. Seule Korra accepte de me tenir tête, mes collègues ont tous peurs de mes réactions et ne se donnent jamais à fond.

\- Ce serait avec plaisir.

Kuvira lui rendit le téléphone qu'elle lui avait confié puis quitta le poste de police. En sortant elle vit Mako au loin, il lui fit un signe de la main puis elle sortit pour se rendre compte qu'il faisait presque nuit.

Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, elle sortit l'argent qu'elle avait gardé et commença à faire des enveloppes avec les noms des personnes qu'elle avait choisi. Elle fit même une enveloppe pour Opal, lui rendant les 50 000 yuans qu'elle lui devait. Elle irait donner l'argent aux personnes de sa liste plus tard dans la semaine et de façon anonyme.

Même après sa répartition, il restait à Kuvira assez d'argent pour pouvoir se faire plaisir durant les prochains mois.

Heureuse de son travail de la journée, Kuvira envoya un message à Opal pour savoir si elle pouvait la rejoindre. Après une réponse affirmative de la plus jeune, Kuvira prit l'argent pour Opal et traversa le couloir.

Opal ouvrit la porte en souriant et l'entraîna à l'intérieur sans attendre. Opal passa ses bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser. Kuvira soupira de joie en sentant les lèvres de l'autre femme contre le siennes. Une partie d'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle avait le droit de pouvoir donner et recevoir des baisers d'Opal si librement.

De sa main libre, elle passa ses doigts dans les cheveux courts d'Opal alors que leurs langues se retrouvaient. Elles restèrent ainsi de longues minutes avant de se séparer, à bout de souffle.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Kuvira vit qu'Opal regarda avec curiosité l'enveloppe qu'elle tenait dans la main.

\- C'est pour toi.

En fronçant les sourcils Opal prit l'enveloppe et ses yeux s'agrandirent en se rendant compte de ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

\- Que... Quoi ?

\- 50 000 yuans. Je te les dois.

\- Quoi ? Non, ce n'est pas... Tiens.

Opal lui tendit l'enveloppe remplie de billets mais elle recula d'un pas en secouant la tête.

\- Ils sont à toi. Tu le sais.

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour que tu me rembourses, je m'en fiche.

\- Je sais, mais pas moi. Prends-le s'il te plait, comme ça on est quitte.

Semblant hésiter un instant Opal finit par hocher la tête et posa l'argent sur un meuble non loin.

\- D'où vient-il ?

\- Des combats, des paris. J'avais tous gardé et je voulais les rendre à la police mais Lin m'a dit que c'était à moi maintenant.

\- Il t'en reste encore.

\- Oui mais je ne vais pas tout garder.

Suivant Opal jusqu'à son canapé Kuvira expliqua brièvement ses plans pour l'argent qu'elle avait dans son appartement.

\- Tu es quelqu'un de bien Kuvira.

L'éloge d'Opal la fit sourire tout comme quand elle lui prit la main pour la porter à ses lèvres.

\- J'essaye, je sais que je n'ai pas toujours fait les bons choix jusqu'à présent mais j'essaye vraiment.

\- C'est ce qui compte, mais crois-moi tu t'en sors très bien.

Kuvira serra leurs doigts ensemble puis se pencha pour goûter à nouveau aux lèvres d'Opal quelques instants.

\- Je t'ai cuisiné un gratin de légumes.

\- Tu sais que tu n'as plus besoin de me séduire ? Je suis toute à toi.

Les yeux d'Opal se mirent à briller en l'entendant.

\- Peut-être, mais j'aime te faire plaisir.

Des images de la veille revirent en tête à Kuvira, réveillant doucement son bas ventre. Elle espéra qu'après leurs repas, des événements similaires allaient se produire dans la chambre d'Opal. Elle avait hâte de pouvoir à nouveau toucher Opal, de toucher ses épaules, ses seins, son ventre, ses cuisses, l'intérieur de ses cuisses et ce qu'il s'y trouvait entre, elle avait hâte le faire avec ses mains, ses lèvres, sa langue.

Son désir devait sûrement se lire sur son visage car Opal se pencha à nouveau vers elle, elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de Kuvira et la fit s'allonger sur le canapé alors qu'elle prenait place au-dessus d'elle. Les lèvres se trouvèrent rapidement et Opal glissa sa langue dans sa bouche dans hésitation. Opal tenait fermement son cou tout en prenant le contrôle de leur baiser, laissant sa langue l'explorer.

Une des jambes d'Opal atterrit entre les siennes et appliqua une merveille pression sur son clitoris.

Kuvira avait l'habitude d'être celle qui menait ce genre de danse, elle aimait avoir le dessus, elle aimait maîtriser la situation. Mais à cet instant précis, elle se laissait défaire sous la bouche d'Opal, abandonnant joyeusement son contrôle en un gémissement.

Soudain Opal recula sa jambe, lâcha ses lèvres et se leva.

Paniquée Kuvira ouvrit les yeux pour la regarder. La plus jeune souriait, les yeux sauvages, debout à côté du canapé.

\- Je vais faire chauffer le repas.

Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, elle laissa Kuvira seule pour se diriger vers la cuisine. La tête de Kuvira tomba lourdement sur le canapé, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle lui rendrait la monnaie de sa pièce plus tard. Malgré son excitation elle devait avouer qu'elle avait faim. Ce n'était pas le sandwich, vraiment immonde qui plus est, qu'elle avait mangé au commissariat quelques heures plus tôt qui l'avait rassasié.

De plus, il fallait qu'elle prenne des forces. Elle savait qu'elle en aurait besoin pour la suite de sa soirée.

Kuvira mit silencieusement la table, pendant qu'Opal était aux fourneaux. Elle se versa un verre puis en posa un pour la femme aux cheveux courts qui l'accepta en souriant. Opal déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres pour la remercier puis commença une conversation sur Asami qui était venue lui rendre visite dans la semaine, elle parlait avec légèreté presque comme si elle n'avait pas taquiné sérieusement Kuvira sur le canapé quelques instants plus tôt.

Décidant de suivre les plans d'Opal elle laissa l'autre femme mener la conversation. Elles mangèrent tranquillement, comme elles l'avaient fait de nombreuses fois auparavant.

La seule différence fut quand Opal l'attira dans un baiser, ses lèvres goûtant encore l'orange qu'elle avait mangé en dessert, alors qu'elle allait commencer à laver les plats.

\- Je t'attends dans ma chambre.

Kuvira commença à la suivre mais Opal posa une main sur son torse.

\- La vaisselle Kuvira.

\- Vraiment ?

Opal lui sourit mais elle pouvait voir qu'elle était sérieuse. Avec incrédulité Kuvira regarda Opal se diriger vers sa chambre alors qu'elle restait plantée au milieu de la cuisine. Elle hésita un instant, devait-elle réellement faire la vaisselle ou devait-elle suivre Opal ? Tout son corps criait pour la seconde option pourtant elle se retourna vers l'évier.

Les mains tremblantes elle lava rapidement les plats et couverts qu'elles avaient utilisés. Cela lui permit de réfléchir à sa situation.

A quelques mètres d'elle se trouvait Opal.

Que faisait-elle ?

Était-elle sur son lit ?

Était-elle déjà déshabillée ou allait-elle devoir le faire ?

Pourquoi cela de ne la dérangeait pas de voir Opal si confiante ?

Elle aimait contrôler quand elle était avec une femme et habituellement les femmes avec qui elle avait été avaient apprécié cela. Certaines avaient essayer d'en faire autant mais à chaque fois c'était finalement elle qui était restée en contrôle.

Pourtant plus tôt sur le canapé Opal avait tout changé. Ce n'était que de simples baisers qu'elles avaient échangés, mais elle avait bien sentit qu'au fond c'était plus que cela. Elle avait laissé Opal être celle qui dirigeait leurs ébats. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle faisait une telle chose.

Qu'est-ce que cela voulait-il dire ?

Était-ce parce qu'elle aimait Opal ?

Qu'elle l'aimait plus qu'elle n'ait jamais aimé une autre femme ?

Elle se rappela de la veille, quand elle avait eu Opal sous elle qui se tordait de plaisir. Elle voulait encore cela, elle voulait beaucoup plus. Elle aimait toujours être celle qui s'occupait du plaisir d'Opal, plus que le sien. Elle frissonna d'envie au souvenir d'Opal atteignant l'orgasme. Elle le ferait encore, c'était certain.

\- Kuvira ?

Kuvira sursauta en entendant la femme de ses pensées derrière elle. Elle revint au présent et se rendit compte qu'elle avait fini la vaisselle depuis quelques temps et qu'elle était toujours debout, ses mains posées sur le rebord de l'évier. Elle se tourna vers Opal qui était toujours vêtue de sa jolie robe verte mais qui abordait un air inquiet.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui, tout va bien.

Pour faire bonne mesure, elle se lava les mains, les sécha puis finalement se dirigea vers Opal. Elle posa ses doigts sous son menton et la tira doucement son visage vers elle pour l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Tu es sûre ? Est-ce qu'on ne va pas trop vite ? Je suis désolée si je t'ai forcée la main plus tôt, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais faire mais j'étais ici presque la journée à penser à toi et...

\- Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Tu me le dirais sinon ? Je ne veux pas que... On peut parler si tu veux. On n'est pas obligé de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Kuvira gloussa, cela ne lui était pas arrivée depuis des années. Elle gloussa parce que quand elle avait pensé, quand elle avait rêvé et fantasmé d'être avec Opal elle avait toujours fait l'hypothèse que ce serait elle qui pousserait Opal, que ce serait elle qui voudrait aller trop vite. Pourtant c'était Opal, face à elle, qui s'inquiétait de faire pression sur Kuvira. C'était tellement ironique.

\- La seule chose que je veuille faire en ce moment c'est de t'enlever tous tes vêtements.

Les yeux d'Opal s'écarquillèrent puis un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

\- Dans ce cas...

En lui prenant la main Opal l'entraîna dans sa chambre, lorsqu'elle s'arrêta Kuvira en profita pour passer son bras autour de la taille de d'Opal et parsema son cou de baiser. Elle entendit l'autre femme soupirer de contentement. Tout en continuant d'exploser la douce peau, elle défit la robe d'Opal qui tomba au sol. La plus jeune se retourna pour lier leurs lèvres. Kuvira la fit ensuite lentement reculer jusqu'à ce qu'Opal bute contre le lit où elle s'y laissa s'asseoir. Rapidement Kuvira retira son débardeur et défit son pantalon tandis qu'Opal ne la quittait pas des yeux.

Seulement vêtue de ses sous-vêtements Kuvira combla ensuite l'espace qui les séparait, elle aida Opal à remonter vers le haut de son lit en posant ses mains sur sa taille et s'installa au-dessus d'elle, ses jambes de chaque côté des cuisses d'Opal. Kuvira lia leurs lèvres, tranquillement elle grignota sa lèvre inférieure avant de laisser sa langue progresser entre les lèvres de l'autre femme. Maintenant qu'elle avait Opal contre elle, Kuvira voulait prendre tout son temps avec elle.

Ses mains remontèrent lentement jusqu'aux seins toujours vêtues d'Opal. Elle y appliqua une douce pression qui fut suivit par un soupir de plaisir dans sa bouche. Kuvira se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas accordé beaucoup d'attention aux seins d'Opal la nuit précédente et comptait bien y remédier. Elle laissa ses mains passer dans le dos de la plus jeune, d'une main experte elle défit le soutien-gorge puis le jeta au pied du lit.

Brisant leur baiser Kuvira s'écarta un instant pour graver la vue qu'elle avait sous les yeux, car contrairement à la veille où seul l'éclairage filtrant par la fenêtre lui avait permis de voir Opal, ce soir-là la lumière de chevet était allumée.

Les cheveux courts d'Opal étaient étalés sur son coussin jaune, ses yeux étaient brillants, ses joues rouges, ses lèvres gonflées et humides de leurs baisers, sa poitrine nue se soulevait rapidement et ses seins, bien que légèrement plus petits que les siens, pointaient vers elle.

La main droite de Kuvira commença son exploration. Ses doigts se posèrent sur l'épaule d'Opal, lentement ils voyagèrent jusqu'à l'autre, ils descendirent sur le sternum avant de remonter finalement pour s'emparer d'un sein. Opal inspira brusquement faisant sourire Kuvira, elle leva les yeux vers ceux de l'autre un instant. Tout en gardant un contact visuel elle serra le sein puis le lâcha. La bouche d'Opal s'ouvrit et le pouce de Kuvira caressa le mamelon. Opal gémit doucement. L'autre main de Kuvira se posa sur l'autre sein et elle se pencha à nouveau pour prendre les lèvres d'Opal entre les siennes.

Cette fois-ci elle n'y resta que quelques instants et tandis que ses mains s'occupaient des seins d'Opal, sa bouche descendit explorer le cou qui lui était offert. Elle plantait de petits pincements ou mordait affectueusement le cou d'Opal ainsi que ses épaules et parfois remontait grignoter sa mâchoire.

Au bout de quelques minutes elle sentit les hanches d'Opal bouger sous elle tandis qu'elle marmonna son prénom en essayant de l'attirer encore plus contre elle.

Kuvira remonta pour embrasser Opal un instant puis ses mains entreprirent de quitter les seins doux pour voyager jusqu'à ses hanches et encore plus bas. Du bout des doigts et par-dessus la culotte d'Opal elle stimula le clitoris gonflé.

\- Oui... Oh... Oui.

En souriant contre les lèvres Kuvira continua ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'Opal ne bafouille de façon incohérente. Rapidement elle enleva le dernier vêtement, se positionna correctement entre les jambes d'Opal puis ses doigts retournèrent l'endroit qu'elle venait de quitter.

Tout comme la veille Opal avait passé un de ses bras autour de son cou pour la garder contre elle et son autre main tenait fermement son biceps.

\- Oh Kuvira, je t'aime.

Les doigts de Kuvira descendirent jusqu'à son entrée.

\- Moi aussi.

Lentement elle enfouit un doigt dans la chaleur d'Opal.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime tellement Opal.

Kuvira reprit les lèvres de la plus jeune entre les siennes tandis qu'elle commençait à faire des mouvements de va et viens avec sa main. Les jambes d'Opal virent se placer autour de sa taille pour l'attirer contre elle. Ses hanches commencèrent à se mouvoir au rythme de Kuvira. Encouragée par les réponses du corps d'Oal, elle accéléra ses mouvements puis ajouta un second doigt.

La chambre se remplit peu à peu des soupirs de plaisir d'Opal et du bruit que faisait les doigts de Kuvira entre ses jambes.

Voulant profiter du spectacle encore une fois Kuvira s'écarta légèrement et regarda Opal qui se tortillait sur son dos, la bouche ouverte. Lorsque son pouce caressa le clitoris de l'autre femme, celle-ci l'amena à nouveau à elle pour enfouir son visage dans son cou. Kuvira sentit Opal frisonner contre elle alors qu'elle vénérait son prénom pendant son orgasme.

Les mouvements de sa main continuèrent encore quelques instants puis sentit la main d'Opal qui frappa lourdement le matelas, libérant son cou. Kuvira l'embrassa tendrement tout en retirant ses doigts.

Opal la regarda avec adoration et sa main parcourait langoureusement son flan.

\- Enlève tes sous-vêtements.

Elles se sourirent un instant devant la demande d'Opal mais Kuvira s'y conforma sans protestation, puis Opal fit fusionner leurs lèvres à nouveau, elle passa à nouveau son bras autour de son cou et posa son autre main sur l'épaule de Kuvira pour la faire s'allonger à ses côtés, laissant ainsi la lumière de sa lampe éclairer son corps.

Opal semblait aussi désireuse qu'elle de voir ce qu'elles faisaient. Elle était à moitié allongée à ses côtés, mais contrairement à elle, elle ne semblait vouloir de positionner au-dessus elle. Kuvira sentait le bras d'Opal sous son cou, le pigeant ainsi contre le matelas, les doigts de l'autre femme jouaient avec ses cheveux. Opal lui caressa le visage du bout des doigts de son autre puis se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser.

Les doigts d'Opal continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à ses seins où elle s'y attarda quelques instants.

Puis sa main parcourut le ventre, puis les cuisses et même le genou de Kuvira où elle s'y arrêta. Elle grogna de frustration en sentant les doigts s'éloigner de l'endroit qui la faisait délicieusement souffrir. Opal sourit dans leur baiser puis retira ses lèvres de siennes pour la regarder intensément dans les yeux. Sa main reprit un mouvement lent, mais terriblement merveilleux, remontant finalement la jambe de Kuvira. Cette dernière gémit quand le bout des doigts d'Opal toucha l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Plus qu'un peu essoufflée, Kuvira gardait le contact visuel avec Opal.

Les doigts d'Opal comblèrent les derniers centimètres et elle n'hésita pas, elle glissa un doigt entre ses jambes. Avoir taquiner Opal et la regarder se tordre sous elle avait parfaitement préparé Kuvira.

Opal posa son front contre le sien en souriant.

\- C'est si bon, j'aime ça.

N'étant pas certaine de pouvoir répondre correctement en entendant l'intensité dans les mots d'Opal, elle se contenta de gémir et d'essayer de serrer ses muscles autour du doigt qui était en elle.

Susurrant son nom, Opal retira son doigt pour l'enfoncer à nouveau. Kuvira ne put se retenir de fermer les yeux à la sensation. Opal ne sembla s'en formaliser car elle continuer de bouger sa main en ajoutant un autre doigt. Son souffle s'accéléra alors qu'Opal caressait profondément à l'intérieur d'elle, envoyant un plaisir incomparable dans tout son corps.

\- Un autre ? Est-ce que tu peux...

\- Oui !

Opal manœuvra sa main pour y ajouter un troisième doigt. Murmurant à nouveau son prénom sans arrêter ses mouvements, Opal embrassa sa joue, ses lèvres, sa mâchoire et son cou. Les dents frôlèrent le cou de Kuvira et elle laissa échapper un puissant gémissement, synonyme de jouissance absolue.

Le cœur battant à toute allure, elle essaya de retrouver sa respiration alors que les doigts d'Opal étaient encore en elle, la caressant de l'intérieur et que ses lèvres suçaient son cou, laissant très certainement une marque.

Lorsqu'elle s'éloigna, retirant ses doigts, Opal abordait un air heureux.

\- C'était merveilleux.

\- Tu étais merveilleuse Opal !

Opal posa à nouveau son front contre le sien, mais Kuvira prit son visage pour attirer leurs lèvres ensemble. Entre deux baisers elles se chuchotèrent des mots doux puis elles finirent par éteindre la lumière et se blottir sous les draps pour s'endormir.


	12. Chapter 12

Confortablement assise sur sa moto Kuvira roulait dans les rues de la ville. Dans la poche de sa veste se trouvait l'enveloppe remplie d'argent pour Urey. Sa camarade de free fight était la dernière sur sa liste. Elle avait déposé dans les boites aux lettres des autres leur argent et il ne restait qu'elle. Elle avait décidé de passer chez elle en dernier. Elle hésitait entre faire comme les autres et laisser l'argent anonymement ou frapper à la porte pour discuter avec Urey.

Une étrange amitié s'était installée entre elles et une partie de Kuvira ne voulait pas la voir s'envoler. Une autre partie ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec ses combats illégaux et elle avait peur de la réaction d'Urey en apprenant qu'elle travaillait avec la police durant ces dernières semaines.

Kuvira resta quelques minutes devant l'immeuble où se trouvait Urey et sa famille. Finalement elle se contenta de déposer l'argent comme elle l'avait fait pour les cinq autres personnes. Elle n'était pas sûre que Urey était chez elle ou si elle voulait la recevoir. Peut-être qu'elle aussi ne voulait pas voir quelqu'un qui lui rappelait ses activités nocturnes.

La route était dégagée et peu encombrée et elle décida donc de faire un léger détour avant de retrouver Lin dans la salle de sport de Korra. Dorénavant il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elles se retrouvent en secret dans un lieu excentré, aussi loin du poste de police que de chez Kuvira or elles avaient décidé de maintenir leurs rencontres dans la salle de Korra. Cela leur permettait de voir la jeune femme de temps en temps.

Lin était une amie de la famille de jeune femme musclés aux yeux bleus, quant à Kuvira elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle appréciait beaucoup Korra même si elle était à l'origine une amie d'Opal. Elle la considérait aussi comme tel, elles s'étaient aperçues qu'elles avaient beaucoup de points communs.

De plus elle devait avouer que la salle de sport de Korra, en plus d'avoir quelques pièces qu'on pouvait réserver comme celle qu'elle avait avec Lin, était bien plus complète que celle qui était à deux rues de chez elle.

\- Bonjour Kuvira.

Kuvira salua poliment Lin qui se tenait dans sur le banc à l'attendre dans sa tenue de sport. Après avoir posé son sac et s'être quelque peu étirée Kuvira prit place sur le tapis face à l'autre femme.

Sans plus de discussion les deux femmes commencèrent à s'affronter au corps à corps. C'était la première fois qu'elles se battaient depuis qu'elles avaient arrêtés le réseau de combat illégaux. Kuriva était plutôt curieuse de savoir comment se passait la suite des interrogatoires, notamment de Yeo, Ray, Tarrlok et Naotak cependant elle savait que Lin n'allait pas lui en parlait tant qu'elles se battaient.

Lin aimait être entièrement concentrée quand elles étaient en plein combat. Kuvira devrait attendre la fin de leur session. Kuvira sentait qu'elle était un peu plus lente ce jour-là. Elle n'était pas sûre s'il s'agissait du fait qu'elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus besoin d'être aussi performante car elle n'avait plus à se battre réellement contre d'autres personnes ou si c'était parce les dernières nuits elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormit, trop occupé à apprendre le corps d'Opal.

Un coup de poing heurta son épaule tandis qu'elle pensait à Opal. Elle grimaça en sentant la douleur mais aussi son embarras, penser à quoi ressemblait Opal quand elle avait un orgasme alors qu'elle était face à sa tante n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'elle ait eu de la journée.

Sa piètre performance de la journée était assez évidente cependant Lin ne fit aucun commentaire pour une fois. Kuvira lui en fut reconnaissance.

\- Comment vont les interrogatoires ?

Lin rangea sa bouteille d'eau dans son sac. Elle soupira d'un air fatigué.

\- Lentement, ils ne coopèrent pas c'est certain mais ils sont coincés. Ils ne font que retarder l'inévitable.

\- Vous avez des nouvelles de Zaya ? La sœur de Tarrlok et Noatak ?

Kuvira était partagée sur son cas. Elle se rappelait de ce qu'elles avaient fait sur le fauteuil dans l'entrepôt.

C'était quelque chose qu'elle pouvait difficilement l'oublier.

Elle avait fait cela pour s'approcher de Tarrlok, ce qui avait tout à fait fonctionné, or elle devait avouer qu'elle se sentait mal d'avoir utilisé l'autre femme ainsi. Zaya ne faisait pas partie du réseau à proprement parler, elle n'était venue qu'une seule fois pourtant elle était au courant de ce que faisait ses frères et avait eu l'intention de revenir.

\- Elle est toujours au Pôle Nord et comme on n'a rien de concret on ne peut aller la chercher pour l'enquête. Si elle est intelligente elle y restera.

Kuvira se mordit la lèvre en se rappelant que Zaya était partie au Pôle Nord avec son père car elle s'ennuyait à Republic City, si elle n'avait rien à faire dans la grande ville que pouvait-elle envisager de faire au Pôle ?

\- Je te tiendrai informée si tu veux.

\- Oui, je veux bien.

Lin enfila une veste en acceptant.

\- As-tu déjà donné l'argent aux personnes de ta liste ?

\- Oui, avant de venir ici.

\- Je vois. C'est quelque chose de généreux ce que tu as fait là Kuvira. Opal le sait ?

Cette question était étrange. Une pointe d'inquiétude s'empara d'elle comme à chaque fois que Lin mentionnait Opal. Elle avait toujours l'impression que la vieille femme avait compris ses sentiments pour sa nièce. Le manque d'expression sur le visage de Lin rendait difficile toute lecture de ses pensées.

\- Oui, je lui ai même remboursée les 50 000 yuans que je lui devais.

\- Tu es quelqu'un de bien Kuvira.

Un doux sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la plus jeune.

\- On se voit plus tard.

Lin lui fit un dernier signe de tête puis sortit de la pièce. Kuvira ramassa ses affaires pour retourner jusqu'à son appartement.

En arrivant devant son immeuble elle se sentit heureuse, elle savait qu'elle allait bientôt retrouver Opal. Depuis leur première nuit ensemble et leur conversation du lendemain, Kuvira nageait dans un océan de bonheur. Elle pouvait embrasser et prendre dans ses bras l'autre jeune femme à sa guise. Opal avait dormi dans son lit, ou elle dans le sien, tous les soirs depuis le premier.

Kuvira était chez elle depuis moins d'une heure quand Opal lui envoya un message pour savoir si elle pouvait venir chez elle. Lorsqu'elle lui ouvrit la porte la plus jeune se pencha vers elle pour un baiser. Kuvira lui rendit avec entrain, savourant la douceur de ses lèvres tout en la faisait rentrer chez elle. Opal se blottit ensuite contre elle en soupirant de contentement.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, oui mais c'était une longue journée à la boutique. Il me tardait de te revoir.

Déposant un doux baiser sur les cheveux courts d'Opal, Kuvira sourit tendrement puis ferma ses bras autour de son corps. Elle aimait la sensation d'avoir Opal contre elle ainsi.

\- Moi aussi.

Après quelques secondes dans le silence Opal se dégagea pour presser une autre fois leurs lèvres ensemble.

\- Tu es allée donner tes enveloppes ?

\- Oui, tout est fait.

Opal posa sa main sur un des biceps de Kuvira pour un autre baiser, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Mon héros. Ma petite amie est un héros.

Les joues de Kuvira se colorèrent autant à cause de la louange d'Opal mais aussi du fait qu'elle l'appelle sa petite amie. Depuis qu'Opal l'avait nommée ainsi un soir, pendant qu'elles se câlinaient devant la télévision elle ne s'était pas arrêtée. Opal avait vu l'effet qu'une telle appellation lui faisait. Kuvira aimait savoir qu'elle était la petite amie d'Opal et vice-versa. Elles restèrent à s'embrasser de longues minutes puis la plus jeune s'écarta pour servir un verre de jus à la plus âgée.

\- J'ai eu Jinora au téléphone cet après-midi.

Kuvira jeta un coup d'œil à Opal tandis qu'elle finissait de faire la vaisselle.

\- Ah oui ? Comment elle va ?

\- Très bien, Kay vient de la demander en mariage.

\- C'est super, elle doit être heureuse.

\- Oui, justement elle m'a appelé pour ça. Elle veut que j'aille les voir la semaine prochaine.

Posant le dernier plat, dorénavant propre, Kuvira se retourna vers Opal.

\- Tu veux y aller ?

\- Oui, ça fait des mois que je ne l'ai pas vu. Je pense qu'elle va vouloir fêter leur engagement.

L'idée de savoir que l'autre femme allait partir était assez décevant, elle voulait qu'Opal reste avec elle le plus longtemps possible. Cependant elle savait que sa petite amie aimait beaucoup Jinora et il était normal qu'elle ait envie de la voir, surtout dans un telle période heureuse.

\- Tu partiras pendant combien de temps ?

\- Je ne sais pas, il faut que je m'organise avec Bolin pour la boutique. Je peux la fermer quelques jours, mais il devrait s'occuper du jardin et peut être de quelques livraisons.

Kuvira acquiesça en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Si tu veux je peux demander à Jinora si tu peux venir, je ne pense pas que ça pose de problème.

Un sentiment amoureux se propagea dans le corps de Kuvira en entendant Opal lui proposer de l'accompagner. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré Jinora personnellement, Opal l'avait rencontrée après son départ de chez les Beifong. D'après ce qu'en avait dit la plus jeune Jinora aurait accepté sa présence, margé tout elle ne voulait pas s'imposer. Elle voulait qu'Opal et son amie se retrouvent, sans qu'elle ne soit pour distraire par sa simple présence sa petite amie.

\- C'est gentil mais non. J'ai mes examens finaux dans un mois. Je dois me préparer.

De plus, comme elle venait de le dire à Opal pour refuser son invitation elle avait effectivement ses études à terminer.

\- C'est vrai, j'avais oublié.

L'humeur d'Opal se fit plus sombre. Leur relation était toute nouvelle et elles n'avaient pas parlé de ce qui allait se passer lorsque Kuvira devrait partir de son appartement pour se rapprocher de Zaofu.

En posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Opal leurs yeux se croisèrent et Kuvira vit l'inquiétude dans ceux de la femme aux cheveux courts. Sa main glissa ensuite sur le bras puis la main d'Opal et la fit se lever pour qu'elles soient face à face. Elle enlaça sa taille pour la tenir contre elle. Opal passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Kuvira.

Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent.

Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent quelques minutes plus tard, légèrement à bout de souffle, Kuvira entraîna l'autre jeune femme vers le canapé.

\- Tu vas me manquer.

\- Tu vas me manquer aussi, mais c'est bien que tu revois Jinora. Vous aurez beaucoup de choses à vous raconter.

Opal se blottit contre elle.

\- Tu as raison, mais je ne lui dirai pas la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé.

Un sourcil se leva sur le visage de Kuvira faisant sourire Opal.

\- Je parle de toi bien sûr et du free fight.

\- Et c'est quoi alors la meilleure chose ? Moi ou le free fight ?

Une claque taquine frappa la cuisse de Kuvira.

\- Toi bien sûr.

Les deux femmes se mirent à rire avant qu'Opal ne prenne une manette.

\- Tu veux que je te botte les fesses une fois encore à Mario Kart.

\- On verra ça...

Kuvira se leva pour allumer la télévision et sa console. Elle revint ensuite s'asseoir aux côtés d'Opal, sa propre manette en main. Depuis la première fois où Kuvira avait été presque humiliée par l'autre jeune femme elle s'était entraînée à Mario Kart, cependant Opal était encore bien meilleure qu'elle. Une fois encore elle essaya de distraire sa petite amie en déposant des baisers sur son cou lors de leurs parties, cependant Opal gagna à nouveau. Bien trop souvent si on demandait son avis à Kuvira, mais les baisers qu'elle recevait de la part d'Opal en guise de compensation étaient perçus avec joie.

Comme prévu, Opal partit la semaine suivante pour rejoindre son amie Jinora et lorsque Kuvira s'endormit seule dans son lit elle soupira. Son lit semblait si vide et ne pas avoir Opal blottie contre elle était étrange. Elle passa ses bras autour d'un cousin, qui sentait encore comme sa petite amie.

Opal l'appela le lendemain de son départ pour prendre des nouvelles. Kuvira pouvait entendre que la jeune femme était heureuse d'avoir retrouvé son amie qui venait de se fiancer.

\- Demain soir Jinora a prévu de faire une soirée, il y aura toute sa famille. Il me tarde de revoir Ikki, elle s'occupe de nouveaux plants.

En souriant, elle écouta Opal parler avec excitation des fleurs que faisait pousser Ikki. Elle voulut la taquiner en lui rappelant qu'elle était censée être en vacances, mais elle savait qu'Opal aimait vraiment la botanique. Elle pourrait en parler n'importe quand sans qu'elle le considère comme son travail.

Kuvira ne pouvait en dire autant de ses études.

\- Et toi ? Comment ça se passe ?

\- Oh tu sais, toujours pareil. Je suis allée courir ce matin et j'ai travaillé sur mon dossier.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air très emballée.

\- C'est un dossier sur la transmission d'une entreprise par le biais de la cession d'actions d'une société annexe.

\- Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi tu parles.

Le rire d'Opal la fit sourire.

\- C'est aussi intéressant que s'en a l'air, crois-moi. Je pense que j'aurai dû le faire sur le commerce des armes.

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?

\- Ça ne m'aidera pas si je vais travailler pour Suyin.

\- Je vois.

Un silence s'installa entre elles et Kuvira put entendre les cris dans le téléphone, sûrement les frères et sœurs de Jinora qui devaient se trouver non loin d'Opal.

\- Kuvira ?

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que tu es sûre de faire le bon choix ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Est-ce que travailler pour ma mère est ce que tu veux réellement ?

La question surprit Kuvira au plus haut point.

\- C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu faire.

\- Pourquoi ?

Kuvira fronça les sourcils, on ne lui avait jamais posé la question. Ni Suyin, ni Baatar Sr., Baatar Jr., ses professeurs ou ses camarades. Elle-même ne s'était jamais posé la question. Cela avait toujours semblé comme une évidence, Baatar Jr. allait être architecte et elle serait à ses côtés. Elle voulait rendre Suyin fière, pour la remercier de s'être occupée d'elle toutes ces années.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas.

\- Est-ce que tu fais ça à cause de ma mère ?

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge tandis que Kuvira fermait les yeux et fut surprise de se rendre compte que ses yeux s'humidifiaient.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Je suppose que je commence à te connaître.

Kuvira pouvait entendre le sourire dans la voix de la jeune femme.

\- Ce n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose, je comprends pourquoi tu fais ça. Tu pourrais aimer travailler avec ma mère mais Kuvira… Et si ça ne te plais pas ? Si tu penses que tu ne vas pas être épanouie dans ton travail tu devrais peut-être y réfléchir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Personne ne t'en voudras. Je sais que ma mère préférerait te savoir heureuse en faisant autre chose que te voir ne pas aimer ton travail tous les jours.

Elle ne sut quoi répondre. Opal pointait du doigt quelque chose d'important, quelque chose qu'elle essayait de refouler depuis quelques temps. Elle se massa le front pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits.

\- Je suis si proche de la fin maintenant.

\- Je sais mais réfléchis-y ? C'est important.

\- Oui, je le ferais.

Un autre silence s'installa, sauf que cette fois-ci les pensées de Kuvira battaient furieusement dans sa tête.

Que devait-elle faire ?

Opal avait-elle raison ?

Devait-elle penser à une autre carrière ?

Pour faire quoi ?

Elle soupira à nouveau. Elle se mentait à elle-même. Elle savait très bien quel autre métier elle voulait faire.

Mais avait-elle le courage de se l'avouer ?

Avait-elle la force de le dire aux autres et de s'engager dans une nouvelle formation ?

\- Kuvira ? Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te perturber.

\- Non, non tu as raison.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

\- Je… Je veux que tu saches que je te dis ça sérieusement et sincèrement. Je t'aime et je veux que tu sois heureuse dans ta vie professionnelle. Je ne dis pas ça pour te garder avec moi.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Kuvira.

\- Cette idée ne m'avait pas traversé l'esprit Opal. Je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça. Tu es la personne la plus altruiste que je connaisse et je t'aime aussi.

\- Tu m'as manqué hier soir.

\- A moi aussi.

Au loin Kuvira entendit une voix féminine appeler sa petite amie.

\- Tu devrais y aller.

\- Je suis désolée, on se rappelle demain ?

\- Avec plaisir. Passe une bonne soirée Opal.

\- Merci, toi aussi. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Kuvira raccrocha son téléphone. Ce qui devait être un simple appel à sa petite amie s'était transformée en quelque chose de bien plus sérieux. Maintenant elle était confuse quant à son avenir professionnel. Elle laissa son téléphone tomber entre les coussins de son canapé en s'y allongeant. Elle ferma les yeux en se massant les tempes. Elle allait avoir beaucoup de mal à dormir ce soir-là.


	13. Chapter 13

C'était une belle journée, il faisait soleil, les enfants jouaient dans les parcs, riant entre eux, leurs parents se tenaient non loin les surveillants tout en discutant ensemble, les oiseaux chantaient et Kuvira marchait d'un pas léger vers  _Les feurs d'Opal_. La jeune femme aux cheveux courts était arrivée en plein milieu de l'après-midi et était allée ouvrir sa boutique. Kuvira avait décidé d'aller la voir directement à son lieu de travail en sortant de son université, ne voulant pas attendre la fin de la journée pour la retrouver dans un de leurs appartements ce soir-là.

Cela semblait si loin.

En entrant dans la boutique elle vit Bolin en premier. Elle le salua poliment, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air déçue qu'il ne soit pas Opal.

\- Kuvira ! Tu viens voir la patronne ?

\- Oui, elle est là ?

\- Elle est dans son jardin, à vérifier si j'ai bien tout fait comme elle le voulait.

Kuvira ne put retenir un sourire devant l'air faussement désabusé de Bolin.

\- Je vais aller la saluer alors.

Bolin hocha la tête en souriant puis reporta son attention sur le bouquet qu'il était en train de préparer. Kuvira se dirigea vers l'arrière-boutique et comme lui avait dit Bolin elle trouva Opal accroupie dans la terre à inspecter ses fleurs.

\- Salut !

Opal se retourna rapidement, un immense sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres.

\- Salut !

La plus jeune se leva et s'avança vers elle pour jeter ses bras autour de sa taille. Kuvira accepta le câlin avec tendresse. Elles soupirèrent de joie et restèrent ainsi durant un long moment. Opal se dégagea en premier, elle enleva ses gants puis prit la main de Kuvira et l'entraîna dans le petit placard l'arrière-boutique.

La porte se fermait tout juste que déjà leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent. Utilisant sa force à son avantage, Kuvira plaqua doucement mais fermement d'autre jeune femme contre un petit établi qui se trouvait derrière elle. Un petit son de surprise s'échappa des lèvres d'Opal, faisant sourire Kuvira qui avait ses mains sur sa taille. Opal avait passé ses bras autour de son cou pour le soutien.

Les mains de Kuvira serrèrent la taille d'Opal pour la lever la faire s'asseoir sur l'établi presque vide. Ses jambes se fermèrent aussitôt autour de ses hanches et Kuvira se pencha encore plus vers elle, laissant ses mains attraper les fesses en faisant basculer légèrement Opal, qui lâcha un gémissement nécessiteux.

L'idée de prendre Opal sur cet établi, traversa l'esprit de Kuvira. Cependant la porte n'était pas fermée à clé et Bolin pouvait entrer à tout instant. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'être dérangée alors qu'elle avait ses doigts, ou sa bouche, dans l'intimité d'Opal.

Frustrée, Kuvira brisa leur baiser.

\- J'ai une surprise pour toi ce soir.

\- Une surprise ?

Les yeux brillants de malice et de luxure, Kuvira lui sourit. A contre cœur elle s'écarta d'Opal, la laissant faiblement essoufflée, toujours assise sur l'établi. Opal émit un soupir de déception en la voyant s'éloigner.

\- Tu verras ce soir.

Kuvira se pencha pour un dernier baiser passionnée, faisant son possible pour qu'Opal sente à quel point il lui tardait de la retrouver plus tard. Les joues d'Opal étaient rouges et son souffle rapide quand elle quitta le placard en lui lançant un clin d'œil complice.

Ses taquineries eurent l'effet escomptée, puisque ce soir-là Opal, après qu'elles aient mangé un repas que Kuvira avait commandé, se jeta sur les lèvres de Kuvira à nouveau tout en essayant de la déshabiller.

Riant contre les lèvres d'Opal, elle la conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre. La robe de la jeune femme tomba au pied de son lit.

Lorsque Kuvira commença à placer des baisers avec la bouche ouverte sur le cou et l'épaule d'Opal, alors que ses doigts effleuraient finalement l'extérieur des sous-vêtements, Opal enfonça ses ongles dans ses bras. Un frisson de désir s'empara de son bas ventre en sentant la douce douleur dans son biceps.

Kuvira pressa ses doigts sur le tissu mouillé avant de lui retirer. Le soutien-gorge d'Opal subit le même sort la seconde suivante. Elle laissa ses yeux parcourir le corps nu de l'autre femme, un corps qu'elle n'avait pas eu le plaisir de voir depuis près d'une semaine.

Semblant vouloir la voir tout aussi nue qu'elle, Opal tira sur son T-Shirt pour lui enlever. Kuvira l'aida en jetant ses vêtements au sol.

Opal s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser à nouveau mais Kuvira posa sa main sur son épaule, l'empêchant de venir plus près.

\- Je t'ai promis une surprise il me semble.

L'air confus d'Opal laissa place à un air intrigué.

Kuvira se dirigea vers sa table de chevet, s'accroupit en en sortit une boite en carton. Légèrement nerveuse elle tendit la boite à Opal.

En silence elle l'ouvrit.

Un soupir surpris s'échappa de ses lèvres quand elle découvrit son contenu.

\- J'en avais déjà un, mais j'ai voulu en acheter un neuf pour toi. Si tu veux seulement. Je sais qu'on n'en a très peu parlé et...

\- Oui… Je le veux.

Les yeux d'Opal reflétait son excitation et les mamelons de Kuvira se durcirent en entendant sa voix tout aussi pleine de désir.

\- Tu es sûre ? Je ne t'oblige à rien. J'aime l'utiliser mais si ne veux pas c'est bon pour moi aussi. Je t'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé personne et cela ne changea rien entre nous.

\- Kuvira, je le veux. Tu ne peux pas me mettre ça nous le nez et ne pas me montrer comment tu l'utilises sur moi. Alors n'ait aucune crainte, je le veux.

Silencieusement Kuvira hocha la tête et prit le contenu de la boite en carton. Elle s'aperçut avec étonnement que ses mains tremblaient légèrement.

Sous le regard intéressée d'Opal, Kuvira passa ses jambes dans les sangles puis ajusta son harnais. Entre ses jambes se dressaient dorénavant un faux pénis vert. Opal lui tendit le lubrifiant qui se trouvait aussi dans la boite.

\- Allonge-toi.

L'écoutant Opal posa la boite au pied du lit et prit place sur le lit. Kuvira la rejoignit, laissant le lubrifiant pour le moment. Elle s'installa entre les jambes d'Opal puis se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Elle essaya de rester assez loin d'elle pour que le faux appendice ne touche pas encore le corps d'Opal.

Laissant leurs langues danser d'une avec l'autre, une des mains de Kuvira se posa sur une cuisse d'Opal. Elle traça du bout des doigts son chemin jusqu'à l'entre-jambe de l'autre femme. Plongeant à peine dans son entrée, Kuvira laissa ses doigts jouer avec le plaisir d'Opal quelques instants.

Malgré la présence de lubrifiant, Kuvira voulait être certaine qu'elle ne fasse pas mal à Opal. Elle inséra un doigt en Opal, glissant facilement à l'intérieur. Une chaleur accueillante entoura son doigt, rapidement suivit d'un second.

Sous ses lèvres, qui avaient migré jusqu'au cou d'Opal, un tremblement se fit ressentir avant qu'un gémissement ne franchisse les lèvres entre ouvertes de la jeune femme. Kuvira ajouta un troisième doigt. Elle fit quelques mouvements lents pour qu'Opal s'habitue à la circonférence.

En entendant la respiration d'Opal s'accélérer peu à peu elle retira ses doigts, sans tenir compte du gémissement de déception de sa petite amie.

Kuvira attrapa le lubrifiant qu'elle avait laissé, l'ouvrit et appliqua une grande quantité de gel sur l'appendice vert qui était entre ses jambes.

Allongée sur le lit Opal regardait d'un œil vif ses moindres faits et gestes.

Le cœur battant, Kuvira garda sa main autour de la longueur et la fit frôler le clitoris d'Opal. Un accro se fit entendre dans la respiration, déjà rapide, d'Opal.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Oui.

Kuvira hocha la tête puis lentement elle fit plonger l'extrémité de l'appendice dans l'entrée d'Opal. Gardant les yeux sur le visage de l'autre femme, pour voir tout signe d'inconfort, elle continua à pousser doucement.

Les mains d'Opal volèrent ses sur bras pour se maintenir. Cela la fit s'arrêter un instant.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui.

La voix de sa petite amie était tendue.

\- Comment s'est ?

\- Grand. Différent.

Elles restèrent quelques secondes en silence à se regarder intensément dans les yeux. Le doute s'installa en Kuvira mais l'autre femme choisit ce moment pour reprendre la parole.

\- Continue.

Opal appuya son propos en serrant ses mains autour des biceps musclés de Kuvira. En reprenant sa lente avancée, Kuvira bougea pour faire rentrer entièrement la longueur verte en Opal. Cette dernière poussa un gémissement rauque quand leurs hanches se touchèrent.

\- Oh, putain.

Kuvira ne put retenir un sourire satisfait en entendant l'injure tomber ses lèvres de la femme aux cheveux courts.

\- Je peux bouger ?

\- Doucement.

C'était de toute façon ce qu'elle avait prévu mais elle hocha la tête avant de se retirer lentement pour replonger dans l'intimité d'Opal. Elle commença très doucement, voulant qu'Opal s'adapte bien.

Après quelques poussées elle sentit sa petite amie se détendre.

Posant ses mains de chaque côté de la tête d'Opal, elle se tint au-dessus d'elle et utilisa l'effet de levier pour l'atteindre au plus profond, gagnant des soupirs et des gémissements de plaisir avec plusieurs poussées bien placées. Ses poussées étaient lentes mais c'était délibéré, elle voulait la conduire lentement au bord de son premier orgasme.

Opal se mordit la lèvre alors que ses hanches accéléraient légèrement leurs mouvements, ses yeux se fermèrent tandis qu'elle se cambra. Kuvira ne put s'empêcher de regarder le visage d'Opal, elle se rapprocha de plus en plus d'elle pour la contempler au point culminant de son plaisir. Le désir désespéré de l'autre femme était visible.

C'était magnifique.

Quand finalement elle atteignit l'extase. Opal murmura le nom de Kuvira, les yeux luisants de désir, ce qui entraîna un autre flot d'excitation à travers son corps.

Sa tête tomba dans le creux du cou d'Opal.

Ses hanches continuèrent leur rythme lent et profond.

Les spasmes du corps d'Opal et ses mains resserrèrent leur emprise sur les bras de Kuvira tout en gémissant de plaisir. Ses poumons commençaient à devenir douloureux, tout comme ses muscles, mais Kuvira continua de balancer ses hanches avec entrain.

Quelques instants plus tard Kuvira grognait dans l'oreille d'Opal sans cesser ses mouvements.

Elle accrocha ses bras forts sous ses cuisses d'Opal, elle les écarta plus largement pour bénéficier d'un accès plus facile. Le corps de Kuvira tomba entièrement sur Opal, les pressant toutes les deux si près l'une de l'autre qu'il n'y avait plus un seul espace entre elles. Opal accueillit son poids en soupirant de joie et en bougeant ses mains pour se cramponner désespérément à son dos.

Opal laissa échapper un gémissement pathétique qui ne fit qu'augmenter l'ardeur de Kuvira. Ses hanches se déplaçaient de plus en plus vite dans un rythme endiablé, elle sentait que son propre clitoris était stimulé à chaque poussée. Cette douce pression et la vision d'Opal sous elle allaient bientôt avoir raison d'elle.

De plus, les sons humides du harnais se déplaçant en Opal et la chair de Kuvira frappant ses cuisses rendant le tout en quelque chose de vraiment obscène. Heureusement les hanches d'Opal tremblaient, Kuvira pouvait voir que l'apogée de l'autre femme approchait à chaque coup.

Le corps d'Opal se raidit et ses ongles, pourtant courts, se plantèrent dans son dos. Kuvira gémit en sentant l'orgasme de sa petite amie déferler sur elle. Elle bougea ses hanches une dernière fois et elle sentit un plaisir brut s'emparer de chaque fibre de son être.

Kuvira essaya de reprendre son souffle, tandis que les lèvres avaient laissé une traînée humide sur le cou d'Opal. Elle pouvait sentir contre elle le cœur de l'autre femme battre fortement dans sa poitrine.

\- Wahou.

Souriant contre la peau du cou d'Opal, Kuvira offrit une dernière poussée brusque de ses hanches, arrachant un gémissement aux deux jeunes femmes. Elle leva le haut de son corps, les laissant liées entre les jambes, pour croiser le regard de sa petite amie.

\- Ça t'a plu ?

Le sourire aux lèvres Opal posa délicatement sa main sur la joue de Kuvira puis l'attira dans un baiser.

\- Oui. Merci, c'était génial.

Kuvira pressa leurs lèvres une dernière fois puis sortit d'Opal, qui soupira doucement. Méthodiquement elle enleva le harnais pour le poser au bord du lit. Elle irait le nettoyer plus tard, pour le moment elle voulait savourer du moment post-orgasmique avec Opal. Sans se faire prier, l'autre femme se blottit dans ses bras.

Durant de longues minutes elles restèrent ainsi, à se câliner et s'échanger des mots doux.

\- Tu as soif ?

\- Un peu.

\- Moi aussi, je reviens.

S'éloignant de la chaleur d'Opal, Kuvira se leva pour aller chercher de quoi boire. Elle ramena deux verres d'eau, un pour chacune. Elle attendit qu'Opal ait fini le sien pour les poser à nouveau dans son évier.

Une fois de retour dans sa chambre elle prit le jouet qui avait servi leurs derniers ébats et elle entreprit de le laver avant de le ranger. Laissant Opal seule sur son lit elle le lava avec application dans sa salle de bain.

Tandis qu'elle allait le replacer dans sa boite Opal reprit la parole.

\- Tu le ranges déjà ?

Ses yeux grands ouverts se posèrent sur Opal, toujours paisiblement allongée. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais se retrouva à court de mots.

Un sourire méchant aux lèvres Opal se retourna, exposant ses fesses, ses dos et l'arrière de ses jambes au regard surpris de Kuvira.

Lentement Opal leva ses fesses, en prenant appui sur ses genoux et ses mains, montrant son intention à Kuvira qui tenait toujours son harnais en main.

\- Je pensais essayer une autre position, on a une semaine à rattraper.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour réveiller l'entrain de Kuvira. Plus vite que jamais, elle remit en place son harnais et grimpa sur le lit pour prendre place derrière Opal. Elle appliqua une autre généreuse dose de lubrifiant puis guida à nouveau son appendice vert là où les deux femmes voulaient qu'il soit. Elle posa ensuite ses mains sur les hanches blanches d'Opal.

En une seule poussée elle fut au plus profond de l'autre femme.

Reflétant ses intentions qu'elle avait déjà eu un peu plus tôt, Kuvira commença par des mouvements lents et profonds car même si elle venait de passer de longues minutes à faire l'amour à Opal avec le jouet qu'elle avait entre ses jambes, elle ne voulait pas que le moindre mouvement ne la fasse souffrir. Kuvira accéléra ses poussées quand elle entendit les soupirs de plaisir de la part d'Opal. Les bras de celle-ci se mirent à trembler après un coup particulièrement vigoureux et elle s'effondra, la tête dans les draps poussant une plainte heureuse.

Comme hypnotisée Kuvira regardait les fesses d'Opal absorber ses poussées et les sons du harnais et de leurs peaux se rencontrant se firent encore plus forts.

Les genoux d'Opal s'effondrèrent peu de temps après.

Posant ses mains à l'intérieur ses cuisses d'Opal elle les sépara encore plus tout en continuant son rythme.

Une fois qu'elle fut certaine d'aller au plus profond elle maintint Opal ainsi, prenant à pleine main une fesse et posa l'autre sur son épaule. Kuvira vit le visage d'Opal refléter le plaisir pur, la bouche ouverte contre les draps qui n'étouffaient que très peu ses gémissements.

Kuvira allait donner à Opal exactement ce qu'elle voulait et elle allait apprécier chaque instant. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'elle ralentit, sans s'arrêter après qu'Opal ait jouit.

\- Opal ? Encore un. Est-ce que tu peux encore une fois ?

Un _oui_  plaintif s'échappa des lèvres d'Opal tandis qu'elle agrippait les draps dans ses mains. Kuvira reprit ses mouvements vigoureux, faisant fi de ses muscles qui protestaient contre l'effort. Opal devenait de plus en incohérente à chaque coup qu'elle recevait. Kuvira vit avec fierté qu'elle avait à un certain moment prit un drap entre ses dents pour contenir ses sons.

Une fois encore Kuvira se laissa entraîner par le second orgasme fracassant d'Opal pour qu'elle puisse elle aussi toucher au nirvana.

Le souffle court elle se pencha vers Opal pour déposer de doux baisers sur sa nuque et son dos.

\- C'est ce que tu voulais ?

Opal grogna une réponse, tirant un sourire orgueilleux à Kuvira.

\- Je ne peux plus bouger.

Kuvira se mit à rire avant de sortir d'elle et définitivement de son harnais. Cette fois-ci elle le laissa tomber au pied du lit, elle s'en occuperait demain.

\- C'est vrai, Kuvira, je ne sens plus mes jambes. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour marcher demain.

Prenant pitié de sa petite amie elle déposa un dernier baiser sur son épaule puis l'aida à se glisser sous ses draps.

\- Bonne nuit.

\- Hum… Je t'aime Kuvira.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Passant un bras protecteur autour de la taille d'Opal, elle la tira contre elle avant de fermer les yeux pour plonger dans un sommeil réparateur.

Un bruit réveilla brusquement Kuvira plusieurs heures plus tard. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux en sentant le soleil rentrer par la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Son corps se raidit en comprenant ce qui l'avait sorti de son sommeil.

Sur le pas de sa porte, se tenait Suyin, les yeux rivés au pied de son lit où Kuvira savait que son jouet sexuel reposait.

Les yeux de la femme qui l'avait élevée qui était aussi la mère de la femme nue dans son lit remontèrent ensuite vers elle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donc... J'ai fait ça, j'ai osé faire ça :$


	14. Chapter 14

Non. Non. Non. Non.

Pas ça.

Tout mais pas ça.

Pas comme ça !

Aux côtés de Kuvira, Opal bougea lentement.

La pièce resta silencieuse tandis qu'Opal ouvrit les yeux.

\- Maman ?

Le ton surpris sembla sortir tout le monde de leurs transes.

Suyin fit demi-tour rapidement.

L'instant suivant Kuvira sortait de son lit précipitamment, trouva un short et un T-Shirt sur sa chaise. Elle s'habilla en vitesse pour rejoindre Suyin.

Du coin de l'œil elle pouvait voir qu'Opal en faisait autant.

Kuvira fut la première à sortir de sa chambre pour trouver Suyin dans son salon. Elle s'approcha d'elle pour lui parler, malgré le fait qu'elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle allait dire.

Un bruit sec retentit dans le salon.

Une douleur sourde à la joue s'empara de Kuvira.

Suyin, la main levée, la regardait avec trahison.

Hébétée, Kuvira comprit que pour la première fois de sa vie Suyin venait de la gifler. Elle avait des réflexes rapides après ses nombreux combats pourtant elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. La douleur était plus pour le geste, le symbole qu'il représentait, que le véritable mal physique qu'elle ressentait.

Cette douleur était immense.

\- Quand je t'ai dit de prendre soin de ma fille ce n'était pas ça que j'avais en tête.

Encore sous le choc Kuvira leva sa main pour toucher sa joue.

\- Maman ! Non mais ça va pas ?

\- Ma chérie ce n'est pas…

\- Non ! De quel droit tu la frappes ?

Kuvira sentait et entendait Opal à ses côtés, cependant elle était toujours immobile. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie si mal. Elle avait trahi Suyin. Elle avait trahi la femme à qui elle devait tout. Le regard dans les yeux de la femme qui s'était occupée d'elle était horrible. Kuvira sentait qu'elle avait du mal à reprendre ses esprits. Elle se repassa en tête toutes les conversations qu'elle avait eu avec Suyin, la confiance qu'elle avait mise en elle pour qu'elle s'occupe d'Opal, sa fille chérie. Maintenant elle la regardait avec les yeux remplis de déception.

C'était son pire cauchemar qui devenait réalité.

Suyin la voyait comme une honte, une déception, une trahison. Elle n'allait plus vouloir avoir à faire avec elle.

\- Elle t'a…

\- Elle m'a quoi ?

Bougeant inconfortablement, les yeux de Suyin se posèrent sur le sol au pied du lit de Kuvira où se trouvait encore son harnais. Kuvira voulut mourir, que la terre sous ses pieds l'engloutisse à jamais, ou n'importe quoi d'autre, mais elle ne voulait plus être ici.

\- Je te rappelle qu'il faut être deux pour ça. D'ailleurs ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. Kuvira et moi on est ensemble. En couple.

Une expression choquée passa sur le visage de Suyin, cependant Opal n'arrêta pas son discours enflammé.

\- Aussi incroyable que ça puisse me paraître elle m'aime autant que je l'aime. Je suis heureuse avec elle, plus qu'avec le peu de personne avait qui j'ai déjà été.

Suyin ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais sa fille fut plus rapide.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu as toujours voulu pour moi ? Pour nous ? Qu'on soit heureuses ?

Avec étonnement Kuvira se tourna vers sa petite amie. Jamais personne ne l'avait défendue avec autant de passion. Son cœur se serra avec amour, oubliant presque la présence de Suyin devant elles. Kuvira tendit sa main pour la poser sur l'avant-bras d'Opal, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Opal arracha ses yeux furieux du visage de sa mère pour se tourner vers elle timidement.

Kuvira hésita à parler, sa plus grande crainte avait toujours été de décevoir Suyin cependant elle aimait Opal encore plus. Elle devait l'aider.

Rassemblant tout son courage elle prit la main d'Opal dans la sienne puis reporta son attention vers Suyin qui semblait embarrassée et incertaine.

\- C'est vrai Suyin. On est ensemble.

Un silence lourd s'installa tandis qu'Opal serra sa main.

\- Tu as raison. Je veux que vous soyez heureuses.

Kuvira serra aussi la main d'Opal en entendant Suyin reprendre la parole d'une voix posée.

\- C'est simplement que je ne m'attendais pas à ça en arrivant ici.

Elle jeta un regard désolé à la joue de Kuvira qui était toujours rouge, puis ses yeux se mirent à briller.

\- Je venais parce que j'ai lu un article avec ta photo Kuvira, un article qui parle de comment tu as aidé la police à arrêter un réseau de combat illégal. Lin ne voulait pas m'en dire plus et aucune de vous ne répondait à son téléphone, donc je suis venue en personne pour en parler.

La tête de Kuvira se baissa.

Elle s'était trompée.

C'était cela son pire cauchemar.

Non seulement Suyin apprenait de la pire façon possible sa relation avec Opal mais en plus elle était au courant pour ses activités illégales.

\- Un article ? Qui a écrit ça ?

Kuvira soupira en entendant la question de sa petite amie, était-ce vraiment le plus important ?

\- Tu le savais ?

\- Bien-sûr que je le savais !

\- C'est de mieux en mieux, qu'est-ce que vous nous cachez d'autre vous deux ?

Kuvira interrompit Opal d'un signe de la main avant qu'elle ne réponde.

\- Opal. Est-ce que tu peux nous laissez avec ta mère ?

Sa petite amie se tourna vers elle, les yeux exorbités.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Elle vient de te gifler !

\- Je sais, mais c'est une chose dont on doit parler elle et moi. J'ai été naïve de penser que ça resterai un secret.

\- Mais…

\- S'il te plait, je lui dois des explications.

La réticence d'Opal était visible cependant elle hocha la tête. Elle alla chercher ses chaussures et prit son sac, pendant que Kuvira et Suyin restaient silencieuses. Légèrement gênée, Kuvira pouvait voir qu'Opal n'avait pas une démarche aussi fluide qu'à l'accoutumée, surement une conséquence de leur nuit de passion. Elle espéra de tout son cœur que la plus âgée ne s'en aperçoive pas. Opal regarda ensuite intensément sa mère, comme pour la mettre en garde de bien se tenir.

Lorsque les yeux d'Opal et de Kuvira se croisèrent cette dernière se sentir faiblir quelque peu, elle décida de l'accompagner jusqu'au pas de sa porte.

\- Tu es sûre que ça ira ?

Opal jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa mère qui les regardait discrètement.

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

Ne pouvant se retenir devant l'air inquiet de sa petite amie Kuvira déposa un chaste baiser sur son front.

\- On se voit plus tard.

Après avoir hoché la tête Opal sortit de son appartement. Kuvira regarda la porte se fermer, inspira un grand coup puis se tourna vers Suyin. Elle combla la distance en quelques pas, elle s'adossa contre son canapé tandis que l'autre femme restait fermement debout face à elle.

Kuvira prit ensuite la parole, sachant qu'il ne servait à rien d'essayer d'empêcher l'inévitable.

\- L'an dernier je me suis retrouvée dans une bagarre dans un bar, j'étais sortie avec d'autres étudiants. Un homme du nom d'Aimo m'a repérée et m'a proposé de venir le rejoindre dans un entrepôt où je pourrais me battre pour gagner de l'argent. J'en avais besoin, le loyer avait augmenté et je voulais m'acheter une moto plutôt que me déplacer en vélo. J'y suis restée un petit moment, juste assez pour avoir l'argent dont j'avais besoin. J'étais assez stupide pour penser que… Disons qu'ils n'ont pas tout à fait apprécié le fait que je parte comme ça. Ils m'ont retrouvé et m'ont demandé de payer l'argent que leur avait fait perdre.

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne nous as pas demandé de t'aider ? On a assez d'argent pour toi aussi.

La ressemblance avec la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Opal des mois plus tôt était évidence.

\- Je me sentais déjà trop redevable envers vous. Vous m'avez accueilli durant des années, je ne voulais pas continuer à vous en demander trop. C'était peut-être de la fierté mal placée, je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais maintenant c'est que c'était une erreur de rentrer dans le free fight comme ça. C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de devenir un espion pour Lin.

\- C'était ton idée ?

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Kuvira puis elle baissa les yeux.

\- Quand ils sont venus de demander de l'argent Opal nous a interrompu et c'est là que je lui ai tout expliquée. Je voulais essayer de tout arranger mais Opal les a payés à ma place.

\- Les 50 000 yuans…

\- C'est ça. Malheureusement ils ont trouvé étrange qu'Opal leur donne autant d'argent et ils ont mené leur enquête et ont compris qui on était. Ils sont venus me voir et ont menacé de s'en prendre à Opal si je ne leur donnais pas plus d'argent. J'étais bloquée, je ne pouvais pas les laisser l'approcher, alors je suis allée voir Lin pour qu'elle m'aide. Elle avait un dossier sur le combat illégal dans la ville et elle m'a proposé d'y retourner pour leur faire croire que je voulais leur payer ma dette comme ça et en même temps j'enquêtais de l'intérieur.

Suyin croisa les bras avec fureur.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que Lin t'ai demandé d'y retourner.

En entendant la colère de Suyin tournée vers Lin, Kuvira se sentit coupable.

\- Démanteler le réseau était la seule solution pour sauver Opal et les autres qui y étaient contre leur grès.

S'approchant d'un pas, Suyin la regarda intensément.

\- J'ai appelé Lin avant de venir et elle ne voulait pas me dire ce que je voulais mais dans ses silences je pouvais lire entre les lignes. Tu as été blessée n'est-ce pas ? Certains soirs ?

Kuvira baissa la tête, confirmant ainsi qu'elle n'était pas toujours rentrée en bon état. Soudain des bras se fermèrent autour de ses épaules et elle se sentit tirée contre le torse de Suyin. Avec surprise elle accueillit le câlin de Suyin, en laissant sa tête tomber sous le menton de la plus âgée et en enlaçant de ses bras forts sa taille.

\- Ça fait beaucoup à digérer d'un coup, mais savoir que tu étais blessée et que je n'en avais pas la moindre idée… Oh Kuvira…

Les bras de Suyin la tinrent encore plus fort et Kuvira ferma les yeux en entendant l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

\- Je suis désolée. J'avais honte de ce que j'avais fait, je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte jusqu'à ce que j'en parle avec Opal et… Je ne voulais pas vous décevoir. C'est une des raisons qui m'ont poussé à y retourner pour tout arrêter.

\- Tu as pris de tels risques.

\- Je sais, mais c'était pour la bonne cause.

Elles se détachèrent lentement, néanmoins Suyin resta proche d'elle.

\- Donc, toi et Opal.

Une grimace menaça d'apparaître sur le visage de Kuvira mais elle parvint à la retenir, elle s'était doutée qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir éviter ce sujet.

\- Ce n'était pas censé arriver, je te le jure. C'était autant une surprise pour moi, quand on était jeune je n'ai jamais eu de tels sentiments pour elle. Je pense que c'est arrivé petit à petit quand j'ai vraiment commencé à la connaitre.

Kuvira voulait éviter de parler des fantasmes qu'elle avait commencé à avoir suite à leur première sortie dans un Pub. Elle était certaine que Suyin ne voulait pas connaitre tous les détails non plus.

\- Mais quand je n'arrivais pas à contacter Opal après l'explosion dans le quartier où avait sa boutique j'ai… Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie. Je me suis rendue compte que je pouvais à nouveau respirer correctement à l'instant où je l'ai eu dans mes bras. On s'était disputée quelques jours plus tôt à cause de l'argent qu'elle avait donné à Yeo et je pensais… A un moment donné je pensais que je ne la reverrai plus jamais, j'ai cru que je ne pourrai jamais me faire pardonner, lui dire que je ne lui en voulais pas vraiment et j'étais en colère et déçue de moi en réalité. En y réfléchissant je pense que c'est là que j'ai réalisé que j'aimais Opal bien plus que je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un d'autre. Mais je n'ai rien dit, ou rien fait qui puisse trahir ces sentiments, je n'avais pas l'orgueil de penser qu'Opal pouvait m'aimer comme ça elle aussi. Pourtant, après la soirée où Lin a mis fin aux combats illégaux on a… Opal m'a fait comprendre que je n'étais pas la seule à avoir de tels sentiments et on est ensemble depuis.

Malgré elle, un soupire heureux se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Je l'aime tellement Suyin, si tu savais. Elle m'a rendue meilleure, même avant qu'on soit ensemble. Elle m'a fait comprendre ce que je voulais, ce que j'attendais de la vie. C'est en ayant peur pour elle que je suis retournée me battre mais c'est aussi grâce à cela que j'ai pu aider d'autres personnes à sortir de ce monde terrible. Grâce à elle j'ai compris que ma peur de te décevoir m'empêchait d'être qui je voulais réellement.

Maintenant qu'elle avait commencé à parler, Kuvira devait finir de dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

\- Je voulais te rendre fière, c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu faire depuis que tu as accepté de me prendre soin de moi après la mort de mes parents. La peur de te décevoir a toujours été une forme de motivation pour moi. C'est pour ça que je fais ces études, parce que je voulais, avec Baatar Jr., reprendre ton flambeau pour un jour diriger ta compagnie avec lui. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux réellement faire de ma vie, je sais que je te serai toujours redevable pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi toutes ces années, mais Opal m'a montrée qu'il y avait une voix. Ce que je veux faire c'est entrer dans la police pour faire la différence, comme ce que j'ai fait avec les combats illégaux. Je vais m'inscrire dans la formation pour devenir officier, Baatar Jr. pourra hériter de la compagnie.

Kuvira ancra ses yeux dans ceux de Suyin.

\- Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai l'impression d'avoir mon destin entre mes mains et je sais que c'est grâce à Opal, parce c'est qui elle est. Elle est la personne qui me pousse à me surpasser.

Elle posa sa main sur l'avant de Suyin qui était toujours silence.

\- Je ne veux pas quitter Opal, je ne veux pas que tu me le demandes, je ne sais pas si je m'en remettrais mais Suyin, si sincèrement tu penses que c'est le mieux pour Opal. Si tu penses que je lui ferais plus de mal que de bien alors je le ferai. Je veux son bien-être par-dessus tout. Si Opal est mieux sans moi, alors je vais tout arrêter.

Pour la deuxième fois Suyin l'attira dans ses bras avec force.

\- Kuvira…

La voix de l'autre femme était tremblante.

\- C'est toujours vrai ce que j'ai dit plus tôt, j'ai toujours voulu que vous soyez heureuses. Je sais que… Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il y aurait quelqu'un d'assez bien pour Opal mais j'avais tort. Tu l'es Kuvira.

Kuvira pouvait entendre que Suyin s'était mise à pleurer puis elle sentit un chaste baiser sur son front. Kuvira ferma les yeux se rappelant soudainement que sa mère n'avait jamais eu un tel geste tendre envers elle, cela avait toujours été Suyin. C'était cet amour et ce sentiment d'être protégée qui l'avait incitée à donner de tels baisers à Opal. Et tout comme la première fois où Suyin l'avait embrassée ainsi, des années plus tôt alors qu'elle n'était qu'une adolescente, Kuvira laissa couler les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis quelques minutes.

\- A un moment donné j'ai pensé que toi et Baatar Jr... Vous étiez proches, trop proches. Nous en avions parlé avec Baatar Sr. et malgré le fait qu'on vous considérait comme nos enfants, ce n'étais pas nécessairement le cas pour vous. On en était venu à accepter que peut être vous alliez vous mettre ensemble. Alors si on avait accepté ça avec Baatar, je ne vois pas de quel droit on devrait ne pas être d'accord avec Opal maintenant.

Kuvira se blottit légèrement plus dans l'étreinte de la femme qui l'avait élevée.

\- Merci Suyin.

\- Je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas étrange, je pense que j'aurai un besoin d'un peu de temps pour tout assimiler, mais si c'est ce qui vous rend heureuses alors soit. J'aimerai peut-être en savoir en peu moins sur votre vie sexuelle.

Un rire joyeux s'échappa des lèvres de Kuvira.

\- Promis.

Suyin se détacha puis elle prit délicatement le visage de Kuvira entre ses mains. Du bout de ses pouces elle chassa les dernières larmes des joues de la jeune femme.

\- Je suis si fière de toi Kuvira.

Cette dernière sentit les yeux briller mais elle parvint à retenir plus de larmes s'échapper, cependant sa gorge se serra douloureusement.

\- Merci.

Voyant sûrement le surplus d'émotions dans les yeux de Kuvira, Suyin se pencha pour embrasser son front une seconde fois.

\- Je t'aime Kuvira.

\- Moi aussi, même si je sais que je ne l'ai jamais beaucoup montré mais moi aussi je t'aime.

\- Bien sûr que tu l'as montrée, tout au long de ta vie avec nous, tous au long de tes actions. Je ne dis pas que tu n'as pas fait d'erreurs, comme entrer dans ces combats, mais tu as essayé de tout arranger. C'est ce qui compte. Tu fait partie de notre famille au même titre que n'importe lequel de mes autres enfants.

Les doigts de Suyin continuèrent de caresser ses joues avec tendresse. Kuvira se leva, ayant passé le reste de la conversation adossée au canapé afin d'être plus petite que Suyin. Cependant une fois debout elle la dépassait d'une tête. Elle la serra un instant dans ses bras, dominant l'étreinte avec ses bras autour des épaules de Suyin.

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir giflée plus tôt.

\- Ce n'est rien, je comprends.

\- Non, je n'aurai pas dû. J'étais déjà inquiète et énervée de l'article… J'ai agi sans réfléchir.

\- C'est bon, vraiment.

Elles échangèrent un sourire puis Suyin s'éloigna.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps que j'aille voir Opal, elle doit penser que j'ai essayé de t'enterrer dans un coin.

Kuvira se mit à rire doucement.

\- Je vais me doucher en vous attendant.

Suyin quitta son appartement tandis que Kuvira retournait dans sa chambre. Elle prit le jouet au pied de son lit puis le lava avant de le ranger avec le lubrifiant.

Elle se déshabilla puis entra sous sa douche, l'eau chaude la détendit légèrement. Elle ne pouvait se retenir de penser à Opal et sa mère qui devaient parler à quelques portes de la sienne. Elle avait confiance après sa conversation avec Suyin mais cela ne l'empêchait d'être légèrement inquiète, surtout en se rappelant de la manière passionnée dont avait parlé Opal.

L'attende allait être longue.


	15. Chapter 15

Allongée sur son canapé, un livre en main, Kuvira attendait un signe de la part d'Opal ou sa mère, indiquant qu'elles avaient fini de parler.

Ce fut finalement des coups contre sa porte qui la firent se lever. Elle ouvrit et trouva les deux femmes qui l'attendaient en silence. Elle les regarda un instant, essayant de les analyser pour savoir si leur conversation c'était bien passée. Elle pouvait voir qu'elles avaient toutes les deux les yeux brillants et elle se demanda si elles avaient pleuré. Malgré tout, elles abordaient une expression sereine.

\- On pensait sortir manger dans un restaurant du coin, ça te dit ?

\- Oui, on en a essayé quelques un avec Opal, je suis sûre qu'on trouvera ce qu'il nous faut.

Hochant la tête Suyin s'écarta de la porte pour la laisser sortir. Kuvira ferma la porte de son appartement et marcha aux côtés d'Opal, légèrement derrière Suyin. Elle échangea un regard avec sa petite amie pour savoir si tout allait bien. La jeune femme lui sourit tendrement et lui prit la main un instant. Rassurée Kuvira lui serra la main puis avança aux côtés de Suyin pour lui conseiller un restaurant.

Une fois installées, Kuvira et Opal firent de leur mieux pour garder leurs gestes d'affection au minimum. Elles n'étaient pas les plus expressives habituellement, cependant elles voulaient éviter tout malaise avec Suyin face à elles.

\- Kuvira m'a dit qu'elle voulait entrer dans la police.

Opal se tourna vers sa petite amie avec étonnement.

\- C'est vrai ? Ça y est tu as pris ta décision ?

\- Oui.

Un sourire heureux germa sur les lèvres d'Opal.

\- C'est génial, je suis heureuse pour toi. Tu t'es inscrite ?

\- Non, pas encore je voulais appeler Lin pour lui en parler.

Du coin de l'œil elle vit Suyin bouger inconfortablement sur son siège à la mention de sa sœur.

\- Tu devrais le dire à Baatar Jr. aussi, il était impatient de revenir travailler avec toi.

Avec embarras Kuvira hocha la tête. Elle se doutait que sa future conversation avec son ami ne serait pas des plus agréables, or Suyin avait raison ; elle devait l'informer de son changement de plan de carrière.

\- Je le ferai.

Le serveur vint prendre leur commande l'instant suivant, une fois parti Suyin reprit la parole gravement.

\- J'ai bien compris que c'était sérieux entre vous, donc je me demandais aussi quand vous comptiez le dire à vos frères ? Vous savez que je n'aime pas garder des secrets…

Elle savait que ce n'était pas tout à fait un reproche, cependant cela n'empêcha pas Kuvira de se sentir coupable en entendant Suyin parler.

\- Je pensais qu'il te fallait du temps pour accepter notre relation, maman ?

Suyin grimaça aux paroles de sa fille.

\- Je ne vous demande pas de venir demain, mais bientôt ? Je… Je vais être franche avec vous, je le dirais à Baatar Sr. je ne peux pas ne pas lui dire. Mais pour vous frères je pense qu'il serait judicieux que ce soit vous qui leurs disent plutôt qu'ils ne l'apprennent autrement.

\- Je pense que Suyin a raison. On va y penser.

Opal lui fit un signe de tête.

\- Peut-être que vous pourriez venir un week-end ? Une fois que Baatar Jr. aura fini ses études. Il compte rentrer d'ici trois semaine de Ba Sing Se.

Le couple approuva la proposition de Suyin.

\- Est-ce qu'ils sont au courant pour… pour les combats ?

\- Je ne leur ai rien dit, seul Baatar Sr. sait pourquoi je suis là. Vos frères n'ont aucune idée de ma présence ici, mais ce n'est plus un secret maintenant que les journaux en ont parlé. Je suppose qu'ils l'apprendront tôt ou tard.

Kuvira soupira discrètement, maintenant elle était assez curieuse de savoir qui avait écrit cet article et ce qu'il y avait dedans.

\- S'ils t'en parlent tu peux leur expliquer ce que tu sais.

La suite de la conversation se tourna ensuite un sujet plus léger, la boutique d'Opal et ses récentes acquisitions florales. La matriarche les quitta après le repas en les prenant fermement dans ses bras.

\- Je vous aime mes chéries.

Comme il faisait beau, Opal et Kuvira décidèrent d'aller se balader dans le parc non loin de leur immeuble.

\- Tu vas rester ici alors ? Puisque tu vas faire la formation pour rentrer dans la police ?

\- Oui, ce n'est pas très loin en moto finalement.

Opal glissa sa main dans celle de Kuvira en la faisant s'arrêter.

\- Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu vas faire ce que tu veux, je suis sûre que tu vas réussir et que tu seras une excellente recrue.

La jeune femme s'approcha de sa petite amie en souriant.

\- Et cela serait mentir si je disais que je n'étais pas soulagée de savoir que tu vas rester à côté de moi.

Le cœur de Kuvira battait furieusement dans sa poitrine en voyant Opal si proche. Elle savait qu'elles étaient en public, cependant elle savait aussi que Suyin était au courant et bientôt que le reste de leur famille allait l'être aussi. C'était une source d'inquiétude, c'était certain, or à cet instant c'était un soulagement. Ce fut pour cette raison que Kuvira laissa leurs lèvres se toucher en un doux baiser. Leur premier en dehors de leurs appartements.

\- Moi aussi je suis heureuse de pouvoir te garder près de moi.

Elles se détachèrent, le sourire aux lèvres, et continuèrent à se balader dans le parc, main dans la main.

Comme promis, Kuvira entreprit d'appeler Baatar Jr. quelques jours plus tard, après la confirmation de Lin que son dossier de candidature avait bien été reçu.

\- Kuvira ! Ça fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas eu au téléphone. Comment se sont passé tes examens ?

S'affalant sur son lit, elle poussa un soupir pour résumer ses dernières semaines d'études.

\- C'était éprouvant.

Un rire chaleureux lui répondit.

\- Je me doute, pour moi c'était pareil ici. Je suis en train de faire mes affaires, il me tarde de rentrer à la maison puis de commencer une nouvelle vie.

Kuvira ferma les yeux en silence, elle avait pensé papoter avec son ami quelques minutes avant de lui annoncer la nouvelle, néanmoins il semblait bien décidé à parler de leur avenir.

\- J'ai quelque chose à de te dire Baatar.

\- Oui ? Tout va bien ?

Elle pouvait entendre l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

\- Oui, oui, tout va bien mais j'ai… Bon, écoute moi d'accord ? Ça va être un peu long.

\- O…Ok.

\- Pour faire bref, l'an dernier fait déconné. Je suis rentrée dans un club de combat illégal, mais je suis vite partie, ça ne leur a pas plu et ils sont venus de demander de l'argent. Ils ont plus ou moins menacé Opal, donc j'ai décidé d'aller voir ta tante Lin pour m'aider à m'en sortir. Après lui avoir tout expliqué elle m'a proposée de devenir son espion au sein du club. J'ai enquêté pendant des semaines et à la fin ils ont réussi à arrêter tout le réseau de Republic City.

\- Wahou… Attends Kuvira quoi ?

\- Je sais que ça fait beaucoup.

\- Plutôt oui.

\- Est-ce que Opal le sait ?

\- Oui, ta mère et ton père aussi. Et je pense la moitié de la ville.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il y a eu un article sur l'affaire, j'ai été citée.

Le lendemain du départ de Suyin, Kuvira avait mis la main sur l'article de journal qui avait révélé son nom. L'article avait été bref, presque un simple fait divers, cependant le journaliste avait pris soin d'écrire que la pupille de Suyin Beifong et de plus la nièce du Chef Beifong, était un agent double. Lorsque Kuvira en avait parlé à Lin, elle s'était excusée, ne sachant pas d'où venait la fuite dans son commissariat.

\- Maman devait être furieuse.

\- Ça tu peux le dire.

Kuvira se retint d'expliquer que c'était le fait qu'elle l'ait trouvée au lit avec sa fille. C'était une conversation qu'ils devraient avoir en face à face.

\- Ce que je veux dire avec tout ça, c'est que cette histoire m'a fait prendre conscience de ce que je voulais faire plus tard.

Baatar Jr. ne combla pas le silence qu'elle avait laissé.

\- J'ai décidé de m'inscrire pour entrer dans la police Baatar, je ne veux plus travailler pour tes parents.

Une fois encore, son ami et frère ne lui répondit pas.

\- Baatar ?

\- Oui…

\- Je… Je suis désolée.

\- Ouais, moi aussi.

\- Tu m'en veux ?

\- Non… Non. Je suis seulement… Déçu.

Elle grimaça en entendant aussi la déception dans sa voix.

\- Je ne suis pas déçu que tu deviennes flic ou quoi. Je suis déçu de savoir qu'on ne travaille pas ensemble. On en parlait depuis tant d'années.

\- Je sais, mais je voulais faire ça pour de mauvaises raisons.

\- Je vois.

Le ton de Baatar Jr. était assez sec, mais Kuvira ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Soudain, son ami changea presque complètement de sujet.

\- Pourquoi tu as commencé à aller dans un club de combat ?

Durant les prochaines minutes elle répondit à ses diverses questions, même si aucunes de revenaient sur le fait qu'elle allait rejoindre les forces de l'ordre.

\- Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

Kuvira reporta son attention sur Opal qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte alors qu'elle venait tout juste de raccrocher, se sentant coupable de l'état dépité de son ami.

\- Pas génial. Il était déçu.

Tout comme elle un peu plus tôt, elle vit Opal grimacer.

\- Vous aviez tout prévu ça depuis votre adolescence, c'est normal.

\- Oui, je sais.

Opal s'approcha d'elle et s'assit à ses côtés sur son lit.

\- Comment tu penses qu'il va le prendre quand il va apprendre pour nous ?

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Kuvira, elle s'était posée la même question.

\- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas.

La main de sa petite amie se glissa dans sa sienne et la serra.

\- Tu sais je pense qu'Asami se doute de quelque chose.

Kuvira leva un sourcil et un sourire taquin se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Ah bon ? C'est à cause de ton fond d'écran ?

Peu après qu'elles aient commencé leur relation, Opal avait mis une photo d'elle et Kuvira souriant à l'objectif en fond d'écran de son téléphone. La photo était innocence mais Kuvira ne pouvait se retenir se sentir privilégié d'avoir une telle place, même si elle pouvait sembler anodine. Elle savait qu'Opal avait fait le choix de la voir à chaque fois qu'elle avait son téléphone en main.

\- Non, enfin je ne pense pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça alors ?

\- C'est des petites remarques qu'elle fait et ses sourires à chaque fois que je parle de toi. Pour être honnête, je pense qu'elle s'en est rendue compte avant qu'on ne sorte ensemble.

\- Vraiment ?

Opal se mordit une lèvre, rougissant légèrement.

\- Oui, je parlais beaucoup de toi. Je suis sûre que je devais avoir l'air amoureuse déjà. Parce que je l'étais.

Kuvira se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Je ne pense pas que Korra s'en soit aperçue, même si je lui parlais de toi.

Sa petite amie se mit à rire.

\- Non, c'est certain que Korra ne le sait pas. Elle est plutôt aveugle pour ce genre de chose. Asami a dû sortir le grand jeu pour qu'elle lui fasse comprendre qu'elle était intéressée par elle.

Un sourire doux sur les lèvres, Kuvira pensa à leur amie aux yeux bleus, puis ses pensées se tournèrent vers quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Et Bolin ? Comment tu penses qu'il va réagir ?

Elle se rappelait très bien que le jeune homme avait tenté d'être plus proche d'Opal durant un certain temps. Ils étaient restés amis après que la jeune femme lui ait dit qu'elle n'était pas intéressée, d'autant plus qu'il travaillait toujours pour elle. Elle n'avait aucune envie de rendre les choses entre Opal et Bolin étranges, elle appréciait tout de même le jeune homme.

\- Bien j'espère. Je ne sais pas si je te l'ai dit mais depuis quelques temps il sort avec la cousine de Korra.

\- Vraiment ? Non, je ne le savais pas.

Opal tira sa langue en signe de dégoût.

\- Arg, elle l'appelle tout le temps. Il est complètement sous son charme ou sous ses ordres je ne sais pas trop. Des fois s'en est limite gênant pour lui.

\- Mais il l'aime ? Je veux dire... Ça lui va ?

\- Apparemment oui. Il a les yeux qui brillent quand il parle d'elle, donc je suppose que c'est un bon signe.

Haussant les épaules, Kuvira approuva plus ou moins. Opal lui sourit à nouveau et se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser. Soudain Bolin et la cousine de Korra étaient la dernière chose dans son esprit. Kuvira préféra se concentrer sur le corps de sa petite amie qui se pressait contre elle.

Deux mois plus tard, un mois avant que Kuvira ne commence sa formation pour devenir policier, elle et Opal se rendirent dans leur maison d'enfance. Il était temps pour qu'elles annoncent finalement à Baatar Jr., Huan, Wei et Wing la véritable nature de leur relation.

Kuvira se sentait stressée tout le long de la route, elles se rendirent chez les Beifong en moto. Lorsque Suyin, puis Baatar Sr. la prirent dans ses bras avec confiance, elle se détendit légèrement. Baatar Jr. l'accueillit avec joie, malgré le fait qu'ils n'aient pas beaucoup parlé depuis son appel pour l'informer qu'elle ne viendrait pas à Zaofu. Wei et Wing la saluèrent aussi, cependant leur accueil fut beaucoup plus chaleureux pour Opal, leur petite sœur. Huan resta fidèle à lui-même, peu bavard mais il leur accorda un sourire à chacune.

La boutique d'Opal mais surtout la raison du changement de carrière de Kuvira furent les principaux sujets de conversation pendant les premières heures, après que les deux jeunes femmes aient posé leurs affaires dans leurs chambres d'enfance respective. Les hommes Beifong avaient beaucoup de questions sur les combats illégaux auxquels Kuvira avait participé. Elle put voir que les jumeaux étaient impressionnés par ses explications.

\- Avec Kuvira on a quelque chose à vous annoncer.

Le corps de Kuvira se tendit quand elle entendit Opal parler. Toute la famille était à table et la conversation s'était tarie quelques instants plus tôt. Kuvira et Opal avaient décidé qu'il était peut-être plus judicieux que ce soit la plus jeune qui dise la nouvelle à ses frères.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers elles.

Du coin de l'œil Kuvira regarda Opal qui se tenait droite sur son siège. Doucement sa petite amie posa sa main sur la sienne.

\- Nous sommes ensemble.

Personne ne répondit.

Personne ne bougea.

Baatar Jr., Huan, Wei et Wing les regardaient avec les yeux grands ouverts.

Opal reprit la parole quelques secondes de silence plus tard.

\- En couple. On sort ensemble, depuis quelques mois.

Kuvira serra sa main en signe de soutien.

Soudain Baatar Jr. se leva de table et sortit précipitamment.

Le cœur de Kuvira se serra en le voyant partir ainsi, cependant elle ne fit aucun mouvement pour aller lui parler. Elle devait en premier lieu pour voir la réaction des jumeaux et Huan. Ce fut d'ailleurs ce dernier qui prit la parole en premier.

\- Oui. C'est évident, je me demande comment je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte plus tôt. Il y a des étincelles entre vous, un flux puissant.

Il se prit le menton entre ses doigts, les yeux dans le vague.

\- C'est assez inspirant.

Opal et Kuvira se regardèrent étrangement, néanmoins la plus âgée comprenait que c'était sa façon de leur montré son acceptation.

\- Vous le saviez ?

Wei regardait ses parents avec étonnement.

\- Oui, pas au début mais il y a quelque temps.

Heureusement pour tout le monde, Suyin n'en rajouta pas plus. Kuvira ne voulait pas que les jumeaux, qui avaient souvent était un peu trop protecteur de leur petite sœur, sachent comment leur mère avait appris qu'elles étaient un couple.

\- C'est une surprise, je veux dire avec Wing je pense que c'est une des dernières choses qu'on pensait apprendre aujourd'hui.

\- Ouais, l'histoire du free fight était assez impressionnante.

\- Et on a souvent pensé que tu allais finir avec Baatar, pas Opal.

\- C'est surement pour ça que sa réaction est nulle.

Kuvira grimaça en les entendant. C'était la seconde fois que quelqu'un de leur famille lui disait qu'il pensait qu'il aurait pu se passer quelque chose avec Baatar Jr.

\- Tu devrais aller le voir.

L'interruption de Suyin la prit par surprise, mais elle hocha la tête et se leva. Laissant Opal avec le reste de la famille, Kuvira sortit dans le jardin, se doutant que Baatar serait près du pommier. Il aimait beaucoup s'asseoir sur le banc qui s'y trouvait pour parler.

Effectivement son ami s'y trouvait, assis, les yeux dans le vague. En silence elle prit place à ses côtés. Ils restèrent en silence un moment et Kuvira se demandait si c'était à elle de parler en premier ou si elle devait attendre que Baatar soit près pour parler.

\- C'est pour ça que tu veux rentrer dans la police ? Pour rester avec Opal ?

\- Non. Je te l'ai dit c'est parce que c'est ce que je veux faire dans ma vie.

Baatar soupira et tourna finalement sa tête vers elle. Kuvira pouvait voir qu'il était triste, ce qui la fit culpabiliser.

Se pouvait-il que les jumeaux aient raison ?

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

\- Je te le jure.

\- Non, non. Je te crois. Ce que j'ai du mal à accepter c'est que tu sortes avec ma sœur ! Pourquoi elle ?

Le visage de Kuvira se ferma, n'aimait pas entendre Baatar décrédibiliser sa propre sœur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Détourant les yeux, Baatar eut l'air coupable. Ses joues se colorèrent de rouge légèrement.

\- J'ai toujours pensé que toi et moi…

\- Quoi ? Qu'on serait plus que des amis ?

Baatar hocha timidement la tête et Kuvira ferma les yeux. Elle inspira profondément. Elle voulait reprendre ses esprits. Au début elle avait pensé que Suyin et Baatar Sr. s'étaient mépris en pensant qu'elle et leur fils aîné étaient si proche qu'ils auraient pu avoir une relation amoureuse, cependant il semblait que c'était effectivement ce qu'avait voulu le jeune homme.

\- Mais Baatar, tu sais que j'aime les femmes, je ne l'ai jamais caché.

\- Oui, je sais mais une partie de moi avait toujours l'espoir que tu ferais une exception pour moi.

Elle tendit sa main pour la poser sur le bras de Baatar, il se reporta son attention vers elle.

\- Je suis désolée Baatar, mais cela ne serait jamais arrivé, même s'il n'y avait pas eu Opal.

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux amis puis un autre soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Baatar Jr.

\- Je… Je vois.

\- Y-a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire ?

\- Non, j'ai besoin de temps…

\- D'accord.

Kuvira se leva puis rejoignit le reste de la famille qui était toujours à table. La conversation s'arrêta quand ils la virent arriver, cependant ils eurent tous la décence de ne pas poser de quelques sur la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Baatar Jr.

Ce fut seulement lorsqu'elle fut seule avec Opal, la jeune femme était venue la rejoindre dans sa chambre vers la fin de soirée, qu'elle lui expliqua que l'aîné de la famille semblait avoir des sentiments pour elle.

\- On devrait faire attention autour de lui pendant un petit moment peut-être.

\- Oui, je pense que c'est pour le mieux.

Aucune des deux femmes ne voulaient faire souffrir inutilement Baatar Jr.

\- J'espère qu'il trouvera quelqu'un.

\- Moi aussi, peut-être que dans la société de Suyin il y a quelqu'un qui l'attend.

Moins d'une heure plus tard Opal se blottit dans ses bras, visiblement fatiguée. Kuvira la tint fermement contre elle, laissant le sommeil s'emparer qu'elle. Cependant alors qu'elle allait s'endormir, elle entendit des pas puis le son de l'ouverture de la porte de sa chambre.

Se sentant soudainement réveillée, son corps en alerte, elle ouvrit discrètement les yeux pour voir qui venait d'entrer dans sa chambre.

Ses yeux se refermèrent immédiatement en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Suyin.

Les pas se s'approchèrent en même temps que son cœur battait de plus en plus fort.

Une couverture se posa sur elle et Opal. Suyin les borda en silence.

Kuvira sentit ensuite une main douce lui caresser les cheveux puis des lèvres se posèrent sur sa tempe.

Elle dut se mordre l'intérieur de sa joue pour ne pas sourire.

Le bruit un autre baiser se fit entendre et Kuvira comprit que Suyin avait fait la même chose pour Opal.

Les pas s'éloignèrent et la porte se ferma.

Kuvira laissa le sourire qu'elle retenait se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

Puis elle s'endormit, plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'ait jamais été auparavant.

**FIN !**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nous y voilà, j'ai terminé cette histoire. J'espère que cela vous aura plu, autant que j'ai eu du plaisir à l'écrire. Je m'excuse pour les fautes, mais je n'ai pas de Bêta et j'essai du mieux que je peux pour me corriger lors de mes relectures.
> 
> Bonne fêtes à tous et à bientôt :D


End file.
